You, Me & Her
by srock
Summary: Living in New York City, Arizona Robbins who just broke up with her girlfriend, met mysterious woman online and they kept exchange their messages without seeing each other. In her real life, while she was struggling to find new job, she accidentally met Callie Torres, the arrogant young billionaire woman who own hotel chains around the world. Arizona's POV...
1. Chapter One - First Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: I have this idea for years. I used to write this story years ago but I change some story line here for Calzona. With Sara leaving Grey's, I will missing this couple so much. I can't watch Grey's without Callie because she was the reason I watch Grey's. The story will be light than 'Assassin's Love'.**

 **And I want to give BIG THANK to my lovely beta, RikNik. Without her, I couldn't post this story.**

 **This story will be entirely Arizona's POV. I chose to be Arizona because I want to be the person that falling for Callie. I know it silly. Anyway, let's start this new story.**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER ONE - FIRST MESSAGE****

* * *

My feet feel so heavy. Feels like I'm dragging a chain with a metal ball at the end of it. My head is spinning, my heart aches. Today is my bad day. Ever! I just lost my job because I was fighting with one of our colleagues over my girlfriend. I was so mad when I came to know that my girlfriend - ex-girlfriend - was cheating on me behind my back with our colleague! Dammit! I was so stupid for not seeing it weeks ago when Joanne told me she will walk Katherine home because I still have work to do at the hotel restaurant. When Joanne came to me and confessed that she and Katherine had slept together a few times without my knowledge, I didn't think twice to punch her in the face and made her nose bleed.

 _"Stop it, Arizona!" Katherine shoved me off from Joanne. "Are you out of your mind?" she asked in yell._

 _"My girlfriend slept with my friend; yes I'm out of my mind!" I shot back._

 _"It was your fault! You weren't there when I needed you! You're too busy to spend time with me. All you think about is your job!"_

 _I shook my head in disbelief with what Katherine had just told me. "I was working my ass off for us, Kate! For us! For our future savings! I do it for us!" I stated over and over again. "I want the best for you. I want to buy the ring so I can propose to you," I said sadly. Her eyes widened hearing my words. "You cheated on me because I want the best for our future!" I could see the guilt on her face but it was too late._

 _"Ari…" Katherine grabbed my hand, but I pulled it back immediately with force._

 _"Don't touch me! Don't touch me with your dirty hand!" I warned her._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _I chuckled by force. "Sorry? You should feel sorry for yourself because you just lost someone who loved you entirely."_

 _"Oh my God! What happened here? Joanne?" my boss suddenly appeared and took a look at the bleeding whore behind Katherine. She lifted her head to look at me. "Arizona! What you have done?"_

 _"Don't worry, Mrs. Adams. I quit!" I took off my name tag and slammed it hard on the table next to me before walking out from the restaurant without turning back._

I take a deep breath as I am standing in front of my apartment door. Here I am, no job, no money, no girlfriend, maybe in a month it will be no home too. I take out my keys and unlock the door. As I walk in, I feel a pair of eyes looking through into my head. "What?" I ask Cristina, who is having cereal for her dinner while walking to my room in slightly pissing off tone.

"I knew!" she said loud enough for me to hear her once I'm in my room.

I poke my head from my room door, with a confused look on my face. "You knew about what?" She didn't say a word, just continued chewing the cereal with an annoying crunching sound. I thought I hid the cereal box from her because I want her to get proper dinner instead of cereal. Then my head clicked. Owen, Cristina's boyfriend is my supervisor. Correction, he was my supervisor now. So he must have told Cristina the whole story. "It's none of your business!" I said totally annoyed with people around me talking about me behind my back before slamming the door loudly.

"It is my business if you don't have a job and can't pay the rent!" I hear her yell from the kitchen.

I huff at it. She is right. It is her business if I can't pay the apartment rent on time. My body slid down against my door wall trying to cool off my anger. I let the tears escape my eyes that I had been holding in for hours. I feel so tired holding it that long. Now I am alone. I hate to cry in front people. It makes me look weak. I pull my legs against my chest and wrap my arms around it. I feel so cold, so lonely. The memories with Katherine of the last year and a half surface in my mind. I still can't believe how she could have done this to me. Being far from my family, I put all my trust and hope on her. But after what she has done to me, it hurt. I feel suffocated thinking back to the moment Joanne told me about her and Katherine. _How could Katherine have done this?_ More warm tears roll down my cheeks as I cry in silence in my empty and cold room.

After a few minutes of crying on the floor, my eyes stare at my laptop on the bed and I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. I put down my bag on the floor next to my bed before slumping my weak body on my bed. The bed, not the best bed, but it is enough for me to have my own space to sleep at night.

I lean my back against the bed head and put the laptop on my lap. When I turn on the laptop, it has Adele's picture for wallpaper. She is my favorite singer. I smile to myself. At least I can do something to distract me from thinking about my bad day. I put on the headphone and play Adele's songs from my iTunes. Her voice never stops giving me goose bumps. Listening to Adele's 'Set Fire to the Rain' song I sing along while I start to surf online.

I click on the Adele's fan forum website. That was like my second home where I have friends online. My eyes caught one new thread _'Adele in London'_. I click on the thread title and read some posts there. I haven't been online for a few days and I missed the latest news and gossips about Adele. They shared pictures of Adele's performance in her latest concert that had been held in London. Some of them had pictures taken so close to Adele. I'm so envious of them. I wish I could be there with them to witness Adele's performance live. I click on the reply button and type my message.

 **~zozo~:  
** **Ah! I'm so jealous of all of you. You guys met her! *sulks and cries in the corner***

I press the enter key and put down my laptop on my bed before sliding out from my bed. I walk to my drawer and pull out my pajamas to wear tonight. I strip down my street clothes and throw it into my overload dirty clothes basket. I have to remember to do laundry tomorrow morning. Sigh. I put my pajamas on and slump into my bed again. I am wandering around the forum and read some other threads before me going back to the earlier thread. Clicking the last page, I read a few messages for me.

 **Lexiepedia:  
** **Zozo! Where have you been? Aw, I'm sorry that you missed it. Let's hope you could make it if she come here in States *hugs Zozo***

 **teddy_not_the_bear:  
** **OMG Zozo! We missed you there. If Adele comes to the States, I will drag your ass to her concert ;p**

 **April90:  
** **Zozo, it was fun, but it will be great if you could join us there. Looking forward for her concert in States *fingers crossed* Here we took the picture just for you!**

A small laugh escapes my mouth when I read my online friends' comments. The picture that April had on her post, made me smile wider. It had the picture of the three of them holding the sign _'Zozo loves Adele'_. It made my heart warm by their action. They knew I couldn't make it to the concert and I had requested them to put that sign for me in hope Adele would see it. I have been too busy lately at the restaurant and when I'm home; I was falling asleep because of exhausting work hours. It's always fun to talk with them. We have our own real life problems, but when we were online, we put it aside and only talk about Adele and some other random things. Sometimes we chat on the forum, sometimes on Twitter and sometimes we chat privately on Skype. They had asked me to go to Adele's London concert a few months ago, but I cannot afford to buy the ticket and pay for the journey expenses. So now here I am looking at their pictures at the concert, London meet up. _I wish I could meet them one day_. I only see them on Skype video calls and their pictures, but have never met any of them. To be honest, I never post my picture on the forum. Only these three know how I look like in real life.

 **~zozo~:  
** **Yeah, let's hope she will hold a concert in NY so I can go *group hugs***

Lexie, Teddy and April are the closest ones to me. We talked a lot before I met Katherine. Katherine never understands me chatting with my online friends rather than having sex with her. Sometimes I need space where I can do what I want. Maybe Katherine wasn't the one for me.

As I post my reply, I saw one notification of a private message. Wondering who sent me the message. Clicking on mail picture, I stare at the unfamiliar name on my laptop. Badass_T. _Badass huh?_ I smirk while clicking on the message in my forum profile.

 **Badass_T:  
**  
 **Hi Zozo,  
**  
 **Just want you to know that I didn't get to see her too. So don't cry. One day we will see her face to face. You and I will see her together.**  
 **  
T**

I don't know how long I was staring at that message with a small smile on my face. It is not that I never get any private messages from strangers since I'm quite popular in this forum because I post everywhere and am one of the moderators. But getting a message like this during my bad day, it lights up my day a bit. I click on her name and it brings me to her profile. My eyes study her little information. Knowing she is a female and from her posts total I could tell she is not an active member even though she has been registered on the forum for almost a year. I click the back button then scroll down the page before clicking the reply button and try to be nice to her.

 **~zozo~:  
**  
 **Hi T,  
**  
 **Why T? I should call you Badass instead of T. ;p Anyway, what made you think that I will agree to see her with you since this is the first time I think I see or talk to you here?**  
 **  
Zozo**

I giggle lightly when I press the send button. I click on the YouTube website to see some fan video of the London concert. I even watch the video from Teddy where Adele was performing _'Hello'_ but I hardly hear her because I could hear Teddy's sequel loudly in that video. I really wish I was there and could share the excitement with her. When I click back to the forum tab and refresh it, I got a message again. Smiling, knowing who the sender is, I click on my message icon and then click the message to read her reply.

 **Badass_T:  
**  
 **Haha! No, you can't call me Badass because it sounds wrong. Beside, you don't have any idea how badass I am in real life. Anyway, you don't want to see her with me? You will miss the big time here ;p**  
 **  
T**

After reading that message, I was wondering if she is flirting with me? Lucky I am alone in this room. If we have video call I will look like an idiot smiling while reading her message. There is something about this woman that warms my heart. I glance at the laptop time. It's past midnight, so I decide to reply her one more before going to bed. I click off the light and adjust myself to lie on my bed. I put my laptop on my side and type the message slowly since I'm in a laying position.

 **~zozo~:  
**  
 **Well, Miss T, I barely know you, why would you think I want to go with you? Who knows you are serial killer? (I hope not) I think I will just go with my friends. Thanks for asking though. I'm so flattered by your offer. Anyway, I had a long day today and it is past midnight here. So, I have to go to sleep now. Good night, T. :-)**  
 **  
Zozo**

My eyes feel so heavy. After all I had a long day today and it has totally worn me out. Before I call it a night, I refresh the page and see her reply. Lazy smile appears on my face as I click open her message.

 **Badass_T:**

 **Oh God, I'm not a serial killer (I don't think it's enough to convince you though) Anyway, you will change your mind once you know me, Zozo. ;-) Good night, Zozo and sweet dreams. I hope we can talk again.**

 **T**

 **P.S.: Dream of me ;-)**

I grin after reading her last message. Sure, she is flirting with me. _See you in my dream, T. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day and I'm looking forward to talking to you again too._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think... ;)**


	2. Chapter Two - The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again. Thank you for all reviews and followers. Reading reviews made me write faster ^_^**

 **Big thank to RikNik who do all the corrections. All mistakes are mine not hers ;-) Let's continue~**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER 2 - THE PLAN**  
**

* * *

 _Walking side by side with this woman at the beach in the middle of the night will be my new favorite thing to do with her. We walk in silence with the sound of waves hitting the shore in the background. I really love this moment. Our hands kept brushing each other slightly while we were walking. Wish I had enough courage to take her hand in mine._

 _"Arizona?" her voice suddenly brings me out from my thoughts._

 _"Yes?" I turn my head slightly to look at her face under the dim light of the moon. Even if it was dark, I could tell that she is beautiful. She has dark hair that glows under the moonlight, her brows are perfect for her beautiful big dark eyes and her lips, damn, and her full lips are calling me to taste it with mine. I can't believe how lucky I am to be this close to her. Alone with her!_

 _Smiling at me, she takes my hand into hers while we continue our walk. My eyes drop to our hands and it make me feel warm to her touch. I intertwine our hands, enjoying how comfortable I am to walk with her like this. Walking on the beach with our hands intertwined like this is definitely my new favorite thing to do with her._

 _While I'm enjoying myself in this moment with her, I feel her stop walking which makes me stumble backward. Looking at her with confusion, she pulls me softly to her. She places her other hand on my hip and it makes me shiver but at the same time, I like it. She leans her head closer to my face and I could feel my heart about to burst out from my chest. "I want to kiss you right now," she whispers softly, giving me a chance to pull back._

 _My eyes stare at her plump lips, "I want to kiss you, too," I reply shyly._

 _As the words of approval come from my mouth, she pulls me closer to her and smiles widely at me. When I see her head coming closer to my face, my eyes instantly close waiting for her lips on mine._

 _'Beeeeeeppppp!'_

My eyes snap open as the loud sound blares into my ears. The view is brighter than earlier and before I could think correctly, my eyes widen when I see dark eyes staring back at me within an inch of my face. "Ahhhh," I shout and push away the body above me. Rolling my body around, I just realize I'm on the edge of my bed and it's too late to stop me from falling down on the floor with my butt hitting the floor first. "Owww!" I wince in pain while my hand rubs my poor bum.

Peeking her eyes from the top of my bed, Cristina smirks at me. "Your alarm rang at the wrong time. I just missed the chance to kiss you," she says with a straight face.

The idea of me kissing Cristina suddenly plays in my mind. "Eww! I don't want to kiss you!" I yell to the Asian woman and throw my pillow at her.

"Hmmph, you are the one who wanted to kiss me earlier," says the smirking Cristina.

My mind drifts back to the image of me and a mystery woman almost kissing at the beach. It was just a dream. I groan in frustration. Trying to change the topic, I ask her while trying to get up from the floor, "What are you doing on my bed anyway?"

She slides out from my bed and stands next to it. Looking at me, she sighs, "It has been almost two weeks since you quit your job. Next week you have to pay the house rent and you are still jobless, Arizona," she said.

I let out a frustrating sigh. She is right, I have to pay the house rent next week or she will kick me out from this house. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I look at her. "I still have a little savings. I will pay the rent on time," I tell her.

She nods at me. "Okay," she simply says before she puts a small card on my bed.

I pick the card and read it quietly. "Meredith Grey, F&B Manager of De Lujo Hotel?" I look up to catch Cristina's eyes. "Meredith Grey, as in your best friend Meredith? Who always spent the night here when she fought with her boyfriend?" I ask for confirmation.

Again she just nods at my question. "She got the job at that luxury hotel a year ago," she tells me a little information about her best friend that I never knew. Well, we basically are not close enough to share our stories with each other even though I have been her roommate for almost two years. Even when Meredith spent the night here, we didn't talk much. Even when Katherine spent the night here, Cristina didn't complain much except warning me not to be too loud.

"Wow, De Lujo Hotel is one of the most famous hotels around the world," I say still feeling amazed that someone could work in that hotel. "But why did you give me her card?" I ask curiously.

Cristina rolls her eyes at me. "To get you a job, moron!" she scolds me. "She told me they need two waitresses for their hotel restaurant. They are having the interviews for new candidates tomorrow at 11.00 a.m. I told her that you will come for the interview and she gave me her card so you can call her when you arrive."

My brows arch high after hearing her. "You told her I will go for the interview without asking me in the first place?" I question her in a slightly irritated voice.

My roommate gives me her hard glare. "You want the job or not? I'm trying to help you here."

I feel bad raising my voice at her when what she wants to do is to help me find a job.

"So, you want to give it a try?" she asks. "Since your previous job was also in a hotel restaurant, I told Meredith the job is suitable for you," she continues.

I force a smile at Cristina and nod. "Yes, I will go for the interview tomorrow."

"Good. If you get that job, you have to buy me pizza for dinner," she says coldly before turning around and walking out of my room. Even though my roommate always says she hates me and is cold to me, here she is trying her best to help me now. I feel grateful for that.

"Where are you going?" I ask her from my bed when I see her put on her jacket.

She gives me a weird look, "Work?"

"Oh," that's the only word that comes out from my mouth. Since I'm jobless, I am kind of confused with what day it is now.

"You want anything for dinner?" she asks as she walks to the front door.

"Hmm no. I will be out tonight," I say as I turn on my laptop. I slide out from my bed and walk out of my room.

"Okay. See you tonight," she says before walking out from our apartment.

After Cristina left, I enter the bathroom to get a proper shower for today's event. Teddy, Lexie and April had planned to meet me for the first time today. Since I'm jobless now, I have time for the meet up. Lexie and I live in New York, while Teddy and April both live in New Jersey. It was Teddy's idea to meet me, because she has a souvenir for me from London. Then April and Lexie wanted to join us too and finally we decided to meet today.

After twenty minutes, I walk back to my room with a towel wrapped around my wet body. I bend over my bed to click on Adele's fan forum link. As I am on the forum, I see I have got a new message. Clicking on message icon, I read the sender's name. I couldn't help smiling to myself when I see the name. _Badass_T_. It had been two weeks since our last exchange of messages. I can't deny to myself that I wanted to chat more with her since our first chat and was waiting for her a new message from her every day, but I didn't see her online since that day. I even checked her profile to see her last login and it wrote her last online was the night when she first messaged me. At first, I wanted to forget about her because people always come and go on the forum and thought she might be one of them. But reading her message now, it made me smile wider. She sent the message half an hour ago. I glance at my laptop clock and it shows 9:16 a.m. _This woman really woke up early?_

 **Badass_T:**

 **Hi Zozo,**

 **Sorry I didn't message you for two weeks. I was so busy with my work. I had to travel from LA to Miami to Vegas for my work. And now I just arrived at my hotel room in NY. Talking about NY, I saw you said about NY so I'm guessing you live in NY? I am here for three days. And if you really live in NY, I thought maybe we could meet up tonight? Please let me know ASAP.  
** **  
Waiting for your answer,  
** **T**

I stare at the message and reread it again and again. _She is in New York? And she wants to meet me? Oh. My. God. What should I do now? I barely know her._ _Should I meet her?_ I only talk to her through forum private messages. I know, I'm going to meet my other forum friends too today but we have known each other for almost two years and we talk not just on the forum but also on Twitter and Skype so we basically know each other better. But T, I don't know what she looks like. I decide to play safe here.

 **~zozo~:**

 **Hi T,**

 **Don't worry about it. We have our own lives outside the forum. I totally understand about that. Besides, we have only talked once, not that I don't want to talk to you, but we are not close. So when you didn't message me, I'm totally ok with it.**

 **Wow you sure travel a lot. Wondering what kind of job you have that makes you travel so much in two weeks. ;p**

 **Yeah I live in NY. Don't you think it's too fast for us to meet up? We barely know each other. I don't even know how you look like in real life. And this is only our second conversation. So, maybe we can meet up next time?**

 **Zozo**

I reread the message. The first paragraph was a lie. I did wait for her message these few weeks. But I can't admit it to her, right? As I click the send button, I walk to my drawer to pick my street clothes for today. Since this is just my online friends' meet up, I decide to wear a casual outfit only. Picking out my blue shirt and my worn-out blue jeans, I walk back to my bed. Putting my clothes on the bed, I click the refresh button and see a new message at my profile. This woman is really fast in replying to my message.

 **Badass_T:**

 **Oh! You didn't miss me at all? I doubt it. You surely did miss me and even dreamt about me! *eyebrows wiggles***

 _Damn!_ This girl is really something. I don't know if my dream earlier today was because I did miss her. I mean, since her last message I found that I really did want to know about her. _But, it will be wrong right?_ With me just having broken up with Katherine, it is too early to find new love? _Screw Katherine! I can go out with whoever I wanted to now! She is out of my life now! Now, I'm single! I'm hot! I'm blonde and I have blue eyes! I have killer dimples! I can do whatever I want now._ I can find a new girl. Maybe I can start with T? But the idea does bother me more since I have never seen T or even know more about her except that she too is Adele's fan. So why should I have to miss this woman? I don't even know her full name like I know about my three online girlfriends. Sure I had imagined she's a brunette. I have always had a thing for brunettes even all my ex's were brunettes with dark eyes and soft lips. What if she is not what I have imagined?

As I click on the reply button, another message is waiting for me to read. Ignoring to reply her, I read the new message and see it is from her.

 **Badass_T:**

 **Please, Zozo. I really want to meet you even for once. Please agree to meet me. I'm a super busy woman. I doubt if I will ever get a chance to meet you once I start my work tomorrow. Please, please agree *puppy eyes***

The message told me that she really wants to meets me. I wonder why she's really insisting on meeting me out of all people in the forum.

 **~zozo~:**

 **Umm, I don't know how you look. Can you send me a picture? And phone number?**

As I send my message, my eyes glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside. It shows 9:43 am and looking down at my body, I'm still in my towel. I promised the girls to meet at Times Square at 11.00 am. I grab my clothes and throw it on my body. Putting on light make up, I glance at my reflection in the mirror and smile to myself. _I'm hot!_ I should enjoy my life. But when I think back about being jobless now, the smile on my face fades. I hope Meredith can help me get that job.

I slump to sit back on my bed and refresh the forum page. Smiling at her reply message, I don't have any idea why I'm happy to get her reply.

 **Badass_T:**

 **I'm sorry. I can't give you my picture… yet. Sorry. I'm afraid you will run away when you see my picture. I want to see you for real first. I can only convince you that I'm not a serial killer. I know it doesn't sound any better to you, but I promise I will never harm you.**

 **For phone number, my phone is only for business matters and I don't like to mix it with my personal matters. But, maybe after this I will buy another one only for social matters especially after talking to you.**

 **How about I meet you at the Starbucks Café at Delancey St. at 8.00 pm today? I will bring a yellow rose with me as a starter for our friendship.**

 _Friendship?_ After flirting with me through messages, all she wants is friendship? _Well Robbins, maybe it's better to start as friends._ After all, I never had it with Katherine. She was the one who made the first move on me and we became girlfriends in less than two weeks. But now, T really wants to meet me. _Should I say yes to her? Can I say no?_ And out of all the Starbucks cafés in New York, I wonder why she chose the one at Delancey Street? Not that I want to complain about the location since it is near my apartment, but thinking that she is on a business trip in New York, why didn't she want to meet up at the Starbucks café near Times Square? I mean, it is a tourist attraction.

 **~zozo~:**

 **Ok, I will meet you there. But can you at least give me your Skype ID? In case I'm late or you chicken out after u see me in the café?**

I can't help myself smile at the message. Then the sound of my phone made me look around for it. Looking at the caller ID, I see that it is Teddy. "Hello, Teddy," I answers as I glance at the mirror for the last time.

 _"Arizona!"_ Teddy yells from the other line.

"Teddy! Stop yelling into the phone!" I yell back.

 _"Humph! Talk to yourself!"_ Teddy replies in a huff.

Rolling my eyes, I grab my keys from the bedside table and my purse from my bed before I walk to my room door. At the door frame, I turn my head slightly to look at my laptop. _Should I check her message?_

 _"Arizona!"_ Teddy's voice brings me back from my thoughts.

Slumps my shoulders, I walk to the apartment door and grab my jacket from the coat hanger. "What, Teddy?" I ask as I lock my apartment and wear my jacket.

 _"We are already at Times Square!"_ she informs me.

"Okay, give me forty-five minutes. I will arrive soon," I tell her taking the stairs down. When I arrive on the second floor, I see a brunette woman coming out from the apartment below my apartment. I can't help myself to look at her from toe to head. She has on short cut light blue jeans and is only wearing a thin top. Seeing this woman makes me swallow hard. _She is hot!_ Why have I never seen this woman here before? Is it because I was with Katherine that I never looked at other hot women around me? When the brunette woman smiles at me, I reply her with my dimpled smile. Seeing the woman blush I knew it was my dimples which always gave me an advantage to make women melt.

 _"Arizona!"_ Teddy yells again. _"Stop it, April!"_ she continues yelling in the phone even when it wasn't for me.

I give the stranger woman one last smile before walking past her in the hall, making a mental note to myself to ask her number next time. "Teddy, stop yelling!" I hiss in a slight yell.

 _"I said something to you but you didn't say anything,"_ she gives a reason. _"Where have you been?"_

Obviously I lost my attention when I saw my hot neighbor earlier but decide not to say anything about it. "Sorry, I'm getting downstairs in my apartment building. What did you say?"

 _"I said April is hungry so we decided to grab something at McDonald's? So we will wait for you and Lexie there?"_

Walking on the sidewalk to the subway station, I answer, "Okay. See you guys there." Sliding my phone into my jeans pocket, I walk at a fast pace in hope that I don't make my friends wait for me too long. This is the first time I'm seeing them in real life. I really need to enjoy my life with my friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm thinking to make some drawing at the end of every chapter starting next chapter and post the link at the end of chapter. What you guys think about the idea? Wanna see more Arizona and Callie in drawing like the cover of this story? ;-)**


	3. Chapter Three - Yellow Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here**

 **A/N: Hi again. Thank you again for your reviews. For who is wonder if Callie is the brunette from the second floor, let's read this chapter.**

 **Big THANK to RikNik who being supportive doing corrections for my story. All mistakes are mine. Let's continue the journey. And I put the link of my drawing for the scene from this chapter at the bottom of this story. Hope you like it**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER THREE – YELLOW ROSE****

* * *

I push open the McDonald's door and my eyes search for familiar faces. Walking further into the crowded restaurant, I hear a loud laugh coming from the corner of the restaurant next to a glass window where one brunette, one redhead and one dark blonde are seated obliviously having some funny conversation. All eyes were on them but it never made them stop what they were doing. I can't help but smile to myself. How I miss genuine laughter like this. Being with Katherine was good, but somehow I just realized I haven't had many friends other than her and my colleagues. It still hurt, but I'm glad Katherine cheated on me so I could find my own happiness and freedom.

"Arizona!" a yell from Teddy brought me out from my deep thought. _Did she really have to yell my name?_ The other two girls turned their heads in my direction and all three excitedly wave at me.

Smiling shyly at my three companions, I walk to their table ignoring the attention from other people in the restaurant; obviously after Teddy yelling my name loudly.

When I'm standing near the table, Teddy is the first one who stands from her seat and pulls me into a bone breaking hug. "Oh, God! Finally I get to see you for real!" she squeals happily. She pulls her body slightly from me but her hands are still on my arms so she could see my face. "You really are beautiful in person, Arizona," she says with a big smile on her face. I really love her. Between these three, I am closest to Teddy.

"Thank you, Teddy. You are beautiful, too," I take a look at her then the other two girls. "And you both too," I tell Lexie and April. "Come here, give me a hug!" I break the hug with Teddy and pull Lexie into a hug and then April. "Sorry I am late," I apologize as I take off my jacket and put it on the empty seat before I take a seat next to Lexie.

"Don't worry. I myself just arrived five minutes ago," Lexie says bumping her shoulder against mine. "When I arrived, these two wouldn't stop arguing about who got the best pictures of Adele."

Looking at Teddy and April across the table, I give them a questioning look. Rolling her eyes, Teddy explains, "How about we give the pictures to Zo to judge?" she asks the red haired girl next to her.

April frowned at Teddy, probably as I always pick Teddy's side when they are both fighting on the forum or Skype convo. Chuckling at these two, I shake my head not agreeing with Teddy's idea. "No, no. Don't bring me into your argument, Teddy," I wink at April.

Clapping her hands, April has a big smile plastered on her face. "Good choice, Zo."

Teddy gives me a hard glare, "How could you…?"

I raise my hands in the air in front of me to stop Teddy from talking, "Sorry Teddy. I love you both. I can't choose between you two because I don't want to hurt any of you," I explain. Listening to my explanation, both girls smile. "How about you two make a poll on the forum and see who will get the most votes?" I suggest.

Teddy and April stare at me with wide eyes. "Brilliant! I'm posting now! Give me your picture, Ted!" April says excitedly.

"Hey, hey," I say pulling the attention from three girls. "We promised no forum, no online stuff when we meet, right?" I question them. When I got all nods while they were making faces, I continue, "So no posting on the forum while we are here."

All I get are defeated 'yes' replies from the two across me.

"But now, show me the pictures you guys have taken at the concert and London city," I say with a smile on my face. Their faces brighten up at my request.

When Teddy hands me her phone first, I open the folder of Adele's in London where she has put all pictures of the event there. This girl is a really organized person, unlike me. I mean, I rarely manage my pictures on my phone because I'm lazy to do so. One time when I wanted to show my mom some pictures that Tim sent me when he was away for camping with his friends, my mom accidentally saw my ex's nude picture on my phone. Only God knows how embarrassing it was for me at that time.

I feel Lexie's hand on my shoulder. "While you are looking at those pictures, I want to buy food for us. What do you want?" she asks me.

Pulling out my purse from my jeans pocket, she puts her hand on my hand. Looking at her face, she give me a small smile, "No, Zo. My treat today," she says softly.

Of course the three of them knew about my current situation, cheated on by girlfriend and no job. That was the reason we met up today because they wanted to cheer me up and I'm so glad to have them when I needed friends to cry on their shoulders. I feel the tears start to pool in my eyes when I think how ruined my life is now. "Fillet-O-Fish and Sprite please," I tell her my order. Lexie nods with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Lex."

"No problem, Zo," she pats my shoulder softly.

April looks up at Lexie. "Wait for me, Lexie!" she yells as she scooted her chair backwards.

Teddy gives her friend a glare, "Hey, I thought you already had your meal."

"You stole my fries and I'm still hungry," said April playfully slapping Teddy's shoulder before she rose from her seat and ran to catch up with the brunette.

I couldn't help myself chuckle seeing these two adorable girls bickering with each other since I arrived here. I wonder how their almost two hour trip to Times Square from New Jersey was. "What?" Teddy asks me with her brows rising in question.

Shaking my head, "Nothing," I answer.

Teddy smiles back at me. Her eyes lock my gaze. I know she could see the pain in it. "How are you, Arizona?" she asks full of concern. Thinking this is the woman that was bickering with April earlier, but when we are alone, she is completely different. I have always told her my stories since she is the oldest amongst us and nearer to my age. I even cried in front of her on our Skype video chat a week ago. But seeing her right now in front of me and thinking that we were alone, I couldn't stop myself from crying. I stare at her phone screen that is full with Adele's pictures and try to wipe my tears. "Hey, Arizona, don't cry," she says before I could hear her moving across the table and sit on the chair next to me which Lexie just occupied. She moves her arms around me and pulls me into her warm embrace. I continue crying on her shoulder as her hands move up and down on my back softly to console me. I really needed this. But this is the first time I had been crying in public.

After a few minutes, I pull my body from her and wipe the strain of tears on my cheeks with the back of my hand. "Sorry," I apologize in a whisper without looking at Teddy's face.

"Don't, Arizona," she squeezes my shoulder softly. "You know we are here because of this. You need someone by your side," she continues.

I look up at her. When my eyes met her blue concerned eyes, I let out a small smile on my face. The meeting was Teddy's idea after she saw me crying on our Skype video call. When she brought up the idea of meeting me, the other two immediately agreed with her. My heart feels warm at the thought I still have friends that care about me when my brother is a world apart from me. "Thank you, Teddy. Thank you for coming,"

She smiles back at me. "That's what friends are for," she gives me a playful wink.

When she moves back to her previous seat in front of me, I turn my head around in search of the brunette and red haired girl. "Where are they?" I ask wondering when they were taking more than twenty minutes to buy food at the counter.

"Well, I told them I need alone time with you before you arrived," Teddy explains while she's texting someone with her phone.

Looking back at my friend across the table, I smile gratefully at her. "You don't need to do that."

She looks back at me as she puts her phone on the table. "You seem like you really need it," she reassures me.

"Sorry we took a bit longer to buy food," Lexie says as she puts the tray of our food on our table.

As April and Lexie both sit back on their seats, I throw a smile at them two. "Thank you, guys," I say while looking at the two girls.

April's brows rise in a confused look. "For what?" she ask as she picks the fries from her tray and chews it with her eyes looking me. When Teddy tries to pick the fries from her tray, she immediately slaps her hand. "Don't steal my fries again!"

"You stingy," Teddy huffs.

"You can have mine, Ted," I offer her as I push my tray closer to her.

"Thank you, beautiful lady," Teddy says. "You really know how to make a woman love you." She picks the fries and playfully shows off to April who is just rolling her eyes annoyingly.

Laughing at her comment, I look back at April and Lexie. "Thank you for making an effort to meet me today. We have known each other for almost two years, but I never make an effort in meeting you guys. I was always busy working my ass to find extra money," I pause as I wipe the tears that started to fill my eyes. "I thought I only have my brother as my best friend. But today, I know I still have three awesome online friends that always make me laugh with your silly posts on the forum and your funny bickering in our convo. I'm so grateful to have you guys," I smile while looking at each of the three pairs of eyes that were staring back at me. "Thank you."

Before I could wipe my tears that keep rolling down my cheeks, Lexie pulls me into her and wraps her arms around me. "Hey, remember who gave me an advice when I first was nervous to meet my step sister?" she asks and makes me remember how broken she was when she knew she had a step sister that she never knew in her whole life.

"And remember who gave me advice when I was freaking out after I lost my virginity?" April suddenly interrupted and made all eyes on her now. She's nervously looking at Teddy and Lexie before looking at me. "You didn't tell them?" she questions me. I shake my head slightly and mouthed her 'No'. "Oh God!" she groans embarrassed with her own reveal as she sinks lower in her seat with red cheeks.

Teddy smiles amusingly at the girl next to her. "Well, I want to hear that story after this," she says as she playfully bumps her shoulder against the red haired girl.

April put her hands on her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Shut up, Teddy!"

The three of us can't help laughing at April's embarrassing moment. I know, they're always asking me advice before even Teddy who was frustrated with her date life. Whenever she got back home from her dates, she will call me and let out her frustration on me even if I was tired. I may be a good friend, but I failed to be a good girlfriend. _That was the reason Katherine cheated on me, isn't it?_

"Okay, let's finish our food here and start our adventures for today!" Lexie announces.

"What we going to do today?" I ask obviously since I didn't know what they had planned.

"Movie!" April raises her hand.

"Karaoke!" Teddy suggests.

"How about bowling?" I add.

"Sounds great!" Lexie says excitedly as she continues chewing her fries. "Let's do all of it today!"

Smiling at the other three girls, I hope to spend more time with them in future.

* * *

"Strike!" I yell in triumph. I run happily to Teddy and give her a high five.

April and Lexie were looking at the score screen above with their jaws dropping. It is my fifth in the row strike. Teaming up with Teddy had giving us a big lead because Teddy is a spare person. She almost got all spare clear.

"It's not fair!" April whines with a pout.

"Sorry, girls. I didn't know I still had that skill," I playfully wink at the two girls before taking a seat next to our jackets.

"Next time, you have to team up with me," Lexie says as she sits on the empty seat next to me.

"Sure," I reply with a smile on my face.

We both look at the bickering Teddy and April where Teddy tries to take the ball that she said was her lucky ball from April. "Hey Arizona," Lexie suddenly calls out my name.

I'm turning my head slightly to look at her; "Hmm?" I give her a questioning look.

"Since you still don't have a job, you want to give a try for a job tomorrow at the hotel I'm working for?" she asks and is waiting for my answer.

"Umm, thanks, but I promised my roommate that I will attend the interview with her friend at De Lujo Hotel tomorrow." When I see a big smile appear on her skinny face, I stare at her in confusion. "What?"

"That's where I'm working," she explains.

Still confused at what I just heard from her, "I thought you worked at…"

"I quit a month ago and my step sister had offered me the job at the hotel and I gladly accepted it," she tells me.

Suddenly I connect all the information that I just got. "Wait," I remember about Cristina's best friend, Meredith. "Alexandra Grey?" I look at her questioning face when I said her real name. "So, Meredith Grey is your step sister?" I ask the brunette.

Her brown eyes open wide when she hears that name coming from my mouth. "You know my sister?"

Shaking my head slightly, I answer, "No, I mean technically yes. I am staying with her best friend, Cristina. Sometimes Meredith would spend the night at our apartment but I rarely spoke to her except 'Hi' and 'Bye'."

The brunette girl laughs. "Well she is not a good first impression person. But, yay! I hope you will get the job so we can spend more time together," she winks at me. "Good luck, then."

"Thank you."

"What were you two talking about here?" Teddy asks as she sits next to me.

"Arizona got an interview at De Lujo Hotel tomorrow," Lexie tells the other two who just joined us.

"It's the hotel you and your step sister are working at right?" April asks before taking a sip of mineral water.

Nodding her head slightly, the brunette has a smile on her face. "And Arizona is my sister's best friend's roommate. What a coincidence…"

When I feel Teddy's eyes on me, I turn to look at her. "So you have met her sister, Meredith?" she asks me. When she gets my silent nod, she groans, "You know when we were at the airport for the London trip, she gave me a long speech about her beloved sister…" she points her finger on Lexie. "… since I am the oldest one." I couldn't help but laugh thinking how Meredith gave her friend a long speech. She and Cristina always talk a lot when they were together. "But she is a nice woman. I hope she will give you the job."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Excuse me!" I run through the New York crowds at the sidewalk. I can't believe that I am late for the coffee date with T. I had so much fun with the girls and it made me lose track of time. I excused myself from the group saying I have a date tonight and they said I have to tell them about the date even when I told them it was just a coffee date with new friend but the girls didn't believe me. Teddy insisted on coming with me to the café but I declined her offer because I don't want them to see me while I'm meeting T. Not that I want to keep T as a secret from them, but I myself have never seen T or even seen her picture so, I'm thinking it will be the best if I see her by myself first before letting the other girls in on the little information that I have about this mysterious woman. And now here I am, late for the date that T had arranged with me. My eyes glance at the watch on my left wrist and it shows 9.13 pm. _Dammit!_

While glancing at my watch, I hit something hard which knocks me down to the ground. I couldn't even register what just happened as I feel warm on my front shirt. Looking down on my blue shirt I saw some brown strain spread on it. "Damn!"

"Where did you put your eyes on?" an angry voice suddenly speaks up above me.

I stare at the pair of sexy long legs and boots in front of me before my eyes look up to the woman that I had just bumped into. I push myself to stand on my feet again. My eyes stare at the tall stranger woman from her boots to her head. She is wearing black tight jeans with a maroon colored shirt that shows off her cleavage slightly. I swallow hard when my eyes catch that beautiful view. When her eyes meet mine, I could feel the warmth on my cheeks. I hope she didn't catch me staring at her boobs.

"You should apologize to me now," she demands full of arrogance but at the same time I could see some sadness in her eyes.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"Torres, are you okay?" suddenly a man in a black suit comes from behind her, checking on her.

She puts her left hand in between her and the man. "I'm okay, Mark," she says without breaking the gaze with me. She is waiting for me to apologize to her.

Ignoring the man beside her, "Why would I apologize to you? You are the one who poured your coffee all over my shirt," I point my finger on my stained shirt.

She rolls her eyes at me. She might be breathtakingly gorgeous but I hate her attitude. From her dress code, I'm sure she's just some rich brat who thinks they are too good in this world. "You are the one who didn't look in the front. So it was your mistake. And you owe me a coffee," she states.

My mouth slightly opens to argue with her but I get cut off by the blonde man next to her. "Hey, miss. Apologize to her!" he yells at me.

"What?" Is he trying to kiss her girlfriend's ass here? What the hell? I shake my head at them both. "I. Will. Not. Apologize. To. You," I emphasize every word I say to the brunette Latina. I know I am wrong here but so is she.

The woman has a smirk on her face as she nods at me. "Okay," she says with her eyes looking me up and down. "But you still owe me a coffee," she continues with serious a face. Before I could say anything, she walks past me. "C'mon, Mark." The guy gives me a hard glare before walking behind her. I turn my head slightly to look at them both.

"Did you meet her?" I hear the guy asking the arrogant woman not far from where I stand.

"No," she answers coldly.

The woman enters the black Mercedes S Class Coupe car at the back seat while the man in the suit takes the front seat; I guess he is not her boyfriend. I'm wondering if I had seen this woman before because her face seems familiar. When the car leaves the road side, I finally realize I don't have time for this. Glancing at my watch, it shows 9:35 pm. _Damn!_ I'm late by an hour and half.

When I walk closer to the main door of Starbucks Café, which is only a few meters from the incident scene with that arrogant woman, my heart pounds rapidly in my chest. Pushing the glass door, I walk slowly into the café. The café will close in a few minutes so not many people are left there. My eyes scan all the people in the café and I didn't see any yellow rose on the table. My shoulder slumps in defeat, knowing how stupid I am now. I am late for more than an hour, why am I expecting T to wait for me that long. Cursing myself silently, I decide to walk home.

I walk out from the café with heavy steps with my eyes staring at the floor while heading in the direction of my apartment. I couldn't help but feel sad, angry, and guilty. At the same time wondering if T really came tonight. What if she didn't come at all?

Just then my eyes see a yellow rose that lay on the floor at the corner of the building; I immediately bend down and pick the rose from the floor. Staring at the beautiful yellow rose, a smile appears on my face. _It might be T, right? She was coming, right? I mean, she was really coming to see me right?_ Then something hits me. I kept her waiting for me and now I need to apologize to her for being late. Without thinking much I put the yellow rose into my jacket pocket and run to my apartment.

* * *

 **Badass_T:**

 **Add me at Skype with same name. See you tonight. Can't wait for it! ;-)**

I stare at her last message before I went to meet the girls earlier today for a few minutes. Taking a deep sigh, I wish I had read her message before I left the apartment so I could have given her a call or sent her message when I was late tonight. Looking at the other message that she just sent to me half an hour ago, I click the message nervously.

 **Badass_T:**

 **Hey Zozo,**  
 **Where have you been? I was waiting for you for more than an hour but you didn't show up :-( Please tell me, you didn't do it on purpose. I always told myself you must have a reason for not showing up tonight. Please let me know that you are okay.**

 **I worry about you.**  
 **T**

I feel my eyes start to fill with tears. I really feel guilty to this woman. Putting down my laptop on the floor next to my bed, I take my phone and snap the picture of the yellow rose that I placed on the bedside desk. Deciding to add her Skype ID on my Skype application, I pick the rose picture from my phone library and send it to her. I put my phone on my bed and get change into my pajamas. I turn off the light and slump my body onto my bed. I look at my phone and see no reply coming from her; I decide to put my phone on the bedside table. As I turn to the other side of the bed, I heard incoming message sound from my phone. Pulling my phone to my face in instant, I can't stop myself to smile when I see her name appear on my screen.

 _ **Badass_T: Hey you!**_  
 _ **Badass_T: You found my flower**_  
 _ **Badass_T: It means you were there?**_

I immediately reply her message.

 _ **Zozo: Hey yourself ;-)**_  
 _ **Zozo: Yes, I was there but I was late. Sorry. Please forgive me**_  
 _ **Zozo: I didn't read you last message before I left from my apartment earlier today**_  
 _ **Zozo: Yeah, I found it after I left the café. I wish I could turn back the time T  
**_  
 _ **Badass_T: It's okay, Zo. Of course I forgive you**_  
 _ **Badass_T: At least I got to know that you were there. Maybe fate didn't let me to meet you tonight**_  
 _ **Badass_T: We can meet next time when I'm in NY & while waiting for that day to come, we can get to know each other better ;-)  
**_  
 _ **Zozo: Thank you, T**_  
 _ **Zozo: Sure. We can get to know each other better starting now ;-)  
**_  
 _ **Badass_T: Great!  
**_  
 _ **Zozo: But now, I'm going to sleep because I have a big thing coming tomorrow**_  
 _ **Zozo: So ttyl?  
**_  
 _ **Badass_T: Ok. Goodnight. Sleep tight. Sweet dream**_  
 _ **Badass_T: Sure. Dream of me, ok? ;-D**_

She loves doing it. _Sure I will dream of you, T._

 ** _Zozo: Goodnight. I will :-*_**

I put my phone on the bedside table. Knowing T wasn't mad at me, made me feel relieved. Something about this woman that makes me wants to keep her in my life. I can't wait to see her for real. _One day, that day will come._

* * *

 **A/N: The scene where Callie told Arizona to apologize to her. Follow me at Twitter srock_ff to view the picture**


	4. Chapter Four - The Interview Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again. Sorry I took almost a month to update this story. Still trying to adjusting my time to handle new department at office and also Olympic games. My country just lost 3 times in badminton in 3 finals finals but I'm so proud with them for bring home silvers. Again, thank you to Rinky for helping me correcting my mistakes and also reading my rants XD Thank you for reviews. I really appreciate it. Reading reviews help me to write more. Thank you to silent readers too. Anyway, let's continue Arizona's journey.**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER FOUR - THE INTERVIEW DAY****

* * *

 _Beeeepppp!_

"Ouch!" I yell when I feel something hitting my beautiful face. Blinking my eyes I jerk my head to see what was happening, I see the pissed off face of Cristina looking down at me. "What?" I question her before slump my body back on the mattress.

"What? You ask me?" she shoots the question back at me.

I put the pillow against my ear in hope that I can go back to sleep, but Cristina pulls it off me. "Let me sleep!" I whine and pull the cover above my head. What is wrong with her? Why suddenly she cares about my sleeping till late in the morning?

"No! No!" she yells at me as I feel the warm cover getting pulled from my body. This woman has really pissed me off! "You have to wake up now or you will be late for your interview!"

Cristina's words made my eyes open widely. Looking at my alarm clock that shows 9:18 am, I curse to myself. "Shoot!" I bolt out from my bed and head to my dresser. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest; the Asian woman stares at me angrily. "I tried, but you seem to love your dream more than my voice," she says moving to my bed and sitting on it.

Thinking back to the dream that I was having before I woke up, I smile to myself. Well, I don't have any idea why I even dreamt of the Latina woman that had me soaking with coffee last night. But she was hot in my dream. Wait, she was hot last night.

"Robbins!" Cristina's pissed off voice startled me.

Turning around to face her, I give her my hard glare. "What?"

Seeing her shaking her head while looking at me; "Lately you always look in distant. You really had a good dream, didn't you?" she asks while wiggling her brows at me.

Rolling my eyes, I walk out of the room trying to ignore my roommate's question, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been standing in front of the De Lujo Hotel across the road. My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I had never been this nervous before for an interview. But this is different. De Lujo Hotel is one the biggest hotel chains in the world. Never in my mind did I ever think I could work in this luxury hotel. I let my eyes look up the tall cream colored building across the road once again.

"Are you really going to stand here whole day?" Someone's familiar voice suddenly spoke to me and made me jump slightly. Looking at the woman on my left, Lexie grins at me. "Your interview will start in.." she looks at her watch before looking back at me " …eight minutes and you have been standing here for ten minutes. Don't keep my sister and our boss waiting for you," the brunette says and winking at me before walking crossing the road.

My eyes blink several times before gathering all my courage. "Lexie! Wait up!" I yell as I run behind her crossing the busy road.

Lexie turns around to face me with a smile on her face. "Are you ready?" she asks.

I look over her shoulder where the entry door is located. I shrug my shoulders nervously. "I don't know, Lex. I'm nervous," I tell her. I told her yesterday I will be okay for today's interview, but apparently I am not now.

She had her hands on my upper arms. "It's just a normal interview Arizona. Not that you're interviewing for a big position," she tries to reason.

Lexie was right. It is just me who is thinking too much. I am only interviewing for waitress position, not a manager. Besides from what Lexie had told me yesterday, I will only be interviewed by Meredith and New York De Lujo General Manager. Meredith had told me that even though the position was small the New York GM always finds time to interview her new candidates. She wanted the best for the hotel. Thinking how picky the GM is, it made me more nervous now.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asks with worried eyes.

Nodding at her question, I force a smile on my face. "I'm okay."

Smiling back at me, Lexie wraps her arms around my shoulder and pulls me as we walk into the hotel lobby. "Come on. I don't want you to be late for your interview."

* * *

My feet are tapping nervously on the floor while my palms are sweating. Why must I be this nervous for an interview? It is just an interview. Not that this is my first interview ever. Looking at the clock on the wall, I can't help but wish this is over soon. Looking over at other people who are also waiting to be interviewed, I let out a small sigh. What am I thinking? I was yelling at my colleague's face right in front of customers in the restaurant. And now I am sitting waiting to be interviewed in the most well-known, luxury hotel waiting room.

"You look nervous," the voice from my right suddenly spoke to me.

Looking at the smiling brunette woman next to me, I smile nervously back at her. "Yes, I am," I answer hesitatingly.

She is nodding her head slightly. "Don't worry. Both women in that room won't eat you," she whispers. "They both are nice people, but Addie can be a little picky."

I am staring at her face. "Wait, I thought it was Meredith Grey, who was going to interview us," I say with my thumb pointing at the closed door.

Nodding her head at me, she smiles. "Yes. You know her?" she questions me.

"Yes," I answer with a slight nod. "You know her?"

She has a big grin on her face. "Well, she is dating my brother now," she explains.

I blink several times trying to gather all the information in my head. "So you are Derek's sister?" I ask carefully. I hope I didn't mess the information about Meredith.

She is nodding her head with a smile on her face, "Yes! You know my brother?" her face lights up when I mentioned Derek's name. "Anyway, I'm Amelia Shepherd," she introduces herself as she extends her right hand in my direction.

Taking her hand, I introduce myself to her. "Arizona Robbins." Smiling at her I continue talking, "Well, I only met him once or twice when Meredith had a fight with him and ended with her spending the night at our apartment and then he has shown up at our apartment door." I remember how Derek and Meredith were arguing in our apartment with me and Cristina having our dinner at the kitchen counter.

"So you are Cristina's roommate?" she asks and I nod at her question. "What a small world!"

"Yeah…" I let out a small chuckle and lean my back against the chair.

She leans closer to me and whispers, "And the other woman in that room is my ex-sister-in-law."

My eyes went wide at her words. Turning my head to face the brunette woman, "I thought the other person in that room is this hotel's General Manager."

Amelia nods. "Yes, my brother was married to her for three years until he found out that she was cheating with the owner of this hotel's bodyguard," she tells me something that I shouldn't know. I shouldn't know about it don't I?

I hear the sound of the opening door. "Arizona Robbins." I turn my head to see Meredith's face who was calling my name. She smiles at me and gestures me to come in.

"Good luck!" Amelia says patting my arm.

Giving the woman that I just knew for five minutes a weak smile, I rose from my chair and headed to the open door where Meredith was standing with her eyes on me. "You look nervous," she whispers as she closes the door behind me gently.

Looking back at her, I answer, "Yeah. I have never been this nervous before. Maybe because I heard many versions about how picky and scary your hotel General Manager is."

The dark blonde woman chuckles quietly next to me. "You will see her soon," she winks at me. "Come on," Meredith says before she turns around as I follow her trail while my eyes are examining the luxurious office room around me.

When Meredith stops at the open door, my eyes catch the beautiful, sexy red haired woman sitting at her desk, writing something on her pad. She is wearing a black top that hugs her body perfectly. Some of her top buttons are left undone slightly showing off her great assets from where I stand. Swallowing hard, I can't believe a hot woman like her exists in this world. How I wish she is gay. When I hear Meredith clearing her throat, I knew I was caught staring at her boss. Feeling warm on my cheeks, I knew I was blushing real bad right now. Lucky the woman behind the desk didn't notice I was staring at her.

"Miss Montgomery, this is Arizona Robbins," Meredith says with her finger pointing at me.

The red headed woman looks up from her desk and gives me a small smile. I could die if I were to wake up in the morning with her next to me. "Have a seat, Robbins," she points to the empty chair in front of her.

I turn my head to my left where I see Meredith smirking at me. "She is straight," she whispers to me before walking away from me, crossing the desk and leans her back against the shelf on the left of the desk.

Well Meredith, I can make straight girls turn gay if I wanted. It's not that I have never done it before. I am sitting in the chair in front of the red haired woman who had her eyes on my resume on her desk. "So, Arizona. Tell me more about you," she says without looking up at me.

I take a deep breath. Its better she doesn't look at me or else I will lose my words. "My name is Arizona Robbins. I'm from a small town in Denton, Texas. Now staying in a little apartment in south of New York with my roommate. 28 years old. Single." I purposely say the last information and when I look up at Meredith, the woman gives me a death glare. I bite my lower lip not to laugh at Meredith's glare.

"So Arizona, why did you quit your previous job?" finally the greenish eyes stare into mine. I gulp hard when her eyes meet mine. Damn! Before I could answer her question, she cuts me off. "I heard you had fought with your colleague there. Care to share?" she smirks at me.

My eyes go wide hearing my past job history coming from her mouth. She really digs my previous information. Before I could answer her again, I hear the sound of knocking on the door that is already open. When the red haired woman darts her eyes to see the person at the door, I turn my head following her line of vision.

"Seriously, Addie? Interviewing new staff again?" the tall woman at the door frame asks as she walks into the office room. The new woman is wearing a dark blue suit with the skirt placed perfectly above long, tanned exposed legs. She has perfect legs. Her white top is left unbuttoned above her chest. Her dress really means business, but is hot and badass at the same time.

I scrunch my face trying to remember where I had seen this woman. The Latina seems familiar to me. Damn! Where did I see her before? It took me a few seconds to realize she was the woman from last night. "Callie Torres!" the red haired woman bolts up from her seat and hugs the woman. Wait! Callie Torres? Callie Torres? Like Callie freaking Torres, daughter of Carlos Torres, the owner of hotel chains of De Lujo Hotel? Shit! Why have I never searched her pictures on the internet?

When her brown eyes met mine, I turn my head back to the desk immediately. Crap! I hope she does not recognize me.

I hear footsteps behind me. "You have Grey here, Addie. You should let her handle it," the woman says as I watch her reflection in the window behind the desk. She stops behind me and I could see her little smirk on her face from it. Damn it! Does she remember me? "How are you, Meredith?" she asks Meredith as the dark blonde woman smiles at the woman behind me.

"I'm good, thanks Miss Torres," Meredith replies.

"Does Addison treat you well?" she continues asking as she places her hands on my chair. I could feel her fingers grazing my hair slightly.

"Oh come on, Callie. We are friends now," Addison says in protest.

"Yes, we are friends now."

I see her nod and her eyes stare down at me. My eyes squint and look at Meredith asking for silent help. Meredith just gives me a questioning look and shrugs. "So, what position is this woman interviewing for?" the brunette woman asks as she pats my shoulder which makes me jump in my seat. Damn! Did she purposely do that?

"Waitress," Meredith answers; totally unaware of the tension between me and the Torres woman.

"Great! Maybe I can do it myself," she says as she walks crossing the desk and finally sits in front of me. She takes my resume and reads it with an amusing face. "Arizona Louise Robbins," Callie Torres says my full name and nods. Well, I kind of like to hear how my full name sounds perfectly from her mouth. Wait! What am I thinking? When her eyes look up from the resume, she has an evil smirk on her face. She did remember about me doesn't she?

Shit! This woman really wants to take revenge on me. I dart my eyes from her and stare at my sweaty hands. Damn! Why am I here? How I wish I can leave this place now. I don't care about the job anymore.

"Callie…" Addison tries to protest, but gets cut off by the brunette.

"Let me have a little fun, Addie," she says. A little fun? I look up at the woman behind the desk who is currently reading my resume again.

"A little fun?" I snap. "What you mean by little fun? Are you trying to take a revenge on me after what happened last night?" I ask half yelling which makes the woman in front me look up from my resume.

The Latina woman leans her back against the desk chair. She crosses her arms on her chest and stares at me with a serious face. "What happened last night?" Addison asks confused.

"Not now, Addie," she lifts her right hand to stop Addison from asking more questions. Her brown eyes never leave me. We have been staring at each other for a few seconds. I can't deny that she has a pair of beautiful deep brown eyes. But there's something in her eyes that I couldn't understand from the way she is looking at me. "You owe me an apology," she demands.

"Sorry?"

"You. Owe. Me. An. Apology." She emphasizes every word that comes out from her mouth.

"What?" I exclaim. Shaking my head, I turn my head slightly to look at Meredith's confused face. She seems totally lost right now. I feel bad for her. She was trying to help me, but now I'm going to throw it all out of the window. Looking back at the brunette, I knew I had to defend my pride from a rich bitch like her. I grit my jaws, trying to hold in my anger. "You know what, Miss Callie Torres? You may have billions of dollars in your account. People might look up highly to you. People might kiss your ass to make you still pay them. But not me! I may be jobless! I may be getting kicked out of my apartment next month! I may not have any money soon! But I have my pride!" Yes! Growing up in a marine family, I always have my pride high! "I am Arizona Robbins, I will never ever apologize to you! It wasn't my fucking fault alone and you knew it! You were wrong too. So I will not apologize to you until you do it first to me!" I yell right in front of the owner of this hotel. She didn't say anything back at me. Her eyes still on me, I don't have any idea what she has in her mind now. Did I just see some sadness in her dark eyes? Am I too much? No! I am not. She was the one who was being an ass to me. Picking my bag, I stomp out of the office in anger.

When I step out of the room, Amelia is standing from her seat after seeing me walking out. She probably saw the anger on my face. "Arizona?"

Shaking my head, I smile softly at her. "I need to go," I tell her. "Nice to meet you, Amelia. Hope we can meet again," I say before walking past her in the hallway.

* * *

My eyes scan the crowd in the club from the bar counter. When I got home earlier today, Cristina had yelled at me. Meredith had probably told her about me yelling at Callie freaking Torres. She said I just lost my mind. I shouldn't yell at the Torres woman like that and now I just lost the opportunity to get a job after two weeks of being jobless. I let out a frustrating groan as I take the shot of tequila from the bar and gulp it in a blink of the eye. I throw the empty glass on the counter and lay my head on hands. Why people keep blaming me for everything I do? My mom blamed me for making my brother make up his mind to be a marine. Katherine blamed me for not being a good girlfriend and blamed me for causing her to cheat on me. Mrs. Adams blamed me for punching Joanne in the face. Callie Torres blamed me for bumping into her and letting her coffee soak my shirt. Now Cristina blamed me for yelling at the rich bitch that is too proud of herself and made me lose my chance to get a job. Agrh! It's so unfair!

When my phone on the bar rings, I bring it to my face to look at the caller ID. It shows Teddy. Letting out a small sigh, I slide my thumb on the screen to answer her call. "Hello Teddy," I greet her.

"Hey Arizona. Where have you been?" she asks. "Lexie told me she tried to call you, but you didn't pick up."

I roll my eyes. It seems like Meredith has told everyone about it. "Yeah, I just want to be alone," I reply bitterly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shaking my head slightly even though I know the woman on the other side of the phone cannot see me. "I wanted to but not now." Well, I can't talk to her while I'm in the bar right?

"O-kay," she says. "Are you in the bar?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Zo… don't get drunk tonight," she begs.

I blink several times. Well, after having five drinks, I think I am doing okay now. "I will not," I reassure her. That's a lie, but she can't see me now. I want to get drunk tonight and forget about the events that happened today.

"Liar!"

"I am not!" I protest. I really don't have the mood to talk to anyone now. "Just leave me fucking alone!" I yell through the phone and end the call. When I throw the phone on the bar stool, it starts to buzz again with Teddy's name appearing on the screen.

"You don't want to answer that?" I hear a woman's voice coming from behind my shoulder. Turning around, my eyes stare at the stunning brunette that I saw yesterday in my building. She gives me a wide smile and extends her right hand in front of me. "Susan," she introduces herself and winks at me.

I smile back at her and accept her soft hand. "Arizona." My eyes never leaving hers.

My phone buzzes again on the counter. I glance at my phone screen where the T's Skype message appears on my notification. Smiling to myself, I pick the phone from the counter. "Boyfriend?"

Without looking up from my phone screen, I answer. "Nope."

 _ **Badass_T: Hey Zozo. How are you today? I haven't got your message at all today. I hope you are doing well ;-)**_

I can't help the wide grin on my face. Something about this woman that can make me smiles even by her simple message.

"So I guess girlfriend?" Susan continues asking while I was about to reply to T's message.

Looking at the woman whose name I learnt just a few minutes ago, I could see a slight jealousy in her eyes. "Well, she is my friend," I try to reassure this woman even though I don't know why. Silently I slide my phone into my jeans pocket without replying to T's message. Even though I want to chat more with T, I couldn't help myself from enjoying my time with this woman.

The brunette smiles widely at me after heard my answer. "Wanna dance?" she asks. She puts her right hand with palm up in front of me, waiting for my answer.

Should I dance with her after I've had too much to drink tonight? Smiling back at her, I take my drink off the counter and gulp its contents in one shot. Turning my head back at her, I accept her welcome hand. "Yes!" I say and stand from my seat and pull her behind me. Once we are on the dance floor, I turn around to face the beautiful brunette. The more I look at her face, the more I think she looks like Kate Middleton. She has a soft face, but I can see the wildness in her eyes. Hmm, maybe I can have some fun with this woman tonight. Why not?

As she starts to shake her body to the music, I let myself loosen a bit. Not that I never dance on the dance floor like this, but usually I had my ex-girlfriends to dance with. But tonight I'm dancing with a woman who I barely knew and it feels so good.

Susan moves closer to me before she turns around. Her back grinds against my front. I feel my breath caught in my throat when I feel her ass grind hard against my center. Damn! This woman makes me want to touch her so badly now. I move my hands on her waist as she leans her body against my front. One of her hands grabs one mine as she slides our hands under her shirt to meet her bare skin inside. I let out ragged breaths as I pull her closer to me. She looks at me from her shoulder and I knew she loves me holding her like this. My hand moves boldly against her bare stomach. When I bury my head on her exposed neck kissing it lightly, I hear her moan in pleasure. Never in my life have I made this kind of move on a crowded dance floor with any women before. I really need her in my bed tonight.

When my hand moves higher under her shirt, she stops me and turns around to face me. She cups my cheeks and leans closer to me. Before I could register what is happening, I feel her soft lips crash into mine. The kiss caught me by surprise at first, but I respond to it immediately. When oxygen became a problem, I pull slightly from her. Her eyes keep looking at my lips while she tries to catch her breath. "Want to continue this at my place?" she whispers in a husky voice.

I smile eagerly at her and nod. She grabs my hand in an instant and pulls me away from the crowd heading out from the bar. My eyes can't stop looking at her fine ass while she walks in front of me. Damn! I will get to touch it soon tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Please check twitter srock_ff for my drawings ^_^**


	5. Chapter Five - Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

 **A/N: Hi again! Thank you for all reviews and followers. I really appreciate it. I wish I can thank each of you but I'm not good in words. All I can say is thank you. I will be in vacation starting tomorrow so I hope I can write more during it. I love to write or draw while enjoying my quiet time at the beach.**

 **Thank you RikNik for your time correcting my bad grammars even you are busy.**

 **Let's continue Calzona journey from Arizona's POV ^_^**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER FIVE - FORGIVENESS****

* * *

My eyes blink several times trying to think where I am right now. The ceiling fan absolutely wasn't mine. Not Cristina's either. Sometimes when we had too much tequila at night, I end up crashed on her bed but nothing had happened. When I hear the light snore coming from my side, I turn my head to look at the brunette sleeping with her bare back facing me. Ah, now I remember where I am right now. Peeking over my naked body under the cover, I let out a sigh. I had sex with Susan last night. Not that I didn't enjoy it. A night of sex with Susan was hot; I lost count of how many times we repeated exploring each other's body last night and only fell asleep at four in the morning. But something feels wrong here and I don't know what it is. It was the same feeling I had when I was with Katherine. I don't feel the spark between us.

I close my eyes again trying to clear my mind. This is not how I wanted to feel after I got laid last night with a beautiful woman still sleeping on her bed next to me. Sometimes I don't know what I want in a relationship. As I am trying to doze off again, those sad brown eyes appear in my mind again. My eyes shoot open and I stare at the ceiling fan above me. Since my outburst yesterday, I can't stop thinking about those brown eyes. Callie Torres… she might be an ass to me, but her eyes speak differently. It feels like she is hiding her true feelings behind those eyes.

Argh! What's wrong with me? Why I am thinking about that billionaire bitch?

I slide off the bed trying to look for my clothes. When I finally stand on my feet, I feel my head spinning slightly maybe because of the tequila shots that I took last night. It takes me a few seconds to feel slightly better. I start to pick up my panties and bra that had been thrown wildly last night. Just about done putting my underwear on, I pick up my jeans that lay on the edge of the bed. As I slide into my jeans, I take out my phone from the pocket and slide the screen to check for any messages. My eyes stare at 23 missed calls from Teddy after I put my phone under silent mode last night. I feel guilty for ignoring her calls. Then my eyes look at T's new Skype messages for a few seconds. The first message was received at 11:53 pm.

 _ **Badass_T: Hey Zo. I am having a late dinner with my best friend in the hotel restaurant (yeah, she made her chef cook for us in the middle of night XD) and suddenly I was thinking about yesterday. How close I was to meet you, but then fate didn't let us. T_T I wanted to meet you before I fly back to LA on Wednesday evening, but my schedule is really tight here. So I hope I can make it to meet you on my next visit to this city ;-)**_

I looked at the time on her next message and it showed 2:15 am.

 _ **Badass_T: Hey girl, I just got back to my room and I haven't heard anything from you since our little chat after our failed coffee date. Please let me know that you are okay because I am worried about you right now and I don't even know why :-(**_

Now I feel bad for letting her worry about me. My eyes scan her next message that I received at 3:05 am.

 _ **Badass_T: Hmm, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I won't bother you henceforth with my silly messages. Hope everything is fine with you over there. Good night =)**_

Her last message really caught me off guard. I don't know why I feel tears pooling in my eyes after reading it. I feel guilty for making her wait for my reply. Damn it, T! Don't you dare to walk away from me!

 _ **Zozo: Morning, T. I'm SO sorry I haven't replied to you at all yesterday. I went for a job interview yesterday and everything was fucked up. I am totally a mess right now with no job. Don't ever say that again. I want to talk with you again. I really do. Please forgive me. Your messages always make me smile. I really need it when everything is upside down in my life right now. So, please stay. Please… :(**_

As I sent the message, I couldn't believe I begged her to stay while I barely knew her. Like I admitted before, T was something. We haven't even met yet, her messages always ease my mind and heart. She didn't write a poem or beautiful words for me. Her simple message was enough to make me smile. Something I haven't felt with my other three online best friends. Am I falling for her? It is impossible right? I mean we have never seen each other's pictures nor have we even met up. I barely know much about her. But why did it hurt me when I read her last message?

"You woke up." Susan's hoarse voice startles me. Looking up from my phone screen, my eyes meet hers. "Where are you going?" she asks while eyeing my half naked body.

I knew she was referring to me putting my clothes back on my body. I slide the phone into the pocket of my jeans and turn around to find my shirt. "I have to go," I say flatly.

The room suddenly became silent for a few seconds. As I pick up my shirt at the door frame, she finally says something. "Why?"

I put the shirt on and take a deep breath. I don't know how to say this after having had great sex with her last night.

"I can make some breakfast first…" she says as I hear the shifting sound from the bed.

"No," I finally say something and turn around to face the woman on the bed. She had the blanket to cover her naked chest and her eyes looked at me sadly. Damn it, Arizona! You just break a woman's heart.

"You didn't like me?"

"No," I shake my head. "I like you, Susan. I really do."

"But you're leaving."

"Yes." Her eyes lock with mine. "I'm sorry, Susan. We can't continue this."

"Yes, we can. You just have to give me a chance. We can go for a da…"

"No, Susan," I cut her off. I take a deep breath as I look at my trembling hands. I hate to hurt people. But I can't lie about my feelings. "There is someone I wanted to go on a date with. And I just broke her heart last night." I don't know why I told her about me wanting to go for a date with T but that was the truth. If I want to look a woman for a date, I should date T first and see if we can go for the next date or not before I could date other women.

There was silence again. "She was the message woman," Susan mumbles silently, but I caught what she was saying. I could see the anger in her eyes and I don't blame her for that.

"Yes, she is." Our eyes meet again. "I'm sorry," I say before I turn around and walk out from her room. I grab my jacket from the couch in the living room and walk to the front door.

"Arizona…"

Susan's voice stops me in my tracks as my hand is about to reach the front door. My eyes stare at the door knob. After a few seconds, my hand reaches the knob and without saying anything more, I walk out of Susan's apartment. I lean my back against the wall next to her apartment door as I take deep breaths. "Damn it!" I curse myself for being such a bitch now.

"Arizona, what are you doing here?" Meredith's voice pulls me out from my thoughts. Her eyes are studying my face and then a smirk appears on her face. "You got laid last night," she teases.

Pushing my body off from the wall, I let out a huff at her words. "I did not!" I try to deny. Did I really look like someone who just had sex? Ignoring the dark blonde woman behind me, I climb the stairs to my apartment.

"Well, the hickey on your neck is telling me that you did!"

I stop in my tracks after hearing Meredith's words. Pulling out my phone from my jeans pocket, I turn on the camera. Looking at my neck from the phone screen, I realize that Meredith is right. Damn it! Usually I don't let my sex partners leave any hickey marks on my neck, but I was totally unaware about it last night. I hear Meredith chuckling behind me. Turning around, I give her my evil glare. She tries to hold her laugh by biting her lower lip, but then she lets out a laugh that totally irritates me. "Shut up!" I turn off my camera phone and continue my climb.

"Sorry," she apologizes as she walks behind me.

"What are you doing here, Meredith?" I ask totally aware she was here because of yesterday's incident and not because of Cristina. The Asian woman had a night shift at the hospital. She is a fifth year resident there and sometimes she wasn't home for three days straight and I knew her schedule because I just took a look at it yesterday.

"I have something for you," Meredith says when I stop at my apartment door.

I look at her over my shoulder and don't say anything before I unlock the door and step inside. I put my phone and keys on the small round table in the living room. When I notice she is just standing in the door frame, I turn around to face the skinny woman. "You want anything?" I walk to the kitchen and grab the orange juice from the fridge.

Meredith shakes her head. "No, thanks," she gives me a small smile.

I take out the juice glass from the cupboard and pour my morning drink while wait for Meredith to say something.

"She wants you to start working at the hotel tomorrow."

"Sorry?" I give the other woman a questioning look.

Taking a deep breath, she repeats her words. "Miss Callie Torres wants you to start working at the hotel tomorrow," Meredith says looking at me, trying to read my reaction.

There was a long pause before I finally say something. "Hell, no way!" I gulp my orange juice with my eyes still staring at Meredith's nervous face.

"Well, she knew you would say no." Meredith looks down into her purse and brings out the white envelope. She walks closer to the kitchen island and puts down the sealed envelope in front of me. My eyes stare at the object on the kitchen island and give Meredith a questioning look. "She told me to give you this and you can give your answer before 8 pm to me."

My brows scrunch as I wonder what was waiting for me inside the envelope.

"If you don't give me your answer by 8 pm, I will inform Miss Torres that you have declined her job offer," Meredith explains. "I have to go now. Work," she makes an excuse.

"Okay." I nod and watch Meredith walk to the apartment door.

"Hope you will make a good decision, Arizona," she winks at me before walking out of my apartment.

When the apartment door finally closes my phone suddenly buzzes indicating an incoming Skype message. I go to the living room with the envelope in my hand and put down my juice on the coffee table. Taking my phone to read the message, I can't help myself smile when I see T's name on my screen.

 _ **Badass_T: Morning, sunshine ;-) I'm sorry about your bad day yesterday. Why didn't you tell me that you are looking for a job? I can arrange a job interview for you now. Just say what kind of job you are looking for and I can make a call and arrange it for you. Anyway, I'm glad that my messages made you smile. Your messages also do the same to me. See… =) my best friend just gave me a weird look right now as we are enjoying our breakfast at our hotel restaurant. I have a few meetings to attend today. It will take a whole day, but don't hesitate to message me. Let me know about the job thing.**_

Wow! How can she just make a call to arrange a job interview for me? Does she have so much power to do that?

 ** _Zozo: It's okay. I think I got a job offer already._**

I glance at the white envelope in my other hand. Should I accept the job offer? Should I read the letter first?

 _ **Zozo: Now you make me wonder what kind of job you are in now. Because the way you said it, you seem like a powerful person. ;p Anyway, thank you for your offer. Please say hi to your best friend. I'm kinda jealous of her right now because she got to have dinner and breakfast with you. I wish it was me who can do those things with you.**_

Well, I can flirt a bit with her right?

Sitting on the couch, I stare at the envelope before deciding to pick it up. I read the handwriting on the cover of the envelope written 'Arizona Robbins'. Without wasting more time, my hands open the envelope carefully. I take out the small card which has 'SORRY' written on it in a purple font with the sign of C.T at the bottom right side of the card. I let out a small smile seeing this card. Did Callie Torres really send this card to me? When I notice there is a folded paper in the envelope, I pull it out and unfold the paper gracefully. My eyes stare at the neat handwriting on the paper as I start to read every line. Hmm, if this letter was written by Callie Torres, she sure does have nice handwriting.

 **Dear Arizona Robbins,**

 **This is Callie Torres. I know you might not believe me when I say I wrote this letter personally but I am okay with that.**

 **Addison had lectured me and asked me to apologize to you after I told her about our coffee incident the other night. At first I hesitated to apologize to you because I still thought you were wrong too, but after witnessing your outburst earlier, I knew I was out of line. I never meant to hurt your feelings. Trust me. After seeing you the other night, I was too happy to see you again without hoping for it. I was too excited to mess around with you, but then I just realized I had offended you with my words. I'm not a person that is good with words in front of people. Even though I am a public figure, I still need to draft my speech before saying it in public. I can express my feelings much better in writing compared to my speech. I hope I can mend things between us with this letter.**

 **So here I am. Arizona Louise Robbins, I beg you to forgive me for both incidents. I promise I will not repeat it again. So forgive me and please accept the job offer. I will not forgive myself if you turn the offer down. So please accept the offer. I want you to have the job. Please...**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Calliope Iphigenia Torres**

 **(You can make fun of my name as a payback)**

 **P.S.: Promise me you will not show this letter to anyone. Please keep it in your safe box and lock it because if it is ever leaked out, it will ruin my badass image.**

I couldn't believe I was chuckling while reading her apology letter. And I can't believe that Callie Torres really wrote this letter to me. She even begged me to accept the job when she can find anyone for that job. Who knows the badass Callie Torres can be this silly in her letter. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres," I'm testing saying her name on my lips and I couldn't help myself wonder if I will be able to call her by that name. "Calliope…" saying the name again makes my heart feel warm. How could she think I will make fun of her beautiful name?

The message sound of my phone brought me out from my deep thought about Callie Torres. Picking up my phone on the coffee table, I slide the screen to read the message from T as I lean back on the sofa.

 _ **Badass_T: Oh God! You don't have any idea how excited she is now when I told her that you are saying hi to her. Now she keeps asking me when I'm gonna introduce you to her, but the thing is we haven't even met up yet. Haha. Don't worry. I'm looking forward to do those things with you in the future too. Dinner and breakfast with you will be my favorite thing to do. When I'm back in NY again one day, I will ask you out on a dinner date. I'm looking forward for it. About my current job, all I can say is I am working in my dad's company. He said he wanted to retire soon so he can spend more time with my mama and I am slowly taking over his company along with my sister. So, I hope my background didn't change your perception of me. :-/ Good that if you have the offer already. But if you need a new job, you can always tell me.**_

So she is a boss? Wow! Wonder what kind of boss, she is in her office? Nice boss? Hot? Scary? Hot-tempered? I really want to know this woman more. I don't care about her position or her money. I would just like to talk to her. It feels so easy and exciting at the same time.

I don't know why I feel this way towards T. Is it because I feel lonely? Since Tim left for the Middle East, I lost my better half. He was my best friend. Growing up in a Marine family made me and Tim not have close friends. But now I'm glad to have Cristina, Teddy, April and Lexie. Even though Cristina was being an ass to me yesterday, she is the best roommate I have ever had. Thinking about Teddy, I really need to call her and apologize for last night.

Laying my back on the couch, I bring the phone above my face to reply to T's message. It's always fun to flirt with this woman.

 _ **Zozo: Wow! I can imagine how hot you are, bossing around your office ;-) I'm good with this job I think. Thank you for the offer. I really appreciate it. Hmm, since we missed the coffee date, I'm looking forward to having a dinner date with you too. But I hope you will let me know a few days in advance because I need to plan what to wear. =P Haha! You and your best friend seem really close. I wish I had someone like that in my life. Aww… it's so sweet of your dad. He must love you mama so much. He is so lucky to have you and your sister to take over his company. I'm sure you both are great leaders there. ;-) Your background doesn't change my perception of you. Besides, it should be me who will think that way because I am coming from a small town.**_

 _ **Badass_T: I don't care if you are coming from a small town or big town. I love talking to you and I want to keep us if you let me. ^^ Yeah, my dad really loves my mama. I want to have someone like him for me. I hope I will find that person. Sure, I will let you know a week in advance. Just get ready for it! Yes, we love each other so much and sometimes we wanted to kill each other so much too. XD Anyway, I have to get ready for my first meeting now. I will talk to you later?**_

 _ **Zozo: Thank you. I want to keep us too. ^_^ You will find that person one day ;) I can't wait for that day to come. Have fun with your meetings. =D Go! Be an awesome boss!**_

 _ **Badass_T: Hell yeah! I will definitely have fun yelling around at the meeting =.=**_

 _ **Zozo: Haha! XD Now I feel bad for your staff.**_

 _ **Badass_T: Don't feel bad for them. I better go now before my best friend yells at me.**_

 _ **Zozo: I thought you are the boss.**_

 _ **Badass_T: I am! But she never looks at me as a boss except at the meeting.**_

 _ **Zozo: That's the problem to have your best friend as your staff :p**_

 _ **Badass_T: I hardly see her so I'm okay with it. Okay, I am standing in front of the meeting room door now. It's so hard to stop our convo.**_

 _ **Zozo: It is! Just go and be awesome!**_

 _ **Badass_T: Ok. I will! =D**_

As I am done chatting with T, I type the message to Meredith to let her know that I accept the job offer. Callie Torres will not be in New York much, so I will not see her often. Clicking on the television, I watch the sports news without really pay attention to it. My eyes feel heavy. Being sleepless because of a sexy make out with Susan last night, had really worn me out. I will call Teddy after I get this napping time. Hmm….

* * *

After my nap time, I got a call from Teddy saying she is in town and wants to meet me. So here I am at the restaurant near my apartment for late lunch with my dark blonde friend sitting across me glaring at me. I swallow hard, knowing I was guilty for yelling at her last night. But I had a bad day yesterday. She will understand that right?

"I'm sorry," I mumble silently trying to not look at her face.

"I can't hear you," Teddy says with an irritated voice. Damn! I really have to work hard to get everything back to normal.

I finally look up at her. "I'm sorry," I repeat my words.

Teddy just stares at me for a few seconds. "Do you know how worried I was last night when Lexie told me about what had happened at the interview?" she questions me.

I just shake my head. I never knew I had got this woman this worried.

"Do you know how many times I tried to reach you last night?" she asks half yelling.

I nod. "23 times."

"Yes! Damn it, Zo! 23! What's wrong with you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I was wrong, okay. I admit it! But I had a bad day yesterday. People accused me of something I hadn't done. You expect me to be okay after I had too many people blaming me?" I reason out. When she didn't say anything back to me, I continue, "Please forgive me, Teddy. I didn't mean to yell at you last night. I just had a bad day. I can't control my emotions," I look at her with a sad face. I don't want to lose a friend like her.

The dark blonde just stares at me for a few seconds. "I forgive you," she says with a smile on her face. "But now you have a lot to update me on, lady."

I let out a big grin on my face after she forgave me. "Update you about what?" I play dumb.

She takes a bite of her broccoli and gives me a stern look. "Don't you dare keep it from me," she says with a full mouth. "You have to tell me about everything since that night. Like your coffee date and your little incident with Callie Torres. Damn it, Zo! How lucky you are to have a chance to talk with Callie Torres face to face," Teddy gushes excitedly.

I just roll my eyes. "You wouldn't say you are lucky if it was you," I say as I cut my steak on the plate. Well, I hated that woman yesterday, but when I read her letter earlier today, I feel like I want to know more about her even though I doubt it will happen since she will be my boss.

Teddy smirks at me. "You don't know about her do you?" she asks while munching her lunch.

I just give my friend a questioning look as I put the steak into my mouth.

Teddy looks around before she leans forward. "She is bisexual," she whispers. As I heard it, I choked on my meal and immediately took the water from the table to help me push down the meal that got stuck in my throat. Teddy just laughs at my surprised reaction. "But she mostly was with a woman," she adds.

"Teddy…"

"Her last relationship was with a woman. A blonde woman."

"Teddy…"

"But she is single now."

"Theodora Altman!" I yell to get her attention.

Teddy laughs devilishly at me. She must have so much fun teasing me. "Geez Zo. Who knows, you're lucky to be her girl," she teases as she wiggles her brows. I hate it when she teases me with Callie Torres, but at least we are back to normal. But knowing Callie Torres is a bisexual woman, I need to research more about this woman.

"You can go for her if you want to. You are blonde too," I shoot back.

"If I was gay, I would go for it," she says as she slurps her drink with her eyes looks up at me. "Now tell me about your coffee date."

I smile at Teddy knowing she will ask about T soon. At least I can tell someone about T, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't draw anything for this chapter as there is no scene between Arizona and Callie. But for next chapter definitely I'm going to draw them ^_^ thank you for reading**


	6. Chapter Six - First Day at Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Let's continue...**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER SIX – FIRST DAY AT WORK**  
**

* * *

I step into De Lujo Hotel building and find my way to the hotel restaurant. There I see some people already getting busy with preparation for breakfast. I finally stand in the middle of the empty restaurant, Lexie, who has a tray of cups, smiles in my direction.

"Zo!" Lexie yells full of excitement. I hope she doesn't drop the tray. She puts the tray on the nearest table before she jogs over to me and hugs me tightly like she hasn't seen me for years.

"Don't call me with that name here," I huff at her. It's not that I don't like people calling me with that nickname, but for me that name is only for my online friends. Even though Lexie is one of my online friends, I prefer that she call me by my name and not my online nickname at work.

The skinny girl finally pulls herself from me and looks at my face. "So Arizona, I'm so glad that you made it!" she says with a big smile on her face. "Meredith is waiting for you at the back. Go find her! She has a job for you," Lexie smacks my ass.

"Lexie!" I scold the brunette.

"You have no idea what is waiting for you here," she winks at me before taking the tray of cups to the other table to start setting the table.

I wonder what she is talking about. Without wasting much time, I walk to the back of the restaurant. I hear some yelling and the sound of kitchen equipment fills the kitchen. "Alex! Make sure Miss Torres' breakfast is ready in ten minutes!" Meredith tells the chef who is in the middle of preparation of the meal.

"Yes, Ma'am," the chef just rolls his eyes.

I just stand behind Meredith and witness the scene before me. Not that I can't interrupt them, but seeing Meredith like this is totally new to me. She never said much when she was at our apartment, but seeing her all bossy around the kitchen I can tell she is really passionate about her job. My eyes follow her while she is busy giving another order to her staff in the busy kitchen. Sure the kitchen is busy at a time like this when they are preparing for the breakfast meal and also this is one of the luxury hotels in New York. After a few minutes pass, she finally turns around which makes me startle slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" she questions me with her hands on her waist. Okay, this is not a good posture.

"Umm, a few minutes I guess?" I give her a guilty face and flash my weak smile.

She slumps her shoulders as she hears me. "Come on. I have a job waiting for you," Meredith says. She walks past me and I immediately follow her trail without any question. When we arrive in the locker room, she throws me a set of clothes similar to those that I had seen on Lexie and others earlier in the restaurant. I guess this is my uniform then. "That's your uniform. Change into it now. You can put your stuff in this locker," she tells me with her hand pointing at locker door number seven next to her. "When you are ready, find me at the restaurant. Please be fast."

"Okay," I nod and start getting ready once Meredith was out of the locker room. My eyes study the empty locker room. I guess this is the F&B staff locker room. I strip off my street clothes and put on the black long pant and white top. As I am buttoning my shirt, I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I really look good in this uniform. Pulling the vest over my upper body and buttoning it, I smile seeing my own reflection standing perfectly in front of me. This uniform gives me a new spirit and confidence that I really needed on my first day here. I decide to put my blonde locks in a small bun behind my head so I will look more neat and tidy on my first day. Perfect.

I give one last glance in the mirror. Satisfied with my final look, I put my stuff and hang my street clothes in my locker. I'm ready for my first working day at the De Lujo Hotel. To say I'm not nervous would be an understatement. I need to do this. I need this job. Taking one last deep breathe, I finally make my way out from the locker room to the restaurant where Meredith was waiting for me.

When I reach the restaurant floor, I see a familiar face from my interview day. I scrunch my face trying to remember her name. What was her name again? If I'm not mistaken it started with A. Alice? Amy? Amanda? Damn it, Arizona! How could you forget her name?

"Amelia Shepherd," the young brunette thrusts her right hand in my direction.

"Umm…" I can't believe I am speechless now as I give her hand a firm shakes. How did she know I had forgotten her name?

"I know you are Arizona Robbins," she winks at me.

I laugh nervously. This woman really got me there. "You got a job too," I say pointing at her uniform.

She looks down at her body and smiles before looking up at me again. "Yes! And I thought you didn't get in."

"Arizona, Amelia," Meredith calls out our names. We both turn to look at our department boss, and walk closer towards the dark blonde woman. When both of us are finally standing in front of Meredith, she starts to give us our new job function. "Today, I need you both to learn how to bring food to our VVIP customers. One is staying in the Presidential Suite on the 35th floor while another one is staying in the Executive Suite on 34th floor. This week Lexie and George are on duty to serve the food to them so I need you both to learn from them as fast as you can," Meredith tells us giving a long explanation.

First day, I got a task to serve a VVIP? Wow! Super excited! I never had a chance to serve VVIP customers in my previous job.

Meredith turns around to look for her two senior staff who are busy placing the equipment on their small trolley. "Lexie! George!" Meredith calls out as both of her staff starts walking in her direction. "Lexie, take Arizona with you," she says as Lexie's face lights up after hearing that. My online friend tilts her head to look at me and gives me a big smile. I can't wait to work under this girl. "George, you go with Amelia."

Amelia and George look at each other and nod.

Meredith claps her hands. "Okay. Now move!" she says loudly before walking to the other side of the restaurant.

My fingers drum nervously against the handle of the food trolley cart in front of me when Lexie and I are on the way up to level 35 for serving breakfast to our VVIP customer. My eyes stare at the numbers on the panel at the top of the elevator door. Every time the number increases, my heart thuds rapidly in my chest.

"You're nervous." It's not a question but a statement from the young woman next to me.

My eyes still stare up at the numbers refusing to look at Lexie. "I am not," I say weakly with my fingers still drumming on the trolley handle.

"You are, Arizona," Lexie replies.

Closing my eyes I inhale a deep breath that I had been holding since I stepped onto this elevator, I nod my head slightly. Yeah, Lexie is right. I am super nervous right now. Opening my eyes and look at my online friend's face and let out a nervous smile. "Of course I'm nervous. Today is my first day here and I already have to learn how to serve a VVIP customer. What if I make a mistake? What if I drop the food? What if that VVIP doesn't like me? What if…"

Lexie immediately cuts my rambling, "You will be fine, Arizona." She gives me a reassuring smile and pats my shoulder. The ding sound of the elevator gives us the sign that we are already on the 35th floor. When the door opens, Lexie walks out first while I push the trolley carefully hoping not to drop anything. "Besides, Meredith said this VVIP had requested you to send her breakfast on your first day," Lexie says with a playful smirk on her face.

I stop in my tracks. "What do you mean by this VVIP had requested me?" I look at the skinny brunette with a questioning look on my face.

Lexie just smiles at me. Before I could register what was going on, we are already standing in front of the Presidential Suite door. Lexie presses the doorbell button and announces, "Room service!"

Wait, who is this VVIP? Lexie said 'her'. So it's a woman VVIP. How she knew today is my first day? How could she have requested me on my first day? Is it Miss Montgomery? Or is it Miss… Before I could finish guessing, the door is flung open slightly and the face of a sleepy Callie Torres appears behind the door. God! She was stunning when the last time I saw her on the interview day, but seeing her without make up on, her slightly messy hair and her eyes barely open is priceless! This woman is so gorgeous that I can't stop myself staring at this goddess with natural beauty.

"Good morning, Miss Torres," Lexie's voice snaps me out from my deep thoughts about my new boss.

The Latina woman smiles at Lexie, "Morning, Little Grey," she greets back. Her brown eyes look at me, my heart beats fast in my chest and my stomach starts to feel uneasy. "Good morning, Robbins," she smiles at me. Did she smile at me? I'm not dreaming am I? Callie Torres is smiling at me? I mean, the young and hot billionaire who is currently among the top five World's Most Eligible Bachelorette is smiling at me? How I knew about that fact? Yes! I just did a Google search about her last night.

Lexie kicks my feet which brings me out of my train of thoughts about my boss. "Ouch," I groan and give Lexie a hard glare. When Lexie signals me with her eyes I knew I have to say something to my boss. Looking at the brown eyes that I have started to love staring into, I force a smile at her. "Good morning, Miss Torres." Good thing is she still remembers my name.

The taller woman has her gaze on me for a few seconds which makes me feel nervous. She finally takes a step away from the door and opens the door widely to welcome us into her suite. My eyes widen as I try to absorb the view in front of me. On my left side there is an exclusive bar counter where wines and champagne is located perfectly. At the back of the bar there is a two door refrigerator and a small kitchen counter. In front of the bar, a six seated expensive dining table is located with a vase of roses placed in the middle. In front of me, there is a big living room with comfy gray couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room and a big flat screen television is hung on the wall. I would die to have a living room like this. Next to the living room there is a sliding door that connects to the pool at the outside of the room. To think that Callie Torres in bikini swimming in the pool… Okay I shouldn't think about my own boss like that. My eyes look over to the open door to the bedroom. I can see the king size bed in the room and wonder how this woman can sleep alone on that big bed. My eyes land on the messy working table at the corner of the living room so I can guess my boss is really a hardworking woman. Mmhmm…

"Bedroom or living room?" Lexie asks, waiting for our boss to answer. I wonder why Lexie asks bedroom or living room instead of dining room.

"Living room, please," she says gently before making her way to the bedroom.

Nodding at our boss' answer, Lexie starts to lift the tray of food off from the trolley and takes it to the living room. I just watch my friend place the tray on the coffee table with ease. This woman is really a pro waitress. Lexie gives me a signal to come over and I immediately obey. "Miss Torres always has her breakfast in the living room because she loves watching the morning news while having her breakfast. But sometimes when she has a 'guest' she will ask us to put her breakfast in the bedroom," Lexie fills me in a little information about my new boss in a whisper.

"A 'guest'?" my brows rise with a questioning look on my face.

Lexie smirks at me. "You know what kind of 'guest'," the skinny woman uses quote fingers when she says 'guest'. Callie Torres with a 'guest'? A 'guest' like girlfriend? Boyfriend? Or sex partner?

When I hear the sound of footsteps coming to the living room, I shake my head slightly to brush off the image of Callie Torres with her sex partner naked on the bed. "Thank you, Lexie," the brunette boss hands the tips to Lexie and Lexie accepts it without hesitation and replies her with a 'You're welcome'.

As Lexie walks to the food trolley with me behind her, Callie Torres' voice stops us.

"Arizona Robbins," she calls out my name and I instantly freeze. Lexie gives me a playful wink and smirks before pushing the food trolley out of the room. As the door closes, my heart beats fast. Why did Lexie leave the room without me? And leave me alone with my new boss in her suite. What's going on here? I turn around to face Callie Torres who is sitting on the couch watching the morning news on the TV. The white robe that she is wearing shows off her long tanned legs which I somehow hadn't noticed earlier. Seeing her sexy legs makes my breath hitch in my throat. "Breakfast?" she asks with her perfect brow raise. "The breakfast is too much. I alone can't finish it," she mutters.

I just stare at the woman in the living room with a questioning look.

"Come here, Arizona. Have breakfast with me?" she asks again.

Are you kidding me? Did she just ask me to have a breakfast with her? In her suite? Suddenly it reminds me of my conversation with T yesterday. Shaking my head and with a forced smile on my face I reply, "I'm sorry. I can't have breakfast with you because you are my boss. Besides, I'm working right now. It's not good work etiquette to sneak out during working hours," I try to reject her request as nicely and politely as I can.

Her eyes lock onto mine. Again! Those sad eyes. Am I hurting her? No matter how much I hated her two days ago, I can't stay mad at this woman anymore. Seeing her sad eyes, makes my heart hurt. It's not because of me, right?

"I should leave," I say weakly and turn around to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry, Arizona," she apologizes suddenly. I stop in my tracks after hearing her. "I'm sorry about the coffee and interview incidents. I shouldn't have asked you to apologize to me when I was wrong too." Her voice is deep but I can hear the sincerity in it.

Without turning around I reply, "You already apologized in your letter. And I have already forgiven you. That's why I am here now, working for your company," I let out a small chuckle.

"No, it just a letter. I need to apologize to you properly. Verbally and physically," she says as I hear her footsteps behind me. Physically? What kind of physical apology does she mean of? "Hope you can have breakfast with me as my apologize treat." She explains.

I turn around to say something but she cuts me off.

"No buts…" she says with her index finger raised in front of my face. "Now sit down, have breakfast with me or I will not forgive myself forever." Her brows rise while waiting for my answer. This woman is really killing me right now. I can't say no to her at the same time I don't want Meredith to be mad at me because I am missing during working hours. But this is Callie Torres' request. There must be a reason that this woman requested me to serve her this morning right and Meredith knew about it. I let out a small sigh. I really can't say no to those brown eyes which light up when I nod my head. My heart warms seeing the smile that appears on her face. She leads me to the living room where the breakfast is waiting for us.

I'm having breakfast with Callie Torres! I'm sure all women and men around the world would be jealous of me if they knew about this.

* * *

I open my locker to get my street clothes. I strip off my uniform and throw it into the laundry bin. Good thing about this place, I don't have to wash my uniform because they have their own laundering department for staff uniform. My first day at De Lujo went great so far. It's worn me out but I love this job. I even worked extra hours so I can learn more things on my first day.

Breakfast with Callie Torres was great even though she only managed to ask three questions about my background before we got interrupted by her phone call who I assumed was her mother. It was sweet to see and hear Callie Torres talking to her mother in Spanish over the phone. Callie Torres is hot when she was talking Spanish. She may be a boss for everyone here, but hearing how gentle she was when talking to her family, it makes me wonder how she treated her ex before? I had read the gossip about her and her last girlfriend which had ended earlier this year. Since then there was no news or gossip about her relationships. I wonder if she is in a relationship now.

I put my on jacket and grab my purse from my locker. Closing the locker door, I make my way to the door where I see the chef from early this morning making his way to the locker room. He looks at me up and down and smirks at me. Did he just check me out? I raise my brows after seeing his eyes on my body while blocking my way out. "Can I help you?" I question the man in front of me.

With his eyes still on my chest, "Hmm, are you free tonight, new girl?" he asks with a dirty look on his face.

I know this face. "I'm sorry. I don't mind if chicks ask me that, not men. So sorry," I smirk back at him.

His eyes blink rapidly trying to digest the new information. "So you are…"

I cut him off. "Gay!" I nod for confirmation. "So can I leave now?" I ask. Without saying anything he let me walk passed him. "Good night, Karev." I wave my right hand to him. Lexie was right that this man will try to hit on me.

I send my good night wish to my other new colleagues. Even I am new here, they didn't treat me like a crap. Well not all are nice to me, but it's good enough to have a few helpful colleagues around you on your first day. Lexie had helped me the most. I really need to treat this woman with my first salary.

I step out from De Lujo Hotel. The skies above me have already turned dark. I had requested Meredith to stay till dinner because I had used my working hours having breakfast with Callie Torres. Meredith asked me to go home, but I insisted on staying. So here I am, at 9:20 pm outside my work place after having worked for more than 12 hours today.

I hear familiar giggling sounds coming from my right. I turn my head and see my ex, Katherine, laughing at whatever Joanne said to her. The smile on her face fades when her dark eyes meet mine. "Arizona…" my name comes out from her mouth. I used to love her voice when she said my name. But now, the feeling is emerging again. To say I'm not hurt seeing how happy she is with Joanne now is an understatement. I was the one, who had made her laugh before but now, it is another woman. She had cheated on me with this woman. I close my eyes trying to calm myself.

Opening my eyes again, I look at both women and smile weakly at them. "Hi, Kate, Jo."

"Hi, Arizona," Joanne gives me a hard glare with her jaws grit tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asks after a few seconds of silence between us three.

I glance over my shoulder to look at the lobby hotel behind me. "Oh, I'm working here now," I say proudly.

Katherine just stares at me with a sad look even she fakes a smile on her face. "That's great," she says awkwardly. How I wish I had the courage to walk away from them now.

"Oh, for your information we're engaged!" Joanne interrupts with their news obviously trying to make me jealous when she shows off the small diamond ring on Katherine's left hand. The dark blonde gives Katherine a kiss on the lips in front of me.

My heart aches seeing how happy they are now and the engagement news is like a knife stab into my chest. "Congrats," I say in a broken voice while trying to hold the tears at the back of my eyes.

Before the two women could say anything, I see them looking behind me. "There you are, Arizona." I glance over my shoulder to see Callie Torres walking my way. She surprises me when she wraps her right arm around my waist to bring me closer against her body while she places her left hand on my cheek. She leans in and before I could register what is going on, I feel her soft lips against mine. Soft. Strawberry. Sweet. I can't even think proper words to describe her lips. She pulls back slightly while I'm trying to catch my breath. Her thumb caresses my cheek softly. I'm totally melted into her touch. Callie smiles at me before she captures my lips again with hers. I think I could die tonight if she keeps kissing me. When she breaks the kiss with her eyes on me, she leans her forehead against mine. Having her close makes my heart thud rapidly. "I missed you," she whispers. I don't have any idea what makes this woman say these words to me. Is she drunk? No. I stare into her brown eyes. This is the closest I have ever been to see her beautiful eyes. Those eyes…

The fake cough sound coming from Joanne make Callie and I break our gaze.

Callie looks at both the women in front of us with an annoyed look. Did she know who are they? "Who are they, Arizona?" she asks with her right hand still wrapped around my waist. To say I'm not happy to be in her arms is an understatement.

Clearing my throat, "This is Joanne," I start to introduce them. Callie shakes Joanne's hand gently. I bite my lips trying not to laugh when I see Joanne's shocked face. "This is Joanne's fiancée, Katherine," I say as Callie takes Katherine's hand into hers. "Katherine is my ex." I don't know if I should say that to Callie.

Callie is eyeing Katherine up and down. "Well, you just missed a great person in your life," she says with confidence before she turns to look at me and winks. "So I have a chance to be with this woman. I'm the luckiest woman in this world."

I blush hard hearing her saying that about me to Katherine even though she barely knew me. "Anyway, Kate, Jo. This is Callie Torres, my…"

"Date," Callie cuts me off.

Why I feel like Callie Torres is trying to play a game with the two women in front of me? I could see the sad look on Katherine's face but I don't care anymore. Even though a date with Callie Torres will never happen, but to feel her soft lips on mine earlier is enough to make me super happy.

"Just finish what you have here. I'll wait for you in the car, okay?" Callie says in my ear. To feel her lips against my earlobe sends a shiver down my spine. She kisses my cheek and I could feel the heat on my face. "It's nice to meet you two," she says to Katherine and Joanne before walks to her car that waits for her in front the hotel.

"Wow! I can't believe you date Callie Torres!" Joanne finally says something. Now I think I can see Callie's game. "I'm so jealous with you now. You are so lucky! She is rich, Arizona."

I smile at the engaged couple. "Yes, I am so damn lucky," I say with a nod. Looking at Katherine, "I'm so damn lucky that you cheated on me, so I got a chance to be single and meet the beautiful, gorgeous, hot, sexy, stunning, adorable and down to earth woman in my life. She may be rich, but what I like the most about her is her heart which is rich with love," I talk dreamingly about Callie whom I barely knew but had read mostly good things about yesterday. I can't help myself from smiling widely while talking about my boss. "I have to go now. I don't want her to wait for me." Both Katherine and Joanne try to say something to me but I just turn around and walk to Callie's Mercedes S Class Coupe car with a satisfied smile on my face.

Yes! I really owe Callie Torres big time here.

* * *

 **A/N: check my twitter srock_ff for Calzona kissing scene ^_^**


	7. Chapter Seven - Is it a Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for making you all wait for this chapter. I was so busy since back from holiday. Work, bff's wedding, events etc. Sometimes it was hard for me to write after spent 12 hours at office. When I can't write, I will end up with drawing. Sorry, drawing much easier than writing. Since Sara posted her selfie, my hand too itchy to draw her lol XD**

 **Anyway, big thank to my lovely beta, RikNik. Without her I will not be able to continue this story.**

 **Thank you to all readers and reviews. I really appreciate it. Also silent readers. I try my best to write faster.**

 **To LegendRobbins, I think I had wrote Arizona's age on Chapter 4 when Arizona went for interview. For Callie's age it will be mention on Chapter 8. Just wait for it.**

 **To mientosz, thank you. More drawings coming soon ^_^**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER SEVEN – IS IT A DATE?****

* * *

It had been more than three weeks since the night Callie Torres kissed me. My boss, Callie Torres had kissed me. I mean one of the sexiest women in the world had kissed me! Yeah, she was among the top three sexiest women in the world list last year. I don't know why, since the day she sent me the apology letter, I started to Google about her online. Well I can't deny that she is a sexy woman. Seeing her pictures taken by the paparazzi while on vacation in Italy, I have to say she has a very sexy body. Curvy hips and tanned skin, she's so damn sexy! I wonder if I would ever get a chance to witness it with my own eyes. Damn it, Arizona! What is wrong with you? She kissed you that night just to help you.

My boss had explained to me that she heard the awkward conversation between me and the two women. When Joanne was showing off the engagement ring to me, she sensed something was wrong and decided to play along with both women. She also apologized to me before she left her car at the airport that night for kissing me without asking my permission, like she needs my permission to kiss me when I was the one who felt so damn lucky to get kissed by her. Her soft lips…

It surprised me when almost a week later Lexie told me about pictures of Callie Torres kissing me was in a gossip magazine. Lucky it was night and the pictures were not too clear but to be careful, Callie had instructed Addison to let me stay in one of the rooms at the hotel for a few weeks. At first I refused to follow my boss' order but one night, on the way back to my apartment from work, one stranger followed me. It scared the hell out of me when he kept following me before Derek, one of Callie's bodyguards, came to save me and sent me home with his car. He said Miss Torres had appointed him to look after me after I refused to accept her offer to stay at the hotel.

So here I am, in a De Lujo Hotel room getting ready for my day. I don't know how long I may have to stay here. Lucky that Cristina had sent me my clothes and stuff so I feel like home here. Derek had told me to stay at the hotel for a few more weeks so I can't go anywhere. Teddy, Lexie and April decided to visit me a few days ago where we had movie marathon in my hotel room and they spent the night with me. It warmed my heart when Callie tried to make me comfortable. Even though we haven't talked to each other since that night, she always made sure Derek asks me if I need anything. Not that I want to complain much since I was not a social person either before. I am always busy with work so it didn't hurt much to stay at this hotel as long I have my laptop with me and have a place to sleep at night.

I put my vest on and look at my phone on the bedside table. Suddenly I remember T. I haven't heard anything from her since she left New York. Should I send a hello message to her?

I pick up my phone from the table and start to type a short Skype message to T.

 _ **Zozo: Hi, T. Haven't heard anything from you for weeks. How are you?**_

I turn off my phone after sending the message. Hope she will reply soon.

Sigh.

Time passes by. For the time being, Meredith has put me to the job of handling VVIP customers. Even though she didn't say it, I knew it was Miss Torres' order to keep me away from public. Sometimes it drives me crazy when Callie keeps making decisions for me but I know she is just trying to protect me. Am I regretting about the kissing the other night? Nah! This is the price I have to pay but it was worth it as I got kissed by Callie Torres.

"Arizona, your new VVIP customer will check-in at two. Please get everything ready in her suite," Meredith says as she hands me the paper.

I nod accepting the order. My eyes stare at the paper that had been given by Meredith. "Mrs. Torres?" I say quietly. I look at Meredith for more information but she doesn't say anything. Since Meredith seems busy, I walk out from her office and get VIP dishes ready to be placed in the suite.

Complete set of dishes. Check. Six set of cups. Check. I open the refrigerator to check all the drinks and food had been stored in it. Check. I look into the wine closet to check wine stock. Check. Wine glass. Check. Seems like everything under order. I look at my watch, it almost 1:30 pm. I glance around the suite one more time. Hope I didn't miss anything. When I am satisfied with all the stocks, I walk out from the suite.

As I walk through the hallway, I hear the ding sound coming from the main elevator. Since this floor is the top floor, it only has two Presidential Suites. From what I know, Callie stays in another suite and Meredith didn't give any information about my boss coming to town. So whoever is coming from customer's elevator must be the VVIP for this suite.

I freeze in the hallway when I see the elegant old brunette walking toward me with a bellboy behind her. She is wearing a black woman's suit with the skirt cut below her knees. The big sunglasses are placed perfectly above her head while her expensive red handbag hangs on her right arm. She stops in her tracks and her dark eyes lock with mine. I don't know why she looks at me that way. I flash a big smile on my face hoping my dimples will make magic on my customer.

"Mrs. Torres?" I just assume that's her because only Mrs. Torres will be coming to this floor. I thrust my hand in front of her.

"Arizona?" she asks.

I give her a small nod in surprise. She knows me? Did Meredith tell her about me? This woman looks familiar or resembles someone I know. I blink several times trying to remember if I know this woman. Brunette, tanned skin, brown eyes… she reminds me of…

"Oh. My. God. You're so beautiful, Arizona." Instead of taking my hand, she grabs my face and squeezes hard. Ouch! Don't squeeze my pretty face too hard, Mrs. Torres. "Calliope really knows how to pick a woman," she says with big smile on her face.

Did this woman just say Callie knows how to pick a woman? And I am that woman? My mouth opens slightly trying to say something but I seem at a loss of words. "Mrs. Torres…" It is hard for me to say anything when she is squeezing my face, hard!

Another ding sound comes from the elevator and I see Callie Torres walking out from the car. Her eyes widen when she sees the scene before her. "Mama!" Hearing Callie's voice, the old woman finally releases her hands from my face. Thank God! I could still feel the pain on my face now. Callie looks at me and then at the old woman in front of me. So, this woman is her mom.

"Oh dear. She is so beautiful," Mrs. Torres glances at me and pats my bruised cheek. "She really looks good with you." This time she pinches Callie's cheek.

I could feel the temperature in my cheeks rising up. Callie's face is also beet red, I'm not sure because of blushing or the pinch. "Mama! I told you, Arizona and I are not dating!" Callie scolds her mom.

Mrs. Torres glares at her daughter. "But you kissed her…"

"I just…"

"You like her," Mrs. Torres teases.

"Mama…"

The daughter and mother start talking in Spanish which I obviously have no idea what they talk about except when they say my name. I look at the bellboy who just put the bags in the suite and gives me an awkward gaze while witnessing these women talking. I should leave shouldn't I?

"Umm, I think I should leave," I say quietly.

Both Latinas look at me. "Callie told me that you stay in this hotel?" Mrs. Torres asks me.

I look at Callie who just shakes her head while she mouths something to me silently behind her mother. I don't have any idea what she's trying to tell me, so I just answer the older woman's question without hesitating, "Yes." Callie puts both her hands on her head in a frustrating gesture. Did I say something wrong here?

The older Latina has a big smile on her face. Callie really got her beautiful smile from her mother. "Great! We will have dinner together tonight!" she announces with full of excitement as she pats my left shoulder.

Eh?

"Mama, Arizona will be working tonight," Callie tries to give an excuse.

Callie's mother puts her hands on her waist and gives a hard glare to her daughter. "You are the boss here. You have power over her schedule."

"Mama…" the young Torres tries to protest but her mother just cuts her off.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, I want Arizona to have dinner with us. It's final!" she pats Callie's cheek softly while Callie just makes faces. Aw… she is so damn cute when she makes faces like that. Mrs. Torres turns to look back at me, "See you tonight, Arizona. Calliope will pick you from your room at 7 tonight," she says without asking me first. This lady really knows how to manipulate other's decision. Callie just rolls her eyes. The old woman leans closer to me. "Wear something sexy. A sexy dress," she whispers and I could feel the blush creep up my face in an instant as my eyes lock into the brown ones behind this woman. Mrs. Torres pulls back and gives me a wink before walking past me into her suite.

Mrs. Torres gives a tip to the bellboy before he leaves the floor leaving me and Callie Torres in an awkward situation in the hallway. I avert my eyes away from her beautiful dark eyes that I have started to love looking into since the first time I saw them. "If you are not comfortable you can say no," she finally says something.

My eyes find their way back to look at the brunette's face. I try to study her face. She seems nervous but at the same time she looks sad. "Well, Mrs. Torres insisted for me to come…" I pause before continuing when her eyes lock with mine again. "…but if you don't want me to be there, I will not go." I put a fake smile on my face. Who wouldn't want to go for dinner with Callie Torres?

"No, no! I want you to join me," she says immediately "I mean join us." This woman is so damn cute when she is nervous. Who knows the world's famous billionaire, Callie Torres, is this nervous? I'm so damn lucky have a chance to witness it. We have been gazing at each other for a few seconds. She really wants me to join them for dinner?

"So…"

Callie nods her head slightly without breaking our gaze. "So, I will pick you at 7?" She raises her eyebrows waiting for my confirmation.

I nod to confirm with a shy smile on my face. "Seven."

The megawatt smile crosses her beautiful face. Aw, Callie Torres rarely smiles. I mean Callie rarely has a big smile on her face. Have I said her smile is so beautiful? This woman should smile more.

"Calliope!" Mrs. Torres calls out her name from the suite.

Callie rolls her eyes. "Yes, mama?"

"You can look at Arizona as much as you want later tonight. But now I need your help to teach me how to turn on this TV!" she yells from inside.

I let out a small chuckle while Callie sighs with her cheeks blushing lightly, shaking her head in disbelief. "I hope you will not get annoyed with her tonight," Callie whispers to me.

"I heard it, Calliope!"

"Damn it!" she curses to herself. I bite my lower lip, trying to hold in my laugh. Her eyes meet mine again. "See you tonight," she says with a small smile.

"See you tonight," I reply back.

With that she walks past me and steps into her mother's suite. As the door closes, I finally take a deep breath that I had been holding since I was alone with Callie Torres. I will have a dinner with Callie Torres and her mother. Suddenly I feel a knot in my stomach when I think about tonight's event. Damn! What am I thinking here? Why did I agree to have dinner with them? I mean Callie is my boss. Is it a date? Your first date doesn't involve your parent right? Suddenly something clicks in my mind. Holy crap! What am I going to wear tonight?

Damn!

* * *

I stare at the pile of clothes on my hotel bed. I don't know how long I have been staring at it. I don't have a dress to wear for tonight's event. Mrs. Torres told me to wear a sexy dress. I need a dress but the truth is I don't have a dress. Well, I have one or two dresses in my parent's house in Denton but not in New York! I have never been to any wedding or any formal event here. Usually I am the person behind the events where I had to serve people food but tonight I need to dress up. Holy crap! It's really happening?

My hotel room's door is opened. I see Teddy, Lexie and April burst into my room. Since I got to stay in this hotel, I let Lexie have an extra card key for my room. Sometimes she spends the night here when she works late.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask confused at seeing April and Teddy also here.

"We came to help you, Zo," Lexie explains.

Teddy and April had decided to visit me today in New York after I freaked out in our Skype convo earlier today. I can't believe they drove for two hours from New Jersey just to visit me here.

As the door closes behind April, Teddy says, "Wow, you really have a lot of clothes to wear tonight." She points her finger at the mountain of my clothes on the bed. She puts her bag on the couch.

"But I don't have a single fucking dress!" I yell in frustration.

April smirks at me. "That's why we are here," she says as she pats my cheek. I just watch my three friends walk around my room. April puts her bag on my bed. "Since you and I are almost the same size, I brought my dress for you," she pulls out the baby blue dress out from her bag. She walks in my direction and puts the dress in front of me. I glance down to the dress against my body. It's a beautiful dress. "Perfect!" she says with a big smile across her face.

"Okay, let's put some make up!"

After almost 45 minutes getting ready with help from my online friends, I stand in front the mirror looking at my reflection. I wear April's baby blue dress with the length above my knee and sleeveless. This dress is showing off my toned legs perfectly. I glance to my face. Lexie had done a great job putting the makeup on my face. She let my hair loose on my shoulder and stays wavy. I'm pretty sure I look smoking hot in this dress which is showing off a bit my chest. I definitely can't wait to see Callie's reaction.

Putting the heels on and the earrings, I spin slowly in front of my friends who are sitting on my bed. "How do I look?" I ask.

"Perfect!" "Gorgeous!" "Sexy!" the three of them say at the same time.

Hearing that makes me feel at ease after I stress out myself over this dinner earlier in the day. But the sound of the doorbell signaling Callie's arrival has my stomach rolling and doing flips. Am I ready for this? Teddy makes her way to the door and opens it. "Oh. My. God. You are really Callie Torres," she says in an amazed voice behind the door.

"She's here?" April squeals loudly as she runs to the door. She pushes Teddy off from the door. I could see April freeze next to Teddy. "Holy crap!" she exclaims.

I turn to look at Lexie who just rolls her eyes. Since Teddy didn't open the door fully, I couldn't see Callie from the room. So I decide to walk to the door after I put on my leather jacket and take my purse. "Teddy, April," I scold both women in a whisper and brush them off from the door. I finally turn to look at the person who is standing in front of me. My eyes go wide seeing the beautiful, stunning, gorgeous Latina who is smiling at me. She has her dark hair neatly in a bun behind her head with a few curly locks loose on the sides of her face. Her lips are red. It reminds me of the night that she had kissed me with those delicious lips. Hmm, wonder if I could taste those full lips again. My boss is wearing a short tight black dress. This dress shows off her delicious tanned and long legs that men would die for. Well, women too. Should I say this dress should be illegal for Callie Torres to wear?

Callie has her eyes up and down my body. I could see her cheeks blush slightly. I doubt it was because of her blusher right? I mean Callie Torres is blushing looking at me. That's a good sign right? When her eyes lock with mine, she finally says, "You look…um great," she stammers. She shakes her head. "I mean, you look great, the dress looks good on you. Your hair glows, your eyes are beautiful. I mean…" when she notices what she is saying, the deep blush creeps around her face. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" she says as she lets out a nervous chuckle. God! She is so adorable. How could a badass like Callie Torres be this adorable?

I give her my dimpled smile. It always melts people's heart. "Yes, you are rambling," I repeat her words.

"Damn!" She curses under her breath. I chuckle quietly seeing how nervous this woman is now. After a few seconds she joins me laughing lightly at her own nervousness. When her gaze finds my blue eyes, I get totally lost into her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes are mixed with joy and sadness. How I wish I knew what caused the sadness in her life.

The sound of clearing of a throat from my back brings us out from our train of thoughts. I wonder what she thinks about me. "Oh, sorry." I open the door wider so Callie could see my friends. "These are my friends. Teddy, April and you know Lexie," I introduce Callie to my friends. "Girls, you know this is Callie Torres."

"Hi," my three friends wave their hands to my boss with big grins on their faces.

"Hi, everyone," Callie says while she waves her right hand to my friends. The smile suddenly vanishes from her face in a split of a second; her brows scrunch like she is thinking about something serious.

I turn to look at my friends who give me a shrug. When I look back at the Latina, she still seems off. "Miss Torres?" I try at first but there is no response from the woman in front of me. "Um, Miss Torres?" I try again and I raise my voice slightly. She finally snaps out from her deep thought and her eyes locks with mine. I give a concerned look to the brunette after a long pause. Then her eyes dart to my friends before she looks back to meet mine.

She shakes her head slightly and forces a smile on her face. Wonder what was on her mind. "We should go now, Arizona. I don't want my mom to wait for us."

I just nod and turn to face my friends. "See you guys later," I say as they mouth 'good luck' to me and wink. Yeah, like I need my luck tonight. I am lucky enough to have dinner with Torres' women tonight.

Callie nods her head to my friends and walks by my side. We stand in front of the elevator in awkward silence. I could feel my friends peeking from the corner of the hall but I just ignore them. The sound of the elevator breaks the long silence between us. When the doors open, she places her hand on my lower back. Her small touch is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I stand in front on the side of the elevator buttons while she stands next to me. Callie leans forward to press the G button, her front brushes against my upper arm. I let out a small gasp, feeling the softness of her breasts against my body. Damn! If she is not the billionaire Callie Torres, I would push her against the wall and fuck her right now. I could see she has a small smirk on her face. This woman is something…

"There will be press or paparazzi at the lobby door, so you will use the back door," Callie says. "My mom will come to the restaurant with her driver later." She explains without looking at me.

I look up to her confused. "How about you?" I question her.

Her eyes meet mine. "I will use the front door like usual." Since our kissing pictures got taken by paparazzi, I always see new pictures of her in the magazines almost every week. Not that I'm not enjoying seeing her new pictures, but to think the paparazzi keep following you wherever you're going, I hate the idea of her facing the paparazzi alone.

"No!" I suddenly raise my voice. "No! You don't have to face the paparazzi alone. Even though there is nothing between us, even though we are not dating, I want you to know that you don't have to protect me all the time. I was scared on the night when one of them followed me on my way home. You have protected me since that night and I'm so grateful for that. But I hate the idea of you protecting me but you have a hard time facing them. They take your pictures everywhere, every day. I can't be selfish in this because you just wanted to help me that night. You brought the old me back since that night where I lost it since I knew she cheated on me. I should move on and be happy. So no, don't protect me if you have to face them alone when you are with me." My eyes widen just noticing I had said too much to my boss.

Callie gives me a shocked look, surprised with my reaction. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. But then, she has a wide smile across her face. "Okay," she says shortly. Before I could ask anything, the elevator doors are open. I see her bodyguards, Mark and Derek in black suits already waiting for us. They both are busy giving orders to their team from their communication gadgets. "Change of plan," Callie says in boss mode as she walks out from the elevator and takes her black long coat from Mark.

"What?" Mark and Derek ask simultaneously.

The Latina stops in her tracks and faces both her bodyguards. "You heard me. Change of plan. Arizona and I will use the back door," she says as she glances towards me while wearing her coat. Wow! She really changed her plans after hearing me. "Mark, tell Richard to wait for my mom. You and Derek take the Audi and follow my car from behind," she gives the order to the tall blonde man before she turns to Meredith's boyfriend. "Get my 'baby' to the back door as soon as possible," Callie throws her car keys in the air before Derek caught it and gives a nod to his boss. Witnessing the bossy Callie, makes me wonder how she give commands in the bedroom. Damn it, Arizona! What is wrong with you?

While Mark gives orders to his team in front of us, Callie takes my right hand and intertwines it. She pulls me behind her to the restaurant then passes through the kitchen. All employees' eyes are on us and it makes me feel nervous. Callie tightens her grip and squeezes my hand in comfort. She must have sensed the tension from holding my hand. When we finally reach the back door, she pulls out her phone and types something on it without breaking her grip on my hand. I glance down to our intertwined hands. I don't know what it is, but to feel her hand in mine, feels so right.

"Your car is ready, Torres," Mark announces.

Callie nods and turns her face to me. "You ready to have a ride with my 'baby'?" Her brows rise with a small smile on her face.

"Should I be jealous of your 'baby'?" I tease her.

The brunette lets out a small laugh. "C'mon," she says before pulling me out of the door where her red 2015 Ford Mustang GT is waiting for us. Holy crap! I'm going to ride that car with Callie? Derek walks out from the car and heads to the black Audi A4 with Mark which is supposed to be the car that I should ride with, I guess. Callie pulls me to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I give her a look but she replies me with a proud smile. Can this woman stop being perfect? Once I'm in her car, she closes the door gently then jogs to her side and gives some instruction to her bodyguard. Callie finally enters her car and glances in my direction.

"And this in your first plan?" I ask.

Her brows furrow playfully acting like she is thinking hard now. "Well, nope. I never bring any of my dates in this car. So I never plan to bring my 'baby' out earlier."

"So this is a date?" I question her playfully; hope it will not hurt if she says no.

Callie's perfect brows rise. "It is a date," she says. "Well, if only you want to date me," she continues.

I couldn't help to have a big dimple smile on my face after hearing her. "It is a date then." I nod.

The brunette mirrors my smile. "It is a date," she reconfirms. "Except, our first date is involves my mom." She rolls her eyes.

I let out a small chuckle. "She is an amazing person. I can tell from seeing her daughter." I wink at Callie.

"She is." Our eyes lock again. I still can't believe how lucky I is to be this close to Callie Torres. I have a dinner date with her. Well yeah along with her mom. Those brown eyes that I have started getting addicted to, no matter what, she looks happy now, something deep in there is hiding some sad story. The car behind us gives a lamp signal and we immediately break our gaze. "That's our all clear cue," she says as she puts her car in gear one. "Hope you enjoy your date with Callie Torres."

Sure I will!

* * *

 **A/N: check me at my twitter srock_ff for my drawings**


	8. Chapter Eight - Let Me Protect You

**Disclaimer: I did not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again. End of the month always been a busy week for me. I try my best not to delay for next chapter.**

 **Today I woke up with big smile on my face when I saw my fave writer ThisIsJulie finally update her story. She is an amazing person. And also even after had tough day at work, I'm so happy that my beta replied me with this chapter. Thank you, RikNik who never stop helping me with this story. You are awesome!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. You all are awesome readers. Let's continue Calzona AU journey from Arizona POV~**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER EIGHT – LET ME PROTECT YOU****

* * *

After about an hour of sitting next to Callie in her Mustang, I learnt a few things about this woman. First, she loves music. She would rather be listening to music than talking in the car. Not that she didn't like to talk me or maybe she is nervous like I am, but I love listening to her singing along with some of the 90's boy bands' songs from her IPod. Even though she is only singing in a small voice, I find it really cute. How come the young billionaire Callie Torres loves 90's boy bands? Hmmm, Boy bands' fan. Second, she is still not used to the Manhattan roads and we got lost a few times. I told her to use the GPS if she is not familiar with this place but she insists that she knows the road to our destination. She even said she just wanted to use the long road even though it would only take 20 minutes to arrive at our location. Stubborn! She also warns me not to call her Miss Torres if we want to call tonight as our date night. So I start to tease her by calling her Calliope even though she told me to call her Callie but she seems okay with it. Calliope… I will never get enough of saying her beautiful name.

My mouth hangs open when I see that she stopped her car in front of Il Mulino Restaurant. Holy crap! This is an expensive Italian restaurant in New York. Never in my life did I think that I had a chance of having dinner here. Not just that, from what I knew it took months to even get a reservation. Before I can put my entire mind together again, I see Callie open the door on my side. She throws me a smile as she extends her hand in front of me for me to take. I place my hand in hers before I step out from her car.

"This place is expensive," I whisper to her.

She just lets out a small chuckle. Her laugh is like a beautiful melody that I have started to love to listen to. She leans closer to me and whispers back "Don't worry about that. Welcome to my world," she says as she squeezes my hand softly, telling me that she is with me. Callie hands her car key to the valet parking attendant and gives him a tip. She intertwines our hands and pulls me into the exclusive restaurant. Having her hand in mine has put me at ease. We stop in front of the reservation staff counter. "Hi buonasera," Callie greets before the staff could greet her first.

"Buonasera, Miss Torres. It's good to see you again here," the man greets back. This man knew Callie. Of course, he knew who Callie Torres is. From the way he greets Callie, it is obvious that this is not the first time she has been here. Besides, who didn't know her in New York? Even Joanne knew who she is. Well, only I didn't recognize her in our first meeting. I was stupid! "Your mother has already arrived. Let me lead you and your partner to your table," he says politely with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Julio." With that, Julio leads us into the restaurant and I could sense peoples' eyes on us as we walk in. Callie leans closer, "You know you still can change your mind about dating me if you are not comfortable with this." When she sees I am hesitating to say anything, she continues, "You don't have to answer now." She gives me a bitter smile.

Callie's words have made me think if I really am not ready for this. To be in her world where all people are looking at you in everything you do. Where you don't have your own freedom, where you have to think twice in whatever you want to do. Am I ready for this?

When we approach the round table in a private corner of the restaurant, Mrs. Torres looks up at us. Her eyes dart to our intertwined hands as a big smile creeps up her face. I can clearly see that Callie got her breathtaking smile from her mother.

"Can I bring the wine now, Mrs. Torres?" Julio asks.

"Yes, Julio. Please bring us Pinot Grigio Wine," Callie's mother says elegantly. The restaurant staff nods and walks away. "What took you so long?" she asks as Callie leans down to give her a hug and kisses her cheek without breaking her grip on my hand.

"We got lost," I say suddenly.

Callie pulls herself from her mother and freezes after hearing me. She turns her head and gives me a hard glare. Oh crap! Did I say something wrong? "Calliope, didn't I told you not to drive by yourself in New York?"

The beautiful Latina lets go of my hand, "Mama, I'm 31. I can drive by myself," she huffs.

"You are still my baby girl, you know that," the older Torres points her finger to her daughter. Callie just rolls her eyes behind her head as she takes off her coat and places it on the back of her seat. I hope she is not mad at me. Mrs. Torres' eyes land on me. "Oh, come here Arizona. Give me a hug."

I chuckle lightly before I lean down to give the older woman a hug. "Thank you for inviting me," I tell her. When I pull my body off from her, she takes a hold of my hand as her eyes skim over my body. "You are beautiful, Arizona." She says in amazement.

I could feel the blush creep over my face. "Thank you, Mrs. Torres," I say with a shy smile on my face. Callie pulls the chair next to her mother for me to sit. As I take off my jacket, she helps me with it and takes the jacket from me before putting it on the empty chair beside her. How gentlewomanly Callie Torres is and I'm so damn lucky to have witnessed it.

"Calliope, if you break Arizona's heart, I will give you a very long lecture," she warns her daughter when we both finally take our seat.

I had so much fun watching these two Torres women banter playfully with each other since they arrived in New York. I just learnt that Callie and her mother arrived in New York from different destinations. Callie came from her residence in LA, while Mrs. Torres from Callie's family house in Miami. We order our meals. Lucky I had been working in a few hotel restaurants before, so I knew a little bit about Italian food.

"So, Arizona, tell us more about you."

I take a sip of my white wine and place the glass back on the table. "Well, I'm from a small town named Denton in Texas. My dad is a retired marine so when I was young we had moved around a lot. My mom is a full time housewife. She had to quit her job as a nurse because of my dad's job." Both Torres women nod at me and wait for me to continue. "I have a big brother who is just three years older than me. He is a marine and is presently serving in the Middle East." Talking about my brother, it had been a while since I last talked to him through Skype. Deep in my heart, I always wonder how he is doing there, but I can't let myself think too much about it because I will end up crying. "I miss him…"

Mrs. Torres places her hand on mine with a smile on her face. Her eyes meet mine. "You have a beautiful family. I wish I will have a chance to meet them someday. You should be proud of your brother."

I just stare into those brown eyes and turn to Callie who just looks sad. I wonder why? I turn back to look at her mother's eyes. The difference between her eyes and her daughter's is that her eyes have brighter brown than Callie's. Like her daughter's eyes, it's telling me of the sadness in it. "Thank you, Mrs. Torres. I am proud of him."

"Just call me Lucia." She says as she gives my hand a final squeeze before pulling it back.

The waiter arrives with our food. While looking at the waiter putting the plates on our table, I am hesitant at first about calling Callie's mother by her first name, before Callie leans in closer to my side. "You better call her by her name or she will not let me sleep peacefully tonight," Callie whispers.

I let out a small laugh which is followed by Callie. "I try my best," I give Callie a wink.

* * *

Dinner went very well. Even though the Torres women are billionaires, they treated me pretty nice tonight. I feel like Cinderella. There are many people out there but I don't know why Callie had chosen to have me as her date. Well actually it was Lucia who asked me to have dinner but me and Callie said it is a date. Our first date. The first date that involved her mother. I don't know if there will be another date. After we are done with dinner, Callie got an emergency call from her GM in Vegas. She wanted to have a short video conference with her staff in Vegas, so she has to go back to the hotel as soon as possible. At first she wanted me to come with her but her mother said she will do it instead. Callie gave me a worried look. I just give her a smile telling her silently that I will be fine. Not that I don't want to have some alone time with her, but I don't want to interrupt her much when she has some work to do. Gosh! This woman has to work even though it is night here.

Now Lucia and I are on our way back to the hotel. I glance out of the tinted window, seeing that the driver had taken a wrong direction. Did this man know which road to take?

"Calliope is my baby girl," Lucia's voice suddenly breaks the silence in the car. I turn my head to look at the older woman. She has her head turned looking to the side of the car. "I was a bad mother to her when she was young. I was so busy with work and events. She and Aria had grown miserable without a mother's love." Aria, I had read about Callie's older sister. I just stay silent, listening to Lucia words. "I let the nanny take care of her since she was a baby. I wasn't there when she said her first word. I wasn't there when she took her first step. I wasn't there when she had her first soccer match. I wasn't there when she graduated. I missed seeing my babies grow up to be beautiful ladies. When she first came out to me and her father, saying that she likes men and women, I threw her out from our house. I cut her off even though I knew her father still kept in touch with her. She was 20 at that time," Lucia says in a hoarse voice and I could see the tears glistening down her cheeks. "I can't forgive myself for treating my girls like that especially Callie. She deserves to have a better mother."

I reach up to grab Lucia's hand and squeeze it softly. I don't know what to say. I mean I never knew this about Callie's life but to think that her parents cut her off when she was only 20, it breaks my heart. I was lucky my parents accepted me with open arms when I came out to them. Only now, I didn't talk to them because my mother blamed me for letting Tim go into the marines. I just can't believe what I just heard. Callie and Lucia seemed to have had a beautiful and cute mother-daughter relationship especially when Lucia teased Callie about everything earlier. Wonder what had changed for them to be this close.

Without my realizing it our car had already pulled into the front of De Lujo Hotel. The old woman next to me pulled her hand off from mine and wiped the tears from her face. I glance at her, hoping that she is okay. Andrew, the hotel's staff, opens the door on my side. He smiles at me, of course he knew me. Since the first day here, he already spoke to me when I had lunch with Lexie. I slide out from the car; followed by Lucia who got helped by Andrew. "Thank you, De Luca," Lucia smiles.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Torres." He mirrors Lucia's smile.

Lucia starts to walk into the hotel lobby with me behind her still remaining silent. We stand next to each other waiting for the elevator while one of her bodyguards stands behind us. I stare at my fingers fidgeting nervously in front of my stomach. "Arizona?" Lucia finally breaks the awkward silence between us.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres?" I turn to look at her. She gives me a look and I immediately knew what I had done wrong. "Lucia…"

She has a big grin on her face. Just a few minutes ago she was crying next to me but now she looks happy. "Thank you for joining us for dinner," she says.

I put a smile on my face. "I should be the one thanking you for inviting me to this amazing dinner with both of you."

The sound of the elevator makes us break our staring contest. I let her walk into the car first and I follow behind her and her bodyguard. She places her room card on the elevator's touch pad and presses the button for the 35th floor. I decide to escort her to her suite along with her bodyguard, Jackson. When we reach the top floor, Jackson walks out first as we both walk side by side in the hallway. "Avery, you are dismissed now," Lucia gives an order to her bodyguard.

Jackson nods. "Let me know if you need anything, Mrs. Torres," Jackson says with a smile on his face.

"I will," she pats Jackson's upper arm softly. "Good night, Avery."

"Good night, Mrs. Torres," he nods then his eyes meets mine. "Good night, Miss Robbins."

"Good night, Avery." As Jackson walks to the elevator, Lucia opens her suite door. "I-I should leave too," I say.

Her brown eyes look into mine. "Can you accompany me for a while, Arizona?" she pleads to me.

I don't know if I could ever say no to those brown eyes. I give her a nod as my answer and follow her into her suite. She is heading to her bedroom, leaving me wandering around the living room and kitchen area. My eyes are scanning the kitchen area seeing if she needs something from my department.

"Arizona?" Lucia calls out my name from her bedroom.

"Yes, Lucia?" I answer, still feeling kinda odd calling my boss' mother by her first name.

"Can you bring me a glass of plain water please?" she asks.

"Sure!" I reply. I walk to the kitchen and fill the empty glass with plain water as per request. Then I walk to the bedroom. I stand at the door frame, unsure if I can cross the line and walk into this woman's private place.

Lucia has already changed into her pajamas. She sat on her king sized bed with her back leaning against the head of the bed ready for sleep. Her brow rises questioning me. "Why are you just standing there with my water?"

"Umm, sorry." I take it as her cue of permission for me to walk into her private bedroom. I place the glass of water on her bedside desk. There is a picture frame of the Torres family in which Callie has her arms wrapped around Lucia and kissing her cheek lovingly while the other woman who I assume is Callie's older sister, Aria, playfully squeezes Carlos' face. This family seems so close. How could Lucia say that she was a bad mother to them when all I see is love between them?

I could see Lucia's eyes on me from the corner of my eyes. "Arizona." Her voice is soft. I turn to look into her eyes. "Come and sit here." She pats the empty space on the edge of her bed. Without hesitating I take a seat and face the older Torres woman. Her eyes look deep into my soul while waiting for what she wants to say. "Arizona," she places her left palm on my left cheek. My breath hitches at her motherly touch, how I miss my mom's touch. "Please promise me you will take care of my baby girl."

I just stare into her brown eyes. Why would she ask me that? "Lucia…" before I can finish my words, she cuts me off.

"Calliope is a girl who doesn't show her feelings well. When I saw the pictures of her kissing you, I was asking her about you. Even though she denied it, as a mother I could see that she likes you. A lot," Lucia smiles as she remembers the moment she asked her daughter about me. "When she was with Sadie, that woman had control her, asking her this and that. As her mother, I didn't like that woman at all. Thank God Callie never brought her home to see me and her daddy. And Callie never said anything to us as to why she broke up with Sadie." Sadie Harris, Callie's ex-girlfriend, who is also a movie star. She is a beautiful, hot and sexy woman. I was jealous seeing their old pictures kissing when I searched about Callie online. Wait! Why should be jealous? "But you, after I heard what Addison told me, I came here purposely to meet you." She has a smile on her face. "Callie needs a little push to ask a girl on a date. When she was with Sadie, it was Sadie who approached her for a date and she just went with it. But with you, she wore her hard face because she didn't want to admit her feelings and I needed to kick her ass to make her make a move. I'm sorry for her being harsh to you at first."

I blush sheepishly and let out a small chuckle as I remember Callie asking me to apologize to her. "You have a great daughter," I say with smile.

Lucia mirrors my smile. "Please protect her," she begs as her eyes start glistening, holding back the tears that started to pool in her eyes.

"She doesn't need me…"

"Yes she does. When the time will come, she will need you the most. Please protect her with all you have," Lucia says weakly. "Please promise me."

I don't have any idea why she says this and why she asks me to promise her. "I promise…" I say, of course I will protect the thing that I love.

Lucia has a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, Arizona." She glances to the clock on the wall behind me. "I should go to sleep," she says quietly. I take it as a cue for me to leave. I stand up from her bed and watch this woman put a few medicine pills into her throat and drink the plain water that I brought for her. I wonder what kind of pills she took. I take the empty glass from her hand and smile at her. "Good night, Arizona," she pulls me into a warm motherly hug and I reply it gracefully.

"Good night, Lucia. Sleep well." I pull back and watch her adjust her body on her bed.

I retreat from her room and walk to the kitchen. I wash the glass before heading out from Lucia's suite. When I walk to the elevator, I hear the yelling sound coming from the other side of hallway. I decide to take a look because I knew who the voice belonged to.

As I reach the corner of the hallway, I see her talking on her phone with Addison standing next to her with her hand on Callie's back. "No! You listen here, Carter!" Callie yells through her phone and it startles me. "Once I reach there, I don't want to see your face anymore! Get your ass off from my hotel!" Callie ends the call and she punches the wall. My eyes go wide seeing her in anger. "Dammit!"

"Callie…" Addison tries to calm her.

Callie's shoulders slump in defeat. I don't know what's going on but it seems like it must be really big that has made Callie this mad. "Tell Mark I will leave for Vegas tonight. Get him to tell my pilot to get the jet ready now," she tells Addison.

Addison just nods. When she turns her head, she sees me standing in the corner of the hallway watching them silently. I shouldn't be here, should I? The red head smiles at me as she leans closer to Callie's ear and whispers something that makes the beautiful Latina turn around and our eyes meet. My heart pounds rapidly in my chest, seeing her sad eyes looking back at me. How I wish I can touch her and pull this woman into my embrace.

Addison sees the silent gaze between me and Callie. She pats Callie's shoulder and walks in my direction. "Arizona," she smiles. "You look great tonight," she says.

"Thank you," I reply sheepishly.

The red head pats my shoulder softly and leans closer to me. "She needs you," Addison whispers before she pulls back and winks at me. My mouth hangs open but no words come out. Addison throws me the knowing smile as she walks past me to the other side of the hallway.

My eyes look back up to Callie. I don't know how long we have been staring at each other. We called tonight as our first date but now I don't know where we are going. "I should leave…" I announce halfheartedly. Part of me doesn't want to leave this woman and another part of me is telling me I shouldn't be here. I give her a last smile before I turn around to leave.

"Arizona…" Her voice is almost a whisper but loud enough for me to hear her. I turn back, facing my date again. She seems hesitant to speak but I wait for her to take her time. "C-can I walk you to your room?" she finally asks in a shaky voice.

I nod in an instant without thinking twice about the answer. Nothing I want tonight other than to be with her as much as I can. I put my dimpled smile on my face as she copies my smile with her eyes lighting up with happiness. It feels so great to be the reason behind that beautiful smile. She walks closer to me. Callie takes my hand in hers and intertwines it naturally. It feels like we have been doing it for years. We walk side by side to the elevator in silence, enjoying the feeling of having each other this close.

"How was my mother?" she asks when the elevator arrives.

"She is sleeping," I say as I turn to look at the beautiful woman next to me. We both walk into the empty car and she presses button 13 where my room is located. "She is an amazing woman."

Callie has a sad smile on her face. "She is," she agrees. "Thank you for being there with her tonight."

"It's my pleasure to spend time with her," I say sincerely. That's the truth! Lucia is an amazing woman. She treated me so well even though I'm only one of her employees.

A few seconds later, we finally reach the front of my hotel room. "We're here," I announce quietly. I feel the tension in the brunette's hand as she tightens her grip on my hand, not wanting to let me go. I smile to myself knowing this woman was just like me, who didn't want tonight to end yet. "You want coffee?" I suddenly ask.

Callie turns her head to face me. Her perfect brow rises questioning me. "Huh?"

I let out a small chuckle. "You remember you told me I owe you a coffee?" I refer to the first night I met her. She was gorgeous that night.

A small smile appears on her face. "Yes." She nods.

"I'm thinking of paying your coffee back now," I wink at her.

"But your friends…"

"I told them to leave my room after I left," I tell her.

"Then I would love to," she says never breaking her gaze on me.

She can watch me as much as she wants and I love it. I place my room key card on the reader and the red light turns to green. I push the door open in hope that my friends have already cleaned up the mess that I created earlier. I put my key card in its place on the wall to switch on the lights in my room with Callie still behind me; I didn't plan to pull my hand from hers as yet. My eyes study my room and let out a small relief sigh knowing that my friends had indeed cleaned up my room for me. I need to treat them next time.

I turn my head to look at Callie who is obviously observing my small room. "Have a seat," I point at the single chair at the corner of the room. She nods and pulls her hand from mine. Sigh. I miss her touch already. My room is a single deluxe. Addison insisted to put me in a bigger room when I first came to stay at this hotel but I told her no because I just need space for myself so I don't need a big room. While waiting for hot water to be ready, I glance at the woman who now leans her front body against the railing at the balcony, enjoying the night view of New York below her. To have her back facing me makes me wonder if I deserve to have her in my life. She is a billionaire and a successful woman in this world and I'm just an ordinary girl. Why would this woman want to date me when she can date anyone famous or rich just like her?

I snap out from the train of my thoughts when I hear the sound from the kettle signaling me that the hot water is ready. I pour the hot water into two mugs and prepare the coffee. Since I had served her before, I knew how she likes her coffee. She loves black coffee with less sugar. I bring our coffees to the balcony.

"Coffee?"

Callie glances at me over her shoulder. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the strong smell of her coffee before finally turning to face me. "Thank you," she smiles as she takes the mug from me. Her fingers brush slightly against mine and I enjoy the feel even though it is just a small touch. She takes a small sip of her coffee and lets out a loud moan that turns me on. Damn it!

After we had a small talk, I finally say what I wanted to say to her. "You're leaving…"

"Yes…" she says in a whisper and didn't turn to look at me. We stay in silence for a few minutes before she finally breaks it. "But, I still want to have my next date with you." She turns facing me. "Real date. Without my mother. Without my bodyguards," she pauses and scrunches her brows thinking deeply. "Well it sounds impossible but maybe I will keep them a little bit far from us for our next date." When she didn't get any response from me, her face turns to panic. "Well, if only you want to date me again…" she says before sipping her drink nervously. How cute is that!

My smile spreads across my face when I hear she wants to have another date with me. Callie Torres wants to go on another date with me! Callie Torres! I feel like I'm floating right now. "Of course I want to go on a date with you again."

She has a mega-watt smile on her face, her eyes sparkle with happiness. We gaze into each other, her eyes drop to my lips as she licks her lips. I tilt my head and lean closer to her as she does the same. Her warm breath washes over my face and it make my body shiver with my needs. I look down to her plump lips. Damn! I really need to taste those lips again. She closes her eyes as I do the same. The sound from her phone startles both of us. "Damn!" She curses as she pulls her head away from me. She walks into my room and takes the phone on the coffee table where she had put it when she arrived here and places her mug on it before answering her call. "Hello!" she yells in frustration.

I take a deep breath. I didn't know how long I was holding my breath earlier. My eyes lock with hers. Callie gives me an apologetic look but I just smile at her. I walk back into the room and close the sliding door behind me. I put my mug next to hers before claiming my space on my bed with her standing in front of me.

"What? He was out of town?" Callie asks in a pissed off tone. "What time can he be here?" I just watch Callie listening to the person on the other end of the phone. She looks at me again and her face finally softens. "Okay. I'll meet you at five then," she nods. "Good night, Mark." She turns off her phone and lets out a long sigh. I finally stand in front of her and place my hands on her cheeks. She closes her eyes and breathes calmly at my touch. Her eyes flutter open again and meet mine. "My flight is at five in the morning," she tells me.

I force a smile on my face knowing she will leave me soon. "Stay with me tonight." I blink several times trying to register what I just said. She has a questioning look on her face. "I mean, just lay on the bed, little nap and cuddle up, that's all," I say nervously.

She nods with a small smile on her face. "Sure," she answers with a slight blush on her face.

I can't help myself grinning like crazy now. With that I take off my heels and pull her onto the bed with me. I scoot to the other side of the bed while she takes off her heels and puts her phone next to her after setting the alarm on it. I look up at her nervous face, like she has internal battle raging within herself. I raise my hand in the air toward her, waiting for her to take it. If I can do it with other girls, I can do it with Callie too. The difference with Callie is I want to take it slow with this woman because she is special. She takes my hand and climbs into my queen sized hotel bed. When she finally lies down next to me, I boldly make my move on her by pressing my lips against her full lips. Hmm… strawberry and coffee. At first she is caught off guard with my sudden move but then she relaxes and kisses me back. She puts her hand on my neck deepening the kiss and lets out a soft moan. Damn! If she keeps moaning like that I don't know if I can stop myself from striping off her dress from her body. When I feel my lungs burn due to lack of oxygen I pull back slightly and lean my forehead against hers. Both of us pant heavily after our heated kiss. The smile on her face makes my heart melt. I peck her plump lips once again before whispering, "Good night, Calliope."

I pull my body off from her and turn off the bedside lamp next to my bed. When the lights go out, I scoot closer to her. I want to be close to her even if it's only for a few hours. She has her back facing me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer against my front. I could feel her shiver but then she lets out a relieved breath. It feels so natural to have her close, like we had been together for years. Even if I am not comfortable sleeping in my dress, I don't care as long as Callie is here in my arms. I knew she needed a hug after her stressful night and it is my pleasure to do it for her. I place a light kiss on the back of her head before I close my eyes. Let me protect you, Callie.

"Good night, Arizona…" replies Callie softly.

* * *

 **A/N: So what you think? Still no news from T? Now we know Callie is 31 and Arizona is 28. Check my twitter srock_ff to view the last scene from this chapter ^_^**


	9. Chapter Nine - We're Not Perfect

**Disclaimer: I did not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again! Sorry I took more than three weeks to update this story. My beta had been busy and while waiting I am finally two chapters ahead.**

 **And earlier this month, Sara had out as a bisexual. I'm so proud with her. And her new song, damn I really want the studio version.**

 **Big thank to my Beta, RikNik. I know you are busy but you are amazing to me. You are one of the reason I'm still writing here. Thank you for everything. I wish I could repay you. All mistakes are by me ^_^**

 **To my lovely reviewers, readers and silent readers, thank you so much for following and reviews for this story even it's not a good story compare to others. Thank you *bows***

 **Let's continue Calzona's journey from Arizona's POV~**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER NINE – WE'RE NOT PERFECT****

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun hits my face. I roll my body to the other side of the bed so that my back is now facing the bright morning sun. Today is my day off and I don't plan to wake up early. My left hand reaches out to my side looking for some contact with the beauty that had fallen asleep next to me last night. But I only feel the cold sheets and it makes me squint my eyes to look over the empty space. Was it a dream? A dream where Callie Torres was sleeping next to me? A dream where I had kissed her good night? A dream where I had my arms wrapped around her to hold her closer? I roll over with my back on the mattress and blink my eyes brushing off the sleep thinking about the beautiful brunette who I can't help get off my mind lately. It wasn't a dream right?

I glance at my alarm clock on the bedside table. It shows 9:37 am. I know it wasn't a dream. She might have left me early in the morning to catch her flight to Vegas. My eyes widening as I remember something. Damn! I went on a dinner date with her last night but I totally forgot to ask her, her number. I pull the pillow next to me that still has the smell of Callie's perfume over my face and scream in frustration. How stupid I am? How can I forget to ask her, her number? I can't just ask Addison for her number. I mean how can I ask my GM, _'Hi Miss Montgomery, can I have Miss Torres' number because I forgot to ask her personally last night after I went on a dinner date with her'_? Should I ask her mom then? Ah, Lucia would probably tease me hard if I ask her.

I slide out from my hotel bed, knowing that I can't sleep anymore after frustrated with myself. The sound of an incoming Skype message on my phone makes me look over to the object on my bedside table. There is a small paper beneath my phone. Wonder what is that? I pick up my phone and place it on my lap before taking the folded paper. The neat handwriting _'Dear Arizona'_ on the paper reminds me of Callie's apology letter. She wrote me a letter before she left. I can't help the big dimpled grin from adorning my face right now.

Unfolding the paper, I start to read its contents.

 **...**

 **Hi sunshine,**

 **Hope you had a good sleep and are rested. You seem to be enjoying your sleep while I'm writing this letter. Like I said in my first letter, I'm not good with words. Sometimes they are left unspoken. Sometimes they lead to misunderstandings. But I still write this letter to let out what is in my mind after spending the night with you.**

 **Sorry that I have to leave early. I wish I had more time to spend with you, to get to know you better, to be in your arms like last night, to go on a second date with you. But then, this is my life. It sucks! I have to travel a lot. I hardly ever spend more than a week in one place. I hardly ever get to spend my time with my love ones. I wanted to ask you about this last but I couldn't. So I am asking you now, are you sure you still want to date me? I can't be a normal person for you who will be there for you when you are down. I can't promise you when I can meet you. I can't promise you your freedom. I can't promise you happiness. So once again I ask here, are you sure you still want to date me.**

 **Anyway, thank you for holding me last night when I myself didn't even know that I really needed it. Thank you.**

 **Calliope**

 **...**

She is questioning me if I want to continue this with her. Am I ready to lose my freedom? Am I strong enough to face the world when we are a whole world apart? Am I really okay to have a long distance relationship? I don't know. Is she really worth it? I really don't know.

I glance down at the bottom of the paper where she wrote her 10 digit phone number with a message _'call or message me later'_. I let out a small smile on my face. Sure I will call this woman later. Then my eyes dart to my phone where I have an incoming Skype message. I slide to unlock the screen and see my brother's message and also an earlier message from T. I touch on Timmy's message first and read.

 _ **Timmy: Hello my beloved sis. I know I had promised you a video call today but I can't make it. I'm so sorry. My team needs to move to the south so I'm not sure when we can have a video chat. So talk to you later. Oh, Momma is worried about you. Please give her a call, Zo. Don't stay mad at her too long because of me. Please…. Love you so much :-***_

I don't know how long I have been staring on my phone screen. Today we were supposed to have a Skype video call since I'm off today. Tim wants me to talk to my mother. It has been almost two years since I talked to her. My parents knew I was in relationship with someone but they don't know that my relationship with Katherine is over. I don't know if my parents want to talk to me anymore after I had blown up at them that night.

...

 _"This is not acceptable, Arizona!" Momma yelled at me._

 _"Momma…" Tim tried to butt in but got cut off by me._

 _"It is his dream! It is my job to make sure his dream comes true!" I yelled back. "He wants to be a marine. Let him be!"_

 _Momma's blue eyes stare sadly back at me. She pointed at my dad who was sitting on the couch, watching us silently. "I almost lost your dad. I don't want to lose my son!"_

 _I knew Momma was scared to lose Tim. My dad lost his left leg when he was on duty. I was only thirteen when it happened. But this is Tim's dream. "People leave and die, momma. No matter where, when or why. Timmy wants to be a marine. Let him be! Let him fight!" I looked up at my brother's face. "Let him make us proud…" I said in almost a whisper, holding back the tears that were collecting in my eyes. I didn't want this either. But his face lights up every time he told me about his dream._

 _"You listen here, young lady! No one is leaving." She pointed her finger at me. Then she turned to Tim. "No, Timothy. I will not let you go!"_

 _"Momma, I love you. But please understand, I want this," Tim said with the hope that our mom will understand._

 _"No, Tim! If you walk out from this house, don't you ever step back into this house again!" Momma warned him. There is a terrified look on Tim's face. Without thinking much, I grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him to walk with me. "W-where are you going?" my mom asked in a shaky voice._

 _I stopped at the front door and took a deep breath. I don't want to do this but my stubbornness told me otherwise. "We're leaving, Momma, Dad. Bye," I said flatly before I finally walked out from my parent's house with Tim in tow._

...

Tears are rolling down on my cheeks as the last moment with my parents are replayed in my mind. It would be a lie if I said I didn't miss them. I fucking miss them especially after I spent the night with Lucia Torres last night. Lucia's soft touch made me miss my mom's touch. She was the person who I always turned to when I was sad. I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand.

 _ **Zozo: Hey, bro. I understand. You need to stay safe because I'm gonna tell you about the new amazing woman that I just met weeks ago. Kate and I have broken up for a month already. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I'm over her already. We need to catch up with each other next time. I will give Momma a call next time. Love you too :-***_

After sending the message to my brother, I open T's message. It had been a while since we exchanged messages over Skype.

 _ **Badass_T: Hey, Zo. Sorry I was pretty busy over the last few weeks. I'm good. Thanks for asking. How about you? Hope everything has been good for you as well. Oh gosh! I missed talking to you =D**_

I missed talking to you too. But since I met Callie Torres, I started to think whether I want to date T anymore. I mean, she is a real person but we have never met before so I don't feel as though she is real while Callie, she is here even if only once in a while but she is real! I don't know how to explain it. Imagine if you had been asked out by two people for a date with one of them from cyber world while the other is right in front of you, which one will you choose? Well, Susan is also real and we even had sex that night before she asked me to go on a date with her, but Callie is different. I don't know what or why. Something about her that draws me to her. Is that the answer to whether I really want her in my life?

 _ **Zozo: I missed talking to you too. I am great as always ;-) Oh, have you read about Adele who will be holding her concert in Madison Square Garden in the middle of September?**_ **  
** _ **  
**_I read the announcement for Adele's tours in US a few days ago and it reminded me of T. Of course my girls are excited for me because this will be my chance to meet my idol. But T had asked me to watch Adele with her. Now, I don't know if T still wants to watch Adele with me here in New York. We still have a month and half to talk about the concert. We really need to buy the tickets as soon as possible before they get sold out. With that message I slip out from my bed and walk to the bathroom to catch my shower. I can't believe I slept in this uncomfortable dress. _Ugh!_

* * *

In the evening, I walk alone in Central Park, killing my free time before I meet up with my friends for a movie night. It had been a while since the last time I was here. The last time I was here was when Katherine and I went on our first date. It was a great date but it doesn't mean anything to me now. I let out a small smile to myself remembering the night with Callie Torres. She was in my arms last night and it felt so good. If it felt so great to just hold her, I wonder what it will feel like to have sex with her?! _Damn, Arizona! Behave!_

I slip out my phone from my jeans pocket and unlock the screen. I scroll down to the new number that I just saved this morning. My thumb is fidgeting either to press the call button or not. I finally hit the green button and place the phone to my ear. I hear the sound of ringing while walking aimlessly in the park. My heart beats rapidly in my chest waiting for her to pick up her phone.

 _"Hello,"_ the voice from the other side greets me but suddenly I trip over something and fall to the ground on my butt hitting it hard.

"Ouch! Damn!" I curse loudly. I look at the smirking boy who was controlling his car toy back to his direction. I give him my hard stare like I'm going to kill him. He just gives me a naughty smirk before walking away. Damn boy! You are not cute at all!

 _"Arizona?"_ Callie asks in a worried voice over the phone. _"Is that you, Arizona?"_ she tries again when I didn't answer her immediately.

"Yes, it's me," I finally answer awkwardly while trying to get off from the ground. I let out a moan of pain and rub my sore butt with my other hand.

 _"Are you okay?"_ she asks after a long pause between us. _"You seem like you are in pain."_

I let out a loud sigh. "I am…"

 _"Now you have me worried. What happened?"_

I found an empty bench and make my way towards it. I slowly sit on it and lean my back against the wooden material. "I'm at the park and I fell…" before I could finish my words, Callie cuts me off.

 _"What? Is it bad? Where are you? I thought you have a day off today,"_ she says in a panic tone. _"You're in public… no one followed you?"_

I smile after hearing her. I look around me and I haven't noticed anything off since I was here or maybe I was too deep in my thoughts about this certain Latina. "No. So far I didn't see anyone stalking me or taking my pictures. Except a little boy who ran his control car into me which made me fall," I answer and I get a throaty laugh from the Latina with a 'Sorry' in between. Have I ever say that she has a beautiful melodic laugh? And the fact that she knew that I have a day off today warms my heart and I don't think I told her that yesterday. My day off got changed at the last minute this week because we have a big function this weekend. "How do you know I have a day off today?" I ask her in a teasing voice.

 _"Um, well… I kinda asked Addison the day before yesterday about your work schedule before coming over because I-I plan to ask you out on a date."_ She explains with a stammer. _"I planned to ask you for a dinner date before my mom pushed you to join us."_ She continues. _"Addie must tell my mom about me asking about your day off and t-that was why she has flown there yesterday. I'm sorry…"_

Callie had planned to ask me out for dinner before her mom butt in between us? Wow! She even asked Addison about my schedule so she can try to fit it with hers. Wow! And just wow! Callie Torres really wanted to date me before her mom pushed us into it. And why would she say sorry for it? I mean, if someone like Callie Torres wants to go on a date with you, no way she should say sorry for it.

"No need to feel sorry about last night. I had a great night with you both," I reassure her. "Anyway, how are you?" I ask with a smile on my face.

 _"I'm good. I arrived around 8 this morning and since then I had a nonstop meeting with my directors and shareholders. I'm kinda tired,"_ she says in a worn out voice. I wish I was there with her so I can hold her just like last night. She was fast asleep last night after we cuddled up. _"I wish you were here…"_

 _I wish the same, Calliope…_

 _"Oh, I need to meet my clients during tea time soon."_

"Okay," I say halfheartedly. I don't want to stop the conversation with this woman yet.

After a few seconds of silence, Callie finally says something. _"Arizona?"_ her voice is soft.

"Yes?" my brows rise wondering what she wants to say.

 _"You know the hotel is holding the charity function next Sunday right?"_ she asks.

I instantly nod even though I know that she can't see me. I had checked the functions lists that are to be held at De Lujo hotel's ballroom for the next three weeks. One of it is under Torres' Foundations. It means Callie will be in New York next week so I can see her. "Yes, I know," I answer.

 _"Well, I… umm… I plan to… how to say it?"_ she stumbles over her words which I find really cute. _"Umm… Arizona. I plan to bring my date. And_ …" I just smile silently, waiting for her to continue. _"And I plan to bring you as my date."_

I let out a small giggle. I feel like I'm floating knowing that she wanted me to attend the function as her date. I wish I can… "Err… I think you Miss Torres forgot that I am F&B worker so all the staffs from my department have to work that night. Including me," I tease her.

 _"I can ask Meredith…"_

I cut her off. "And my duty is to serve the VVIP table that has Callie Torres in it…" I playfully whisper on the phone.

I could tell she has a big smile on her face when she says, _"Well, then this Callie Torres is so lucky to have you that will serve her that night_ ," she plays along.

I see my friends walking in my direction at the park. "I'll see you there then," I say. "My friends are here and we are going to watch a movie tonight. So, can we talk again later tonight?" I ask in hope she didn't decline my wish.

 _"Let me call you tonight? Can I call you at 11 in East coast time?"_ she asks me back waiting for my answer.

"Okay, then." I smile alone as my friends finally arrive to where I am now in the Park. They each give me an amusing look but I just roll my eyes at them. "Talk to you tonight."

 _"Okay,"_ she says simply. _"Say hi to your friends."_

I pull my head slightly from my phone and look up at the girls. "She says 'hi' to you girls," I tell my friends who have been giggling since they came, knowing who I was talking to over the phone.

"Hi, Callie!" the three girls scream loudly as they lean closer around me.

I hear Callie's angelic laugh from the other end of the line and I can't help not to fall for it. She has a good deep voice. _"Have fun, Arizona. Bye."_ She says finally.

"I will. Bye," I reply before ending our call. I look up at the three women in front of me. "What?" I ask as I stand up from the bench.

Teddy wraps her arms around my shoulder. "You need to tell us about last night," she wiggles her brows with a naughty look on her face.

I let out a loud laugh. "Nothing happened…"

"Nothing?" April asks in a slightly disappointed tone.

I shake my head. "Nope."

"But she stayed in your room last night," this time it is Lexie's turn to tease me. One of my colleagues might have seen Callie coming in or going out from my room and told her since everyone knew Lexie is my close friend.

I blush lightly as I remember the night cuddling Callie on my hotel bed. "But nothing happened…" I try to brush off their questions.

"Kiss?" Teddy tries again.

My cheeks are now burning at the question. "We have to go now or we will miss the movie," I say as I walk away from my friends.

"Aaa… you kissed her! Arizona kissed Callie Torres!" April says in a teasing tone as the three of them chase me.

Yes! I kissed her first last night and now I miss that woman so much. Is that too soon to have this feeling?

* * *

 _ **Badass_T: Sorry, kinda busy today. Yeah I had read about it too. Are you going?**_

 _ **Zozo: Yes, I am going! How about you? Are you still on with your plan to watch her with me? And my friends?**_

 _ **Badass_T: I have to check my schedule first but I think I can make it to NY during that time. You still want me to watch Adele with you? You know, I have ignored you for weeks and I thought you will hate me or maybe you don't want to be friends with me anymore…**_

I smile at her last message.

 _ **Zozo: I understand that you are just busy. There is no way I will hate you =P**_

 _ **Badass_T: ^_^ Thank you. But Zo, I need to tell you this. I hope you don't hate me after I tell you this .**_

 _ **Zozo: Why do you assume that I will hate you? Just shoot me ;-)**_

I lay on my hotel bed. I had so much fun tonight with my girls. And the news that Teddy got her job in the law firm office in New York City really brightened up our girls' night out but it seems like April will feel left out with her alone in New Jersey. Maybe I can ask Callie to find a suitable job for her here.

 _ **Badass_T: Actually I'm kinda seeing someone right now…**_

I stare at T's message for a few seconds… or maybe minutes, I'm not sure. I don't know if I should feel happy for T or not. I turned Susan down because I thought I wanted to date T but then Callie apologized, trying to mend the tension between us and she kissed me on my first working day at her hotel. Callie Torres kissed me and since then I totally forgot about T and ours didn't come true coffee date. Now T just told me that she is kinda seeing someone. I should be happy for her right? I mean I am also kinda seeing Callie right now so I didn't lose anything right? Well yeah I didn't lose anything, I don't know why but I feel slightly jealous with the idea of T seeing someone else. I can't have T and Callie at the same time, can I? Since when have I become a greedy and selfish person?

 _ **Badass_T: I know you are mad at me right now. I promised to ask you out on a date before but now I have broken the promise. Please say something. You can yell at me but please don't be silent…  
**_  
I think I have made this woman panic wherever she is now.

 _ **Zozo: I'm not mad at you =)**_

I try to reassure her.

 _ **Badass_T: But you were silent…**_

I let out a small chuckle while typing my message to T.

 _ **Zozo: I'm processing. But I am happy for you. Trust me ;-)**_

Should I tell her about me seeing someone too here?

 _ **Badass_T: Thank you, Zo ^_^ But I still want to watch Adele with you if you still ok with that idea**_

Is it still a good idea to watch our favorite singer together? I know we are not alone but I don't know how to face her in real life. I'm also considering bringing Callie with me for the concert but I don't know if she is okay with the idea of being with me at a public concert. I know she has been to a few concerts when she was with Sadie but will she be ready to go out in public with me if we are to continue dating? I know a date with Callie means I have to be in private, exclusive places with her but will she consider going to a park, carnival, movies, concert like normal couples do?

 _ **Zozo: We should get the tickets soon or it will sell out .**_

 _ **Badass_T: Let me take care of it ;-)**_

 _ **Zozo: What? Wait… no!**_

 _ **Badass_T: Five tickets right including me?**_

 _ **Zozo: T… =.=**_

I glance at my phone time and it shown 10:48 pm. Callie will call me soon. And now T insists on buying Adele's concert tickets for me and my friends. Who is this woman?

 _ **Zozo: Don't you dare, T**_

 _ **Badass_T: Just done talking to my PA. She will book the tickets now ;-)**_

 _ **Zozo: We will pay you back .**_

 _ **Badass_T: What did you write? Because I can't see your last message**_

 _ **Zozo: =.=' I said we will pay you back**_

 _ **Badass_T: I really can't see what you write to me…**_

This woman tries to play me.

 _ **Zozo: …**_

 ** _Badass_T: Ok… Finally I can see your last message. XD You can treat me to dinner after the concert ;-P_**

 ** _Zozo: It's a huge difference! It's like you treat me with expensive Italian food while I just treat you to a corn dog from the street side stall._**

 ** _Badass_T: I love corn dog! XD_**

This woman just made fun of me while I am serious and not liking the idea of her buying the tickets for me and my friends. Huh!

 _ **Badass_T: I have to go now. Ttyl ;-) Good night, Zo**_

T tries to run away from this conversation.

 _ **Zozo: We are not done talking.**_

 ** _Badass_T: We are not talking… we are… typing XD_**

If she were right in front of me, I would have choked her hard.

 _ **Zozo: Whatever! Just go before I kick your ass. Bye and good night XP**_

 _ **Badass_T: Hahaha! Bye, sunshine ;-***_

She called me sunshine… just like Callie in her letter. I smile alone at the thought of Callie Torres. I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I look up in the mirror, thinking about what has happened to me lately, to be this lucky to have gone on a date with Callie Torres. I don't know what is waiting for us next. The question from her letter this morning is still left unanswered. I guess she will ask me again tonight. The sound of the ringing tone from my phone made me jump from my deep thought. _She's calling!_

I jog out from my bathroom to find my phone on my bed.

"Hello," I greet slightly out of breath.

 _"Um… hello?"_ she greets back. _"Are you okay?"  
_  
"Yes! I am okay. Why do you ask that?" I ask back in confused.

 _"You… seem like out of breath… like you are in the middle of doing something… naughty."_

I freeze after hearing her, trying to think what she meant by naughty. "Calliope!" I scold her after I realized what she is talking about. "I'm not in the middle of doing… damn! I was in the bathroom when my phone rang!" I hiss at her.

What I got is a belly laugh from the woman on the other end of the line. _"Haha! I believe you."_ It is true!

There is a pregnant pause between us. One minute? Two minutes? Five minutes? No idea. All I could hear is her ragged breath over the phone. It feels like she was close to me like last night. I slide under cover on my bed and turn off the bed side lamps so I am ready to call it a night while talking to Callie. Hearing her voice before falling off to sleep puts me at ease. I lay back on the comfy bed. I didn't get it if I sleep in my own bed. My own bed…

 _"How was the movie?"_ She finally breaks the awkward silence between us.

I have a big dimpled smile on my face. "Great! We were watching The Secret Life of Pets. It is a pretty funny and meaningful movie. I mean have you ever wondered what your pets are thinking when you are not around? What adventures they have been through? They can't talk and damn they are super cute," I explain excitedly.

I could hear Callie's laugh, while listening to my rants. _"I wonder who is the mastermind behind the plan of watching that movie,"_ she wonders in between light chuckles.

"Well, it was me," I admit and I got another deep laugh from the other woman. "What? A grown up woman can't watch an animated movie?" I ask in a slightly annoyed tone. Not just animated movies, I am also a big fan of Disney's movies.

 _"I hope you don't drag me to watch that kind of movies if you plan to go on a movie date with me soon,"_ she says in a teasing tone.

I pause and think about the idea that she just brought up. "Haha! That will be a great idea!" I perk up. "Let see what animated movie they have in the theaters right now." I tease back.

 _"Nononono… there is no way Callie Torres is going to watch that kind of movie in public,"_ she tries to protest.

I laugh at the image of Callie trying to hide her famous face from getting caught watching an animated movie in a cinema. "Pweaseeee… for me," I beg this woman.

" _No way, Arizona,"_ she immediately rejects my idea.

"Oh, come on." I pout.

 _"I can take you to the movie premiere…"_ she replies smugly.

I huff at that. Not that I don't like to be with her in her 'world' but I would prefer to have a normal kind of movie date where I don't have to dress up, where people didn't take my pictures, where I don't have to smile at strangers. "How about having movie date in one of our rooms?" I ask with a voice full of hope. "We can spend our time alone, cuddled up in bed…"

I could feel she is smiling even though I can't see her. _"I like that idea,"_ she says quietly.

I can't help the wide smile plastered across my face in the darkness of my room. "So, you will be here on…" Before I could finish my question, she cuts me off with her answer.

 _"Friday morning."_ She answers. _"I will be very busy on Saturday when I have a meeting in the morning, check the preparations, test the food and many more,"_ she explains and sighs. _"So, I think I should be there one day earlier so I can spend my free time with you on Friday…"_ she says quietly, worried about my reaction.

 _She wants to spend a day with me. With me! Fuh! What have I done to get this kind of attention from Callie Torres?_ The busy billionaire Callie Torres wants to spend her free time with me. "That's why Meredith put my leave on Friday next week." I'm guessing because Meredith just handed me my schedule yesterday for next week.

 _"Umm… kinda yeah,"_ she says sheepishly. _"Well, if you… if you don't like the idea, I can ask Meredith to change it."_ I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

Why would she think I will not like the idea? Spending time with her… _I'm all for it_! "No, no. I would love to…" my voice is low but I knew she could hear me.

 _"Great,"_ her smiling voice fills me. I can't wait for next Friday to arrive so I can be with her. I can't wait to see her face again. I can't wait to hold her hand again. I can't wait to cuddle up with her. God! What is wrong with me? Am I falling for her? It's too early to fall for her right? _"Arizona?"_

"Mmhmm?"

 _"About the questions that I wrote in the letter…"_

I cut her words knowing what questions she is talking about. "You asked me if I am sure about this, about us? I am, Calliope. I know you are a busy woman, you are a famous person but you are still human just like me. We are not perfect but if we can complete each other, we will be perfect. If you want me to be in your life, then I'm in. If not, then I will be fine. I can't be a perfect partner, I can't promise that I will look perfect and dress up for you if we go for events, I can't promise you that I will behave if someone takes my pictures without my permission." At this Callie chuckles lightly and it makes me smile. "So, Calliope, you really want to date me? An ordinary woman from a small town who has nothing to give you except her heart?" I question her question that was from her at first. My heart beats rapidly against my chest.

There's a long pause between us. I let her to think deeply before she answers me. _"Yes… yes Arizona."_ She answers with a smile.

The smile on my face is getting bigger and my heart is warm hearing her answer. "Then, my answer is yes too."

We spend the rest of the night just listening to each other's breaths until I feel my eyes are too heavy to stay open. My breath evens out and I could hear Callie's voice faintly over the phone. _"Good night. Sleep well, sunshine."_

 _Good night, Calliope… Friday please come faster._

* * *

 **A/N: Check my Twitter srock_ff for the drawing of the scene where Callie called Arizona at night. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	10. Chapter Ten - Unexpected Night

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again! Thank you so much for all the reviewers and readers. Nothing can make me happy than knowing people read this story ^_^**

 **To Calzonafan123, well just enjoy the journey ;-)**

 **Big thank to my beta, RikNik. Thank you for your time. You are awesome =D**

 **Lets continue Calzona journey.**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~  
**  
 ****CHAPTER TEN – UNEXPECTED NIGHT**  
**

* * *

It had been a busy day for me. Many new VIP customers are checking in to our hotel for this Sunday's charity event that is to be held by the Torres Foundation. The organization has been set up mainly for helping people with no home, education and medication. The Torres family has become very well-known with this program since the past few decades. It is nice of this wealth family to help the community. It was led by Callie's father but since a year ago, the Torres' sisters, Callie and Aria, have been leading the organization together. What got me excited about this event is that Callie Torres will be in town tomorrow.

The smile on my face widens when I think about a certain brunette that has captured my heart. Since the day she gave me her phone number we kept calling each other every night. When she was too exhausted or busy, we would at least exchange a quick message once a day. But when we had time, Callie would call me before going to sleep. Sometimes we would both keep talking until one of us fell asleep but mostly it was Callie who fell asleep while talking to me and I found it really cute to hear her light snores on the phone. That woman has been working so hard.

I lay my back on the comfy hotel bed to get ready for my sleep. I am kind of a little exhausted today with all the preparation for the weekend's event. Since tomorrow is my day off, I had to stay a little longer to get some preparations done today so that I will not be too busy on Saturday. Looking at the white ceiling above me, I wonder when I will leave this hotel. Not that I don't like this place but sometimes I miss the place that I call home. I grew up as a country girl, who decided to find a job in this _'Never Sleep City'_. Well mainly because I was mad with my mom who did not agree with Tim's decision to join the marines so I left my small hometown, Denver, and started my life here alone two years ago. At first, I almost gave up living in this big city but then I found a stable job and Katherine which made me stay on. Two years I haven't seen or talked to the woman that brought me into this world. My Dad has called me a few times and we talked a lot about our lives. I'm glad my dad still keeps in touch with me, but my mom, I don't know. Two big headed women, even my dad and Tim can't do anything about us.

The sound from my phone snaps me out from my thoughts of my family and my life. My hand reaches out to the object of the sound on the bedside table. Looking at the screen, a smile appears on my face when I see the caller ID. I can even see my dimples popping in my reflection on my phone screen. Sliding the green button to answer the call, I place it against my left ear.

"Hello," I greet with a smile on my face.

 _"Hello, sunshine,"_ she replies. I'm sure she is just like me grinning like an idiot while listening to the other's voice. _"How are you today?"_ she asks, the same first question every time she call or text me.

"I'm good." I answer. "But it has become super great after I heard the melodic voice of a certain Latina," I play along and get a throaty laugh from the other woman.

 _"I'm glad to hear it,"_ she says between chuckles.

Her laugh is just like music that makes my body relax after having had a long and hard day at work. "Anyway, how are you?" I ask her the same question.

 _"Super great!"_ she says without hesitation.

We both giggle faintly against the phone. I really want to see her face. After a pregnant silence between us, I finally break it and say, "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." It is true! I don't know why I said it but it is true. I really can't wait to see her again tomorrow.

I can feel her smile widen over the phone just from her voice. _"Then you should open your hotel room door,"_ she says in her husky voice.

I blink several times and stay silent, trying to process what she was saying. "I'm sorry?" I ask in wonder. "Why should I open the door?" I ask again trying to make sure I didn't hear or think wrongly. When you were hoping for something, you can't help imagining it in your mind and make it feel like real.

 _"Because you said you can't wait to see me…"_ she says playfully.

My head snaps and I bolt out from my bed in an instant. I run to the door but then my feet hit the edge of the small table near the door. "Damn!" I hiss in pain and glance down to the offensive object or it was me who was not being careful.

 _"Arizona?"_ Callie's worried voice echoes into my ear. It always feels nice to have someone who worries about you.

"I'm okay," I reply quickly.

 _"Okay…"_

With that I continue to the door. I am too excited to open the door so I just skip the part to peek through the peep hole to see the person in the hallway. When the door finally opens, I see the woman that I wanted to see so badly standing in front of me. She is wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with a black leather jacket. I had only seen her in casual clothes once before. She is usually in her office attire or dresses. I glance down to her feet and see that she is only wearing a pair of sneakers instead of heels or boots. How cute. My eyes finally make their way to her face where she has let her hair flowing freely down passed her shoulders like the night when I first saw her and also on the day of my interview. I love seeing her letting her hair down like this. But my favorite is definitely her messy hair when she wakes up in the morning.

"Earth to Arizona?" she waves her hand in front my face. I can feel my cheeks burn from blushing because this woman just caught me checking her out. "Looks like you really missed me," she says with her brows rising while teasing me.

I avert my eyes from her dark brown ones. I give her a silent nod and glance up again and see that she has a breathtaking smile on her face. Damn! I'm so screwed! Who wouldn't be shocked if you are expecting to see her the next day but she is here standing in front of me now. In the middle of the night. In the hotel hallway. Alone…

"So, don't want to invite me in?" she asks in a playful tone. Her brows arch perfectly on her forehead waiting for my answer.

I shake my head, cursing myself quietly for being a fool. "Yes! Yes! Please come in," I open the door wider and gesture her to come in. She walks past me and she seems to purposely graze her left arm against mine for a slight touch. Just by that simple touch, a shiver runs down my spine. When she is finally in my room, I close the door behind me and let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. "What are you doing here?" Too many questions in my mind but that is the only one which comes out from my mouth. When she doesn't answer, I continue, "I mean I didn't expect you to be here tonight." The brunette finally turns around to face me. "Don't get me the wrong way. Not that I don't like seeing you tonight, now… b-but it's just…" I am at a loss for words when I finally realize that Callie is standing only a few inches away from me and her eyes are studying me intently.

"Just what?" she asks in a low tone as she leans her head closer into me.

"…Umm…," I totally forgot what I wanted to say when I feel her breath on my face. My eyes dart down to her plump lips. Those lips… My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I was so confident of kissing her on our first date night but now why do I feel so nervous.

She gives me a few seconds to withdraw but when she doesn't see any rejection from me, she leans closer and her lips finally graze against mine in a soft and slow movement. I let out a small sigh. How I missed those lips on mine. My lips are craving for her lips so bad. Without thinking twice, I cup her face and pull her in for another kiss. It starts slow but then she deepens it with her hands wrapped around my neck. She slowly pushes me against the door. As my back hits the door, Callie presses her body against mine. It had been more than a month since I got laid and now with Callie this close, I don't know if I can behave. Her tongue wipes the bottom of my lips asking for entrance and I part my lips to accept it without hesitation. She lets out a soft moan when my hands slide to her side and pull her body tighter against mine. Our tongues fight for dominance while our hands are roaming each other bodies boldly. When oxygen becomes an issue for us, Callie pulls her head off me. She leans her forehead against mine and we both try to catch our breaths. Callie's hand moves to the side of my face and her fingers tug my blonde locks behind my ears. "I missed you…" she whispers.

Is it too early to miss each other? Even though we have spent more time on the phone than next to each other, it feels so natural to have this kind of feeling. Missing her… and I like this feeling. "I missed you, too." I reply which gets rewarded with a big smile across her beautiful face.

We have been staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Callie pulls herself off from my body. I let out a sigh for losing the contact with this woman but then she holds my hand with her eyes looking at me. "You should sleep," she says knowing how tired I am today by looking at my face.

I let out a lazy smile on my face. I was totally awake when she kissed me but when she mentions sleep, my body and eyes react to that word. "Okay," I say before moving deeper into my room. She lets go of my hand and it makes me turn around to face her with a questioning look. "What's wrong?" I ask.

She puts her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and shifts from foot to foot nervously. "I should go back to my room," she says forcing a smile.

She didn't want to spend the night with me in my small hotel room? Well her suite ten times bigger than my room, of course she will be more comfortable to be in her own bed. The suite had permanently become her residence because she always came for business trip to this city. So from what Meredith told me, Callie wanted the suite to feel like home because she traveled a lot and was sick of hotel suites.

Her eyes stare deeply into my soul like she is reading my mind. "Unless you want me to stay…"

I didn't hear it wrong, did I? "Yes!" I answer within a split of a second. "Yes, I want you to stay," I say without a doubt.

The radiant smile on her face puts me at ease. I extend my hand in front of her, waiting for her to take it. Her tanned hand grabs mine and with it I pull her to my bed. She gets rid of her jacket and places it on the chair at the desk. I walk to the drawer and bring out my baggy shirt and shorts for her to change. I hand the clothes to her. Her eyes look down to the items in my hand then something clicks in my head. What am I thinking? She is Callie Torres, the young billionaire that owns hotel-chains around the world. Why must you give her your clothes for her to change? It's not a good idea, Robbins. When I am about to pull back the clothes, she grabs it and smiles at me. "Thank you," she says before walking to the bathroom to get changed. She just took my clothes. My worn out clothes. I move to the left side of the bed which I occupied when the last time we spent the night together and slip under the covers, waiting for the Latina to come out.

After about three minutes, she finally comes out with her clothes in her arms. She hangs it neatly above her jacket. My eyes rake up her curvy body in my clothes. My worn out clothes. Callie Torres is wearing my worn out clothes and I can't help myself but stare at those delicious legs. My big shirt seems to fit her body but my shorts seem a bit tight for this woman and it gives me a nice view of her round ass. Delicious ass. Yummy.

"Like what you see?" her teasing voice snaps me out from my naughty thoughts. She has a smirk on her face letting me know that she just caught me staring at her body and it makes my cheeks blush hard. What am I thinking, give her my shorts that expose her long tanned legs and she will be sleeping next to me tonight? It was a bad idea, Arizona.

"Sorry…" I scratch the back of my head even though it is not itchy. It was just a nervous reaction.

The smile on her face widens as she walks to the bed on my side. She leans down and her face is just centimeters from mine. "I like when you look at me like that," she whispers seductively before placing a quick kiss on my lips that is enough to take my breath away even only for a few seconds. She pulls her head from me and the smile on her face is still there. "I need to make a call, I will be back in five," she says and I just nod. My eyes watch her walking to the balcony that is attached to my room.

I need something else to think other than those legs and ass so I take my phone to reply T's earlier message that said that the tickets are in her hand now. She needs my address so she can send the tickets but I insisted on telling her that she has to keep it and only bring it on the day of the concert. I look at her latest message that she sent a few hours ago when I was still busy working. She sent me a picture of our Adele's concert tickets. My eyes went wide seeing the image from T on my phone. Five VVIP tickets that also have backstage meet and greet before the concert. Holy crap! How much would it have cost?

 _ **Zozo: OMG! VVIP TICKETS & BACKSTAGE MEET AND GREET? HOLY CCRAPPPP! {O.O}**_

As I send the message I hear the faint sound of incoming message coming from the balcony where Callie turns her head slightly to look at me over her shoulder. I give her my dimpled smile and she replies with a wink at me before turning back to face the sight of night in New York City. I don't have a plan to say anything to T anymore. Not that I'm not excited about the concert. I can't even think what I'm going to do if I see Adele right in front of me before the concert. But my body is too tired and my eyes are heavy with sleep. I put my phone on the bedside table before scooting down to have my back on the bed. I turn my head to look at the brunette on the balcony. I can barely hear what she is talking about on the phone but I could catch _'Mama'_ word from her mouth so I guess it must be Lucia. I let out a weak smile on my face, thinking back to the sweet memories of me and my mom. Tim is right, I should call her soon.

Callie turns around and when her eyes meet mine, she nods and says, "Yes, Mama. I am with her right now." Our eyes lock and we both smile warmly to each other. "You want to talk to her?" she asks her mom while her brows rise questioning at me silently.

I just nod my head and smile at her. Well, Lucia is a warm hearted woman, I couldn't say no to her.

The happiness on Callie's face warms my heart with pleasure. "Hold on, Mama. You can talk to her," she says as she steps back into the room. When I am about to move from my position, she just tells me to stay as I am. She puts her phone on speaker mode and puts it on my hand so I can talk to her mother without moving up. Maybe she knows how tired and sleepy I am now but then her mother wants to talk to me.

"Hello, Lucia," I greet the woman on the other end of the line.

 _"Hello, Arizona,"_ she replies. _"How are you, dear?"_ she asks in a motherly tone.

I smile at her warm question while my eyes look at Callie who has walked back to the glass door that separated my room and the balcony. "I'm good, thanks." Callie slides the door closed before she walks to the other side of the bed to get ready for sleep. "How are you anyway? I hope you are feeling great."

There was a slight sadness on the Latina's face when I watched her lay on her back next to me. _"Not so good, honey but I am okay,"_ Lucia says with a cough after that.

I feel like these two women are hiding something from me but it is not my position to ask them anyway. "I hope you will get well soon." At this I hear her breath hitch from the woman next to me. She closes her eyes and it seems like she is battling with her emotions. You should let me know what is on your mind, Calliope… I take Callie's left hand with my free hand and all I get is a sigh of relief coming from her. I'm glad that my simple touch is enough to calm her.

 _"Don't worry about me,"_ Lucia says trying to brush off the topic that is filling my head. _"Anyway, I'm glad you and Calliope are still seeing each other."_

I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks as I switch my position to face the beautiful woman next to me and put her phone on the bed between us. When her eyes meet mine, she mirrors my position and our eyes lock full of love and desire. "I feel honored that she still wants to see me," I say without breaking the gaze with the dark brown eyes that I'm addicted to now.

 _"I hope she doesn't scare you away because my Calliope if she falls in love, she falls hard,"_ Lucia warns me with a tease.

I let out a small chuckle while the brunette in my bed lets out an annoying huff. "Mama…" she scolds her mother.

My eyes find Callie's. "Well, I like the woman who loves me hard," I state in almost a whisper but enough for both the Latinas to hear me. Callie looks deep into my soul and a warm smile appears on her beautiful face. What I have done to get this close to this woman.

 _"That's great, Arizona!"_ Lucia perks up. _"Calliope, don't break her heart or I…"_

"Give me a loooong lecture," Callie cuts her mother off while her eyes are still on me. "I got it, Mama…"

 _"Good. So no sexy times yet?"_ Lucia suddenly changes the topic.

Callie's eyes go wide at this question as her cheeks blush slightly. "Mama!" she yells at her mother.

I let out a quiet laugh, totally not expecting this kind of question coming from an elegant, charismatic Torres woman. "If we are doing it, we will not be telling you, Lucia," I play along.

With this Callie's cheeks turn red like a tomato. Haha! I can't wait to show her my perky side and tease her like this. I lean closer and place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. She lets out a small sigh at the contact, _"Okay, I can hear the kiss from here."_ Her mother's voice echoes the room.

I think Callie has just had enough of teasing from her mother. "Okay, Mama. I hate to do this and you know that. Goodnight, Mama. I love you so much. I will call you in the morning," Callie tries to finish the conversation quickly. She looks at me waiting for me to say something to her mother.

"I'm sorry we have to cut this conversation short, but I'm looking forward to talking to you again, Lucia," I say. "Without Callie…" I whisper while giving Callie a playful wink.

Lucia's laugh fills my room and I get a hard glare from Callie. _"Good night, Arizona. I can't wait to talk to you privately,"_ she pauses. _"Calliope, I love you with all my heart. You know that right?"_

Callie nods. "Yes, Mama," she says quietly. I could see the sadness starting to take over her face again.

 _"Whatever happens, be strong okay?"_ Lucia continues.

Callie closes her eyes as she swallows hard. She is tightening the grip on my hand like she is holding some fear. Even though her eyes are closed, I could see the tears that have started to pool in her eyes. "I am, Mama," she answers in between deep breaths. "Love you."

I could see the smile on Lucia's face from her voice. _"Sweet dreams, girls."_

The long conversation with Lucia is finally over. I take Callie's phone from the bed between us and put it on the bedside table next to me. I switch off the lights to call it a night. When I lay back on my bed, I scoot closer to the broken Latina. I grab her forearm and pull her closer into my body, hugging her tight, never wanting to let her go. With her in my arms, her body shakes and I hear faint sobs coming from Callie. My left hand rubs her back softly while my other hand brushes her dark locks above her head. I place a long kiss on her temple while she is crying against my neck, telling her silently that I am here for her. It breaks my heart to see this woman crying hard without knowing why.

A few minutes later, her sobs slow down and her breath starts to calm. She finally wraps her hands around my waist and I'm more than happy to be this close with Callie. "You want to talk about it?" I ask in a whisper.

After battling with herself for a few seconds, Callie shakes her head against my neck. "No… not yet," she answers weakly.

I just nod. "Okay," I say trying to act like I am okay with her answer but deep in my heart I can't stand to see her this way without knowing the reason why. "I didn't expect you to be here tonight." I change the topic, trying not to push the woman in my arms.

She takes a deep breath. "I didn't expect to be in your arms tonight," she smiles lazily against the bare skin of my neck tickling me. It's so nice to have her like this. I want to cuddle up with her every night. Am I greedy? I am!

"What are your plans for our second date?" I ask, my mind can't stop thinking about what is waiting for us tomorrow.

"Excited, huh?" I let out a small laugh. "Well, since you are dating Callie Torres, I'm sorry I can't take you out for a movie, dinner at street café, bring you to the Central Park," she says while her fingers play with the edge of my night shirt. "So, I'm thinking of spending the day with you in my suite, alone…" she explains while waiting for my answer.

"Spend the whole day with you in your suite, sound interesting." My mind drifts to the imaginary image of me and Callie having a little make out session on her couch in her suite. Hmm…

"Someone has a dirty mind," she slaps my arm playfully.

I let out a belly laugh, "Can't blame me when you have a beautiful woman in your arms," I play back.

Even though it is dark, with the room only filled by the lights from the New York streets and buildings around the hotel, I could see her eyes on me. "Thank you, Arizona," she says as she arches her neck to capture my lips with hers. The kiss is soft and tender, telling me how grateful she is now to have me with her tonight. She pulls back and rests her head back on my shoulder.

If I wasn't too tired and sleepy, I might have had her pinned under my body by now and showing her how happy I am to be with her tonight. I give her a quick kiss on her cheek and whisper a goodnight in her ear.

"Goodnight, Arizona…" she replies with an evened out voice. Within a few seconds, her breath is steady and calm, letting me know that she is already asleep. I smile to myself and close my eyes to get some sleep myself.

Never expected to have her in my arms now… 

* * *

**A/N: thoughts? Check my twitter srock_ff for the drawing. Thank you for reading ^_^**


	11. Chapter Eleven - A Day Off With Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all reviews, new followers and readers. I love to read your opinions here and twitter so thank you. I really appreciate it. *bows***

 **I dedicate this chapter to one of my readers who I met in real life last week (you know who you are). I still feel guilty for making you wait for me for hours. (I feel like I was Arizona who made T waiting for her for hours XD) Thank you for letting me to know about you. It always fun to talk with you ;-)**

 **To my beta. Thank you so much for your time. Love ya! 3**

 **Lets continue Calzona journey from Arizona's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER ELEVEN – A DAY OFF WITH HER**  
**

* * *

The morning sun hits my face through the curtains that were slightly open against the window. I thought I had closed it fully last night. I didn't plan to wake up early today because it is my day off. My day off that will have Callie Torres in it. Callie will be coming to town. Thinking about that woman makes me smile in my sleep. _Calliope… Eh?_ My eyes shoot open as my mind replays the memory of last night. I feel a hand on my belly underneath my shirt and the warm body behind me. _She is here. Calliope is here. It's not a dream._ I can't help stopping myself from grinning like an idiot. It feels so nice to sleep in her arms. Eventually we must have changed our position last night. I was the one holding her last night but now she's being the big spoon. I wish I can wake up like this every day…

I feel Callie stir in her sleep while her nose is buried in my blonde locks. _Hmm… this woman really needs this sleep_. Since our first date night, we had talked a lot over the phone. She was busy almost all the time during the day. Meetings, lunches with clients, events, she really was a busy woman. But it melts my heart when she tries her best to call me at night. Almost every night, but when she has an event till midnight she just texts me a good night saying that she couldn't make it. She didn't have to explain to me since we only dated once and we are not even girlfriends but she thought I still needed some explanation. I can't believe I hated this woman the first two times we met and thought she was an arrogant rich bitch but she is the total opposite of what I first thought of her. She was putting on a hard face for me just because she liked me. If that was how she tried to ask a woman out, she is a complete moron.

I need to use the bathroom and when I try to escape from under her arm; Callie tightens her grip on my midsection and pulls me in closer against her body. "Don't go…" she whines in her sleepy voice.

I turn my head slightly and look at the sleeping face behind me over my shoulder. "I need to use the bathroom," I say in a whisper.

She has a big lazy grin on her face without even trying to open her eyes. She lets me go from her grip, "Go, before I change my mind," she says.

A few minutes later, I walk out from the bathroom and look over to my bed where Callie's body is spread over my bed. Her soft snoring tells me that the Latina has already gone back to her dreamland and I don't plan on waking this sleeping beauty who hardly has any free time for herself. I can't wipe the smile off my face when I see her peaceful sleeping face with her mouth slightly open. Never in my mind had I ever thought that Callie Torres would sleep in the same bed with me.

Suddenly it hit my heart when the question playing in my mind while looking at the goddess on the bed - _Why did she choose to date me? Why me?_ I'm not sure if I could believe her. There are people lined up for her, men and women but she chose to date me. Since she broke up with Sadie, I didn't see any new pictures of her and her date except with Addison or Mark. When the first time she came out in public as a bisexual woman, she was only 27 years old; seven years after she was out to her parents and that time Lucia gave her full support with the news. Not much information I was able to get online about her when she was 20 to 27 years old, other than basically she was in London Business School furthering her studies in a business course. Even though there are business universities in US, there must be a reason why she studied in London. Maybe what Lucia had told me weeks ago made sense now. Callie studied overseas because her mother disowned her during that time.

"You're not coming back…" Callie squints her eyes, trying to brush off the sleep that still bogging her down. It makes me jump from my train of thoughts about this woman but the slight pout on her face makes me smile widely.

Walking back to the bed, I scoot closer to the brunette. Her tanned hand wraps around my waist as she rests her head in the crook of my neck. We didn't say anything, both enjoying our comfortable time close to each other again. A few minutes later, I hear her breath even out, telling me that the woman next to me has already drifted off to asleep again. She must be too tired considering her busy schedules. She had told me that she didn't want to think about work today and nothing could make me happier than having her in my arms. I place a small kiss on her forehead and I lean my cheek on her head as my eyes are too tired to fight off the sleepiness that still overwhelms my body.

After almost an hour later I finally wake up from my slumber. I didn't feel the warm body next to me anymore so I decided to peek open one eye to my right while my hand seeks for the body that lay next to me but I could only see the empty space beside me. Wonder where Callie is. The sheet is still warm which tells me that she must have woken up not too long ago. Only then I hear the sound of water from the bathroom and knew the woman was probably just getting her morning shower. A silly grin appears on my face thinking how it would be if I could share the shower with this Latina. _It will be hot!_ Suddenly my heart beats fast thinking about the hot naked Callie Torres who was just a few feet away from me in the bathroom. _Damn!_ I put the pillow on my face and scream into it in frustration. I really need to get laid. Thinking about a naked Callie Torres really makes my core feel uneasy.

My phone buzzes indicating an incoming Skype call. I push the pillow off from my face and take the phone on the bedside table and look at the caller ID on the screen. _Holy crap!_ I forgot that I told my brother he can call me on Friday morning because I will be on leave and thought Callie would be arriving in New York only in the late morning. Now with the naked woman in my hotel bathroom, how can I have a video call with my brother without being busted?

I answer the phone and look at the screen of my phone in the hope it will be only a short call. I miss my brother but don't think it is a good time to talk to him while Callie is here. When I see my brother on my phone screen, tears start to well up in my eyes. I really miss him. "Hey, Big Tim," I greet him with a sad smile on my face.

" _Hey, Lil Zona,"_ he says, waving his hand to me with a big dimpled smile on his face. People always think we are twins but the truth is he is three years older than me. When he saw the tears rolling down on my cheeks and I tried to wipe them off with my hand, the smile on his face fades. _"Hey, why are you crying?"_ His eyes stare at me full of concern.

My eyes lock with his blue eyes. "I missed you, Tim…" I say quietly.

The smile on his face is enough to make me feel happy. _"I missed you too, Zona."_ We were silent for a few seconds before he continued. _"How is my favorite lady over there?"_ he asks while he looks over his shoulder where his friends are saying something to him.

"I'm good. How about you?" I ask him back while eyeing the closed door of my bathroom. _Stay in there a bit longer, Callie…_

 _"I'm good as well. Just a bit tired after we had to move to a new station."_ Then he turns and says something to his friend before turning back to the screen. When his eyes meet mine again, I knew what he wants to ask. _"Tell me about that woman that you met,"_ his brows wiggle playfully.

I let out a laugh. "That…"

Before I could finish my word, the hot Latina walks out from the bathroom with only a towel covering her wet tanned body that catches my attention. My eyes go wide and my mouth is hanging open seeing Callie Torres in such few clothes and wet right in front of me. The towel seems too small for her and makes her long perfect legs look so delicious. _Wonder how it feels wrapped around my head. Holy crap!_ I could feel the temperature in my cheeks rising up at the sight. I put my right leg on top of my left one, trying to put pressure on my heated core after being turned on by this woman. _Damn it, Callie! You are killing me right here!_

"Who is that?" Callie asks while wiping her damp hair with the small white towel.

 _"Is that the woman you were talking about, Zona?"_ my brother's voice makes me turn my head back to my phone screen. Tim has a big mischievous smile on his face when he sees me blush. _"Let me see her!"_ He demands.

Callie lets out a silent chuckle before walking to my closet. I shake my head slightly to my brother. "No," that's the only word that could come out from my mouth before my eyes go back to the Latina who is currently digging into my closet. "You can use the green shirt. It's bigger than the rest," I tell Callie who found the shirt I was talking about in just a few seconds. My eyes watch the brunette putting the shirt over her body before taking off the towel from her body. I could see little of her bottom under the shirt and it makes me swallow hard. She has a nice cute ass… _Damn it, Callie! Stop torturing me!_

 _"You're drooling…"_

My head snaps from the beautiful creature in front of me to the man on the phone screen. "Huh?" I give him a questioning look.

He has an amused smile on his face while repeating his words. _"You're drooling…"_ he teases me.

I instantly wipe the corner of my mouth, "I am not," I shoot back.

"Yes you are," Callie interrupts as she slumps her body next to me. I didn't notice when she had put on my shorts. I turn to the woman and give her my death glare but only get her belly laugh in return. This woman really loves seeing me in pain like this. "So who is that?" she asks trying to peek on my phone screen.

"He is nobody…" I pull the phone away from her prying eyes to my chest.

 _"Hi, my name is Timothy and I am Arizona's brother,"_ my brother says, introducing himself to Callie. _"Damn it, Zona! I don't want to look at your chest! Let me see your woman!"_ Tim yells through our Skype video call.

Callie's eyes meet mine as she challenges me to give up on hiding my brother from her. After a few seconds of having a staring contest with those brown eyes, I finally sigh knowing I can't say no to those eyes. I hope she doesn't use those eyes to fight me in the future. "Fine!" I pull the phone off my chest and shove it in front of Callie's face.

"Hi, Tim. I'm Callie," she waves to the phone. "Arizona has told me nice thing about you before." She looks up at me and gives me a wink that I could die for.

There is a long pause after Callie introduced herself to my brother. _"Holy crap! Is t-that, that, that Callie Torres?"_ my brother stumbles over his words and gets a belly laugh from the Latina.

I pull the phone away from Callie and my brother is back to facing me. "Yes," I answer with a slight proud smile on my face. Tim's face is priceless now. Of course he knew who Callie Torres is. I still feel stupid for not knowing Callie Torres when the first time I saw her. My brother knew I am lesbian since I was 15 and he is a really supportive brother when I first came out to my parents. He didn't let go of my hand when I told my parents about me liking girls. I thought my parents will kick me out of the house, but my dad just asked me one question that is if I'm still the daughter that he raised? I just nodded in shock that time and he just smiled up at me and gave me a supportive hug that I really needed. _I miss him…_

 _"Damn it, Zona! How come you always get hot women_?" Tim whines in the video call. He and me always competed who could get a hot woman when we visited the bar together back in Dallas. I always got my way hitting on hot women, even the straight women and it pissed Tim off. Now I'm dating the hottest woman in the world, I'm sure it has pissed him more. _"You are so damn lucky!"_

"Well…" I start as my eyes drift to the sexy woman next to me, who is currently wearing my clothes. Seeing Callie in my clothes turns me on. "… I am lucky," I say quietly and it gets a warm smile across Callie's face. "So damn lucky…" My face moves closer to the tanned woman's face before I place a soft kiss on her lips. It starts out slow but then the need in me made me straddle my legs over her and move on top of her. My right hand holds the weight of my body as I push Callie down softly on the mattress. The Latina puts her tanned hands around my neck deepening the kiss. My tongue seeks for entrance into her mouth. She parts her mouth to accept my tongue and soft moans come from her lips as our tongues dance together looking for dominance. My free hand boldly makes a move under her shirt – well my shirt – to make soft contact against the flesh on her curvy waist. Her breath hitches when my hand roams the side of her bare body.

 _"I feel like I'm watching a lesbian porn video…"_ my brother's voice stops us from doing what we were doing. I lean my forehead against the woman below me as we breathe heavily, never breaking our eye contact with each other. _"Damn, Zona! I'm calling you because I missed you, but you put the camera in darkness and all I hear is the sex sounds from you,"_ Tim says in a pissed off tone. Callie lets out a throaty laugh thinking how silly we are now, making sexy sounds while I am in the middle of a video call with my brother. It warms my heart seeing the woman beneath me laughing like that. Lexie had told me that Callie is a nice boss, but she rarely laughed when she was in public. Thinking how damn lucky I am to witness this side of Callie Torres, I will never get enough of seeing her laugh like that. I wish I could be the one who always puts the smile on her face and makes her laugh like that in future.

I take my phone that had been thrown to the side of the bed, which I don't remember doing it. "Sorry, Big Tim. I can't help it." I apologize before glancing down to the woman under me who is watching me silently. My eyes go back to the phone. "I'll talk to you later. Love you." I give him a kiss on the screen.

 _"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead make love to her,"_ he says in a half-defeated and half-joking voice. _"Love you too,"_ he replies to my kiss on the camera and ends the video call.

My blue eyes meet brown ones. She has a smile on her face, the smile that takes my breath away. I throw my phone away and lean down to give quick pecks on Callie's plump lips. "Not that I want to complain, but your morning breath is bad…" she chuckles in mid-sentence after seeing the smile on my face fade and I put a frown on my face.

I push my body off from her and am about to move away from her but a strong pair of hands stops me. "Let me go," I say weakly with pouty lips.

The warm hands cup my cheeks to make my eyes meet hers again. The smile on her face widens, knowing she just succeeded to piss me off. "I'm joking." She jerks up her head to capture my pouty lips with hers. She pulls my head down with hers without breaking the kiss. "You're so damn cute when you do your face like that," she says against my lips as she gives me another kiss. Hearing those words coming from her mouth makes me smile into our kiss.

When I break the kiss, my eyes lock with her beautiful deep brown eyes. "I'm not cute. I'm hot!" I tell her. She just giggles and pulls me back for another long and passionate kiss.

Today just started perfectly.

* * *

The perfect start to our day off didn't stop in the morning. We had a long make out session like teenagers on my bed until our stomachs told us it was about time to fill up on some food. So Callie had asked the kitchen staff to send the breakfast to her suite. At first she wanted to spend the whole day in my hotel room but then when she saw the list of my DVD collection, she changed her mind. She said she was not a big fan of Disney movies but she took a few of from my collection with her when we were going up to her suite after I gave her my permission, saying maybe she could try to watch them with me. She decided to watch the movies in her suite because the TV was bigger than mine and it had a great home theatre for sound effect. We watched three movies together since morning. All were from different kinds of genre, animation, action and romantic-comedy. And now we are watching a horror movie, _The Conjuring_ , from Callie's collection. Callie lay on the long couch while I sat on the floor with my back leaning against the couch that had Callie on it.

When the scene where the mother fell to the underground room came on, I had to close my eyes with my left hand. This is the reason why I hate watching horror movies. I hate the suspense that makes my heart pound fast. I peek through my fingers where the ball got thrown to the mother and she runs in panic upstairs screaming before the light bulb blew up and the screen became dark. My heart was beating fast against my chest, waiting with bated breath for what was going to come next. Then the mother lights up the wooden matches to dispel the darkness. Her eyes look around and then the hands clap behind her making me jump from my place and scream in surprise as the popcorn in my hand gets thrown out from my lap.

The chuckles from behind me make me turn my head to face the owner of the laugh. Callie looks at me and she continues laughing. I give her my hard glare but it doesn't stop her. "You think it's funny, huh?" I ask, trying to put on a straight face. Even though I hate watching scary movies, but to see the amusement on Callie's face after seeing my reaction is one that I don't mind to watch again.

She stops laughing, "It is funny," she says amused. Our eyes lock for a few seconds before she bursts into a full on belly laugh. She's beautiful…

I throw popcorn at her. "I hate you." I say throwing more popcorn at her.

"Hey, don't make a mess in my place!" She warns me, pointing her index finger at my face.

"What if I did?" I challenge her and continue to throw popcorn at her face.

She gives me a pissed off look and throws the couch pillow at me. Before I could recover from getting suddenly hit by the pillow, Callie throws her body onto me and makes me fall onto the big pillow next to me. Her fingers tickle my soft sides which makes me laugh painfully under her.

"Don't! Cal – Calliope! Stop!" I scream in between laughs. My body jerks up and to the side as I struggle to control the tickles of Callie's fingers on my waist. My eyes close and tears start to collect in my eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to push Callie off of me while my other hand is on her wrist, pulling it off from continuing to tickle me. "S – Stop, Callie!" I beg while rolling on the floor.

Finally Callie stops torturing me and I breathe heavily, catching back the air that I didn't get when she was tickling me. When I open my eyes, her brown eyes lock with my blue ones. Her eyes stare deep into my soul. "You're beautiful." She says. Her husky voice makes me shiver. Her eyes drift down to my lips as she leans down. Even after our high schools little make out session this morning in my room, I'm still nervous to be this close to this woman. I close my eyes when her lips graze lightly against mine softly. When I didn't feel her lips on mine, my eyes open up to look at the woman above me. Her eyes are dark with lust, looking for my permission to take this to the next step. Thinking about taking the next step with Callie Torres makes my heart almost jump out from my chest. Am I ready for this? Hell yeah! I'm so ready for her! When I give her a nod of approval, a wide smile crosses her beautiful face. She crashes her lips against mine again and this time it is full of passion. Her tongue swipes my lower lip looking for entrance. I part my mouth to give her access that she is looking for. Our tongues dance together and soft moans slip out from us as the kiss becomes heated.

My right hand moves to her dark locks to deepen the kiss. She uses her left elbow to support her body as she leans down her body over mine. A gasp escapes my lips when I feel one of her thighs slide between mine. My core grinds on her thigh, putting the pleasure contact that I really needed now. She pulls back slightly when my lungs burn due to lack of oxygen. Her lips attack my weak spot behind my ear and it makes me shiver with pleasure. I can feel the smile on her lips against my flesh, knowing my weak spot is like a triumph for her.

The loud suspense sound coming from her TV makes her stop in her tracks on my jawline. She giggles against my skin before fully pulling her head back. Brown eyes meet blue as the amused smile on her face make me wonder. "Horror movies in the background, not good for sexy time," she says as the screaming sound from the TV fills the room. "Well, I would love to hear you scream while making love to you but not that way," she jokes, biting her lower lip trying to not to laugh at her own joke but I find it very sexy.

I watch her take the remote on the coffee table next to us and flick off the TV before her brown eyes look down to find mine again. My brows rise, "You want to make me scream while making love to me, huh?"

The smile on her beautiful face widens as she leans down. "You don't have any idea how much I am thinking about that," her husky voice makes the wetness collect at my center. As she is about to place another kiss on my lips, my stomach make a growling sound. She pulls back slightly and giving me a questioning look on her face, she asks, "Hungry?" Her perfect brows arch while waiting for my answer.

"Can we just continue what we were doing?" I grab her front shirt to pull her closer to me. The grin on her face telling me she wanted the same too but another growling sound coming from my hungry stomach makes Callie put her head in the crook of my neck in defeat. "Damn it!" I curse myself for making those sounds that obviously cuts short our heated moment.

I could feel the Latina smile against my flesh. "It's past seven already," she says before pulling her body off from me slightly. Her eyes look deep into my eyes. "I should cook you dinner." Callie rolls over on top of me before she finally stands.

Callie looks down at me and extends her hand for me to take. I take her hand before she pulls me to stand. I stare into the brown eyes that I have become addicted to since the first time I saw them. "You cook?" I question the tanned woman in front me. Even I am frustrated with not going further with Callie but thinking Callie wants to cook a dinner for me, I'm super excited. Maybe we can continue what we were doing after dinner.

Callie gives me a warm smile and nods silently. "Yes, but I haven't cook for someone other than my family," she says while her face scrunches thinking hard. "Oh, and Addie." She gives me a wink before walking to her small kitchen.

I follow her and take a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen island. My eyes watch her as she opens the refrigerator and takes out some ingredients. Watching this woman chop cooking ingredients in her small and cute kitchen makes me look at her in awe. I can't believe this woman, Callie Torres, young billionaire, who owns hotel chains around the world, is currently cooking dinner for me. Even though she is rich, in my eyes she is a beautiful woman who has just stolen my heart, the woman who makes me feel better since I broke up with Katherine. All my previous girlfriends never cooked me dinner and to think Callie has never cooked for someone else except her family and Addison, makes me feel special.

"Tell me more about you…" suddenly the words slip out from my mouth without me intending to ask her.

Callie stops her movements on the kitchen island. She looks up at me, giving me a silent stare.

"Umm… sorry I shouldn't ask that," I dart my eyes away from her brown eyes.

The Latina continues her work in the kitchen. "What do you want to know about me? I thought you could read everything on Wikipedia," she says half jokingly.

Yeah, she is right. I learnt many things about her from Wikipedia and other online articles. "But I want to hear it from your mouth," I say softly, afraid if I have asked her too much.

The small chuckles escape her plump lips as she shakes her head. "Okay," she agrees simply. "Well, just shoot me your questions," she winks at me before she turns to start the fire to boil the water in the pot before putting the pasta in it.

I examine the woman in front of me, looking for any sign of whether or not it is okay to ask her questions. "How did you meet Addison?" I start with a friendship question. I knew they were very close. Some of the online articles gossip about them being lovers and Callie was the reason Addison broke up with her ex-husband, Derek Shepherd, who is now Meredith's boyfriend. Silly gossip.

"Well, Addison and I met when we both were furthering our studies in London. Actually her parents stay in London. We both were roommates," she tells me. Callie turns around to face me. "Since London we became closer. She is like my big sister and she is the only best friend I ever had." Her eyes look at the ceiling, trying to think about what to tell me about her and Addison. "After we finished studying, we both took part in the Peace Corps in Botswana. After we got back from there, I thought I want to start working in London with Addison but then I got a call from my mom." Callie's face changes as she tells me her story. "She wanted me to work for my dad along with my sister in the US, so Addie decided to come to US along with me and started to work under me."

Callie turns back to continue her work in the kitchen. "Why London?" I ask in an instant.

There is a long pause after my question came out. Her shoulders slump in defeat. "My mom told you about it, right?" she asks in a soft tone.

I don't know if I should tell her or not. "Yes…" I answer quietly but enough for her to hear me. I watch her back, waiting for what was coming next.

Callie nods her head. "She disowned me at that time after I told her I like girls. I was 20 at that time. I had broken up with my ex-boyfriend a few months before I met Erica. She was my first when I discovered myself liking girls," she finally admits. So my guess was correct. "Because of that, Erica and I broke up then I moved to London and studied there with the help of my dad." I could hear the sadness in her voice. Should I give her a hug?

The tall woman wipes the tears from her face as she tries to hide them from me. She continues her work, drains the water from the pot to the sink. "I'm sorry…"

"You haven't done anything wrong, Arizona," Callie says, looking over her shoulder before turning back to continue cooking. "Next question!"

The change in the tone of her voice makes me smile. "Why did you break up with Sadie?" I know I shouldn't ask about her ex. But, of course I need to know why if we want to continue where we are going, right?

The laugh coming from the woman in the kitchen makes me wonder what was so funny about that question. She finally fully turns to face me again. "Hmm, why do you want to know about my ex?" her brows rise, questioning me my motive.

The blush creeps around my cheeks and down my neck. "Err, I was just wondering…" My fingers are fidgeting on the kitchen island, nervously not wanting to say something that might hurt this precious woman. "I mean, she is hot, sexy, beautiful, famous and talented. She is the perfect girl for you…" my eyes find hers and she stares back at me.

She shakes her head slightly. "To tell you the truth, she is not my type. I like women like you more," she winks.

I could tell my face had turned to a dark shade of red at her admission. "Why me?" I ask her, curiosity taking over my mind.

Callie's face scrunches like she is thinking hard to answer my question. As her mouth opens, about to give me an answer, her phone rings. She smiles at me, "That's my dad," she says because the ringtone is different than the one I heard before. Callie turns off the fire in the kitchen before walking to the living room where she had put her phone on the coffee table earlier. My eyes watch her answer the call. "Hi, daddy," she smiles while greeting her dad. Her eyes lock with mine. This is the first time I have seen her talking to her dad. She surely is a daddy's girl. But then the smile on her face disappears and is replaced by shock and sadness. Her eyes are still looking at me and I could see the tears start to collect in her eyes. "No…" she shakes her head as she puts her other hand on her mouth. Tears start to fall from her beautiful eyes and it makes my heart hurt to see the sadness on her face. I'm wondering what just happened? "No…"

I jump out from the stool and immediately run to the Latina in the living room. "What's wrong?" I cup her face with both my hands. Callie just looks at me with watery eyes and doesn't respond to my question so I decide to take the phone from her hand. "Hello?" I say to the person on the other end of the line.

 _"Arizona?"_ the male voice guesses my name. I could hear the broken tone of voice.

"Yes, I am. Who is this?" I ask as I see Callie slump her body on the couch behind her, staring blankly at the floor. What is going on?

 _"I am Carlos Torres,"_ he introduces himself. Before I could say anything to him, he cuts me off. _"I need you to come to Miami with Calliope."_

"Why?" I ask in confusion with my eyes still looking at the woman on the couch.

 _"It's Lucia…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Check out my Twitter for the drawing of the scene where Callie tickles Arizona. Let me know what you think ;-)**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. End of the month always been a busy week for me. Thank you for all reviews, new readers and favorites. You guys are awesome. This chapter kinda hard for me to write.**

 **To my beta, RikNik thank you so much for your time.**

 **Let's continue the journey...**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER TWELVE – GONE**  
**

* * *

Silence…

The two and half hour journey from New York to Miami was silent. Callie was sitting in her private jet facing me but her eyes stared out of the window, looking at the darkness of the night sky with her mind a million miles away. Her eyes are red but no tears are coming out from those beautiful eyes. It is so painful to see the woman in front me confused, weak, sad and hurt. The earlier phone call from her dad, Carlos told me that Lucia had just passed away. It was shocking to know that the warm hearted woman, a mother, Lucia Torres, had gone forever when I had just spoken to her the night before. Callie didn't say anything about Lucia's health condition and I know it wasn't my position to ask her. My eyes can't stop looking at the broken woman across me, how I wish I could take her in my arms but I don't know if I am allowed to do that. I don't even know why I was on that flight with Callie, heading to Miami. I don't know why Carlos Torres asked me to come to Miami with Callie. Everything between me and Callie is still new and we don't know where we are headed. So I'm wondering if this is a right decision for me to be with Callie during her hard time.

 _I will do anything for her…_

When we arrived at Miami airport, two black luxury SUV's had picked us. Callie, Mark and I had been in the same car while Addison and Derek rode in the other car. The journey to the Torres Mansion was silent too. Mark gave a few glances at me and Callie from his seat, wanting to know if his boss was okay. Callie had her head turned to the other side, looking out of the window. I look down at her right hand that was placed in between us and decide to place my hand on hers. Callie took a deep breath at the contact while my eyes are still trying to study the woman next to me. Without turning her head to me she withdraws her hand away from my grip. I felt like a knife had just stabbed my heart when she pulled her hand away from mine but I try to stay positive. This woman was hurt and broken. I shouldn't take her reaction to heart. I didn't know why tears start to fall from my eyes in silence and the darkness of the night. I turn to the other side away from Callie to wipe the silent tears from my cheeks but more tears keep rolling down on my cheeks.

 _Damn it, Arizona! Stop crying! You have to be strong for her._

About 20 minutes later, the car reaches the front door of the mansion. I knew that the Torres family is rich but witnessing it with my own eyes the large estate in front of me, it makes me speechless. One man opens the car door on my side while Mark opens the door for Callie. The Latina didn't wait for me to come out from the car as she bolts into the mansion in a split second. I stand at the front door staring into the luxurious house where I got questioning looks from a few people looking in my direction. My heart beats fast when I feel all eyes on me and my palms start collecting the nervous sweat. I feel like I'm out of my league here. What I should do in wealthy peoples' communities who are giving me the look? It feels so awkward! I shouldn't be here…

A hand on my back startles me slightly and pulls me out from my deep thoughts. I turn to my left where Addison gives me a small smile. "Let's go in," she whispers to me. I just nod and follow behind her. Lucky Addison is here or else I would just be standing there without knowing what to do. I force a smile on my face while walking past the strangers at the main door. When I and Addison are finally inside, there were a few other people talking to each other. The Latin look on their faces and their words, I'm guessing they're probably Callie's relatives. My eyes examine the living room, looking for a certain Latina that I care for the most. "She's there," Addison points her finger to the corner of the room where Callie is wrapped by an old bald man that I knew is her father, one of the most successful businessmen in US.

The sight brings me to the memory of the last time my dad gave me his warm hug when me and my parents sent Tim to the airport for his departure to the Middle East to serve his country. Even though we were still talking on the phone, I missed seeing his face and his warm embrace that always calmed me. "Arizona?" the stranger's voice pulled me out from my deep thoughts about my family.

My head snapped up to look at the old man in front of me. I put a sympathetic smile on my face for Mr. Torres. "Yes, Arizona Robbins," I extend my right hand between us giving him a proper introduction of myself. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sir. Lucia was a great woman," I add.

Carlos Torres gives me a weak smile. The look on his face tells me that he is exhausted. He takes my hand and shakes it gently. "Thank you for coming with Calliope, Arizona. She was," he says. "Just call me Carlos. Lucia had told me about you and I can't wait to know more about you by myself."

I nod, knowing I can't say no to call him by his first name and wonder what the amazing woman had told her husband about me. As we break the hand shake, he looks at the beautiful tall woman next to me, my New York boss, Addison. "I'm sorry for your loss, Carlos," Addison says as she leans in to hug the old man.

When they break the hug, Carlos wipes the tears from his eyes. He takes a deep breath and smiles at Addison. "Thank you, Addie." His brown eyes look at me and Addison. "You both look exhausted. Why don't you both get some sleep first? It is past midnight already." My eyes glance at the big clock in the living room. It shows twelve minutes past one in the morning. I can't deny it that I am tired. Not tired physically but tired emotionally. My eyes drift to the woman that has recently stolen my heart. She is talking to someone who I had seen in the picture in Lucia's room before, Aria Torres, Callie's big sister. Aria's slightly shorter than her sister, her hair black and a little smaller but their faces seem similar. Callie had put on her strong face while pulling Aria into her embrace after seeing her older sister crying. "Arizona?" Brown eyes are looking in my direction.

I blink several times. "Yes?"

He smiles. "My staff will take you to your room," Carlos says. Before I could say anything, he turns to the middle aged woman next to me. "Rosa, please show Miss Montgomery and Miss Robbins their rooms," he says gently. His staff gives a nod of understanding. I watch the old man retreat himself from me and Addison. My eyes meet the brown eyes that I have become addicted to lately.

"Miss Robbins?" Rosa's voice makes me snap my head to the left, looking at the woman's face and at Addison.

"Huh?"

"Come with me," she says with a warm smile on her face.

I nod my head but before I follow the staff, my eyes glance back to my brunette boss. She says something to Aria and it seems like she is holding her own tears. I turn and follow Rosa up the stairs. As we reach the first floor, Rosa tells Addison that her room is the third on the left while mine is the last one at the corner. "Like usual," Addison says with a small smile. Her eyes meet mine. Rosa retreats herself from us when we told her we are fine by ourselves. I could feel the eyes on me when I walk down the hallway. "She needs you, Arizona." Addison finally says something and her words make me stop in my tracks. I look up to see her face. "Callie is a hard person for you to fully understand. That's why she doesn't have many close friends." The redhead explains. Her eyes try to study my face and when I didn't say anything to her and she continues, "She is having a hard time right now. She doesn't easily open up to someone about her feelings. I hope you will let her take her time to open up to you and you have to be strong for her." My boss pats my shoulder before turning into her room.

I stare at the wall for a few seconds before I decide to walk to my room. I open the door and flick on the light in the room. It is just a guest room but it is bigger than my apartment that I share with Cristina. The white covered bed in the middle of the room seems to be telling me how comfy it is and I am sleepy as hell right now. I glance at the wardrobe across the bed where my luggage has already been placed. I bend down and dig out my pajamas for the night.

After I am done getting changed into my comfy shirt and boy shorts, brushing me teeth, I slump my body on the big comfy bed in the room. I close my eyes trying to relax my mind. Today had been a long day. Earlier I was happy that I spent some time with Callie but then suddenly the happiness was taken away from us especially Callie. Her mother had just been taken away from her life. My mind drifts off thinking about what had happened today.

The sound of a soft knock on my bedroom door makes me bolt upright on the bed. I look around the bed in confusion. Where am I? It took me a few seconds for my mind to start working and then I remember where I am right now. When my hand finds my phone, I peek on the screen and it shows 3:20 am. I must have fallen asleep earlier with the light still on. I hear another knock on the door and I'm wondering who that was. I slip out from the bed and stumble on my walk to the door. Why is this room too big for me?

I open the door slightly, standing behind the door to hide my night outfit since I am in Callie's family house. The sight of Callie in her pajamas with her hair tied in a messy bun in front of me makes my heart beat rapidly. She darts her swollen eyes from meeting mine but I could tell she was crying before coming here. "Calliope?"

There is silence between us. Since we got the bad news about her mother, she hasn't said a single word to me and it hurt my heart. I open the door a little more so I fully stand in front of her. Her eyes stare to the floor. I could see the sadness on her face even though she tries so hard to hide it.

I tug a finger under her chin to make her look at me. When her eyes finally meet mine, my heart stops beating for a moment. Her eyes are red and glistening with tears. "Calliope…" I try again.

The tears start pooling in her beautiful eyes as they lock with mine. "Can I sleep with you?" she finally says something to me after hours of silence. "I – I can't sleep." Her voice is broken and I know she is going to cry again.

Instead of saying anything, I grab her wrist and pull her into my room. I close the door behind her and lock it. My eyes are looking for hers again.

When her gaze meets mine, tears finally spill out from her red and puffy eyes. "Mama is gone," she says in between sobs as more tears roll down her cheeks. "She's gone." Her shoulders shake from crying and looking at the woman that I care so much that is so broken and in a mess, I couldn't stop the tears spilling out from my own eyes. "It hurts…" with that I pull the woman into a tight embrace. I wrap my left hand around her lower back and my right hand brushes her back softly to sooth the woman in my arm. She continues crying on my shoulder as I rock us trying to calm the crying Callie. I place a kiss on her cheek and hug her tight, not planning on letting her go. I will not let you go, Calliope…

After a few minutes, the sobs from Callie finally even out. I continue swaying gently our bodies together while humming softly some random songs that are playing in my mind.

"Is that Westlife?" Callie suddenly asks in her raspy voice.

I can't help but smile against her neck. I know she loves to listen to boy band songs. Even though I'm not really into boy band songs other than Backstreet's Boys or 'NSYNC, but ever since I have come to know Callie I searched some of 90's or early 2000's boy band songs and I couldn't help loving some of the songs that remind me of Callie Torres. She wasn't just staying in London in her early 20's but when she was in her early teenage she was living in Dublin with her grandparents from her mother's side, away from her parents and sister for a few years. Maybe that was the reason she got influenced by boy band's music. I even put the songs in my phone. When I am alone in my hotel room I play the songs and sing along. "Yes," I answer before starting to hum another song and continue swaying with the beautiful brunette in my arms. At first I'm just humming but the lyrics start to play in my mind as I start to sing to the Latina that I can't stop thinking about lately.

" _ **You drive a pretty car - you know how fine you are**_

 _ **And nobody needs to say it… no way...**_

 _ **They love the clothes you wear - they complement you and I**_

 _ **Just love the way you play it...**_

 _ **But the only thing you dream of - money can't buy for you…**_

 _ **And in my dreams I make your wish come true"**_

Callie buries her face onto my shoulder and I continue to sing to her in a soft and almost a whisper tone.

" _ **For the girl who has everything**_

 _ **I bring you love**_

 _ **I bring you love**_

 _ **Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough**_

 _ **Of my love"**_

It's true. She has everything in her life but money can't buy love.

" _ **Why do you run and hide? - Say what you feel inside and**_

 _ **Why must you always fake it?**_

 _ **Girl you need to understand**_

 _ **Your heart is safe within my hands and**_

 _ **I promise I'll never break it"**_

I need her to open up to me… I'll never break your heart Calliope…

" _ **I know that you still dream of what money can't buy for you**_

 _ **And in my dreams I'll make your wish come true"**_

I don't have anything to give her except my heart that is full of love…

" _ **For the girl who has everything**_

 _ **I bring you love**_

 _ **I bring you love**_

 _ **Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough**_

 _ **Of my love"**_

Then basically I am humming because I can't remember the lyrics at that part. Callie tightens her arms around my shoulder and I could feel the lazy smile on her face against my shoulder, knowing I ruined that part.

" _ **For the girl who has everything**_

 _ **I bring you love**_

 _ **I bring you love**_

 _ **Cause the girl who has everything can't get enough**_

 _ **My love"**_

As I finish the song, Callie pulls herself slightly away from me to look at my face. "I didn't know you could sing," she says with a small smile on her face. Even though I could see the sadness in her brown eyes, she still tries hard to put a smile on her face.

"I still have many things up my sleeves," my brows raise as I plaster a dimpled smile on my face for her.

"I can't wait to see more surprises from you," she says before leaning down to capture my lips in a quick peck. She then leans her forehead against mine, her eyes locking with my blue ones. "I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier."

I shake my head, my hands still holding her at the waist. "You just lost you mother, I can't blame you," I whisper.

Callie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her hands slide down to my upper arms but my hands are still wrapped around her waist as we sway our bodies slowly while I hum another song from her boy band collection. She leans her chin on my shoulder and buries her nose against the flesh of my neck taking in the scent of my body which seems to calms her. I don't know how long we were swaying together in this room but I would do it for the whole night if I needed to. She doesn't deserve to lose her amazing mother but this is what we call life. Everyone in this world will die one day. But to witness our loved ones go from our lives is so painful like your heart is being stabbed again and again. I lost my grandmother when I was 14. I was very close to her. But one day when I came home from school, my mother told me that Nana was gone forever. It took me months to recover from the sadness. Sometimes I thought I can move on in my life but when I was alone I was crying hard in my room. I'm lucky though that I still have my parents even though they live states away from me. I do miss them. I need to put away my ego and visit them. It has been years since I met them. What if it was me in Callie's shoes? I almost lost my dad years ago but now I was the one who walked away from the house and didn't try to amend the tension between me and my mother. I really need to pay them a visit before it is too late or I will never forgive myself.

When I feel her yawn on my shoulder as her movements begin to slow down, I knew this woman was sleepy. I glance at the clock on the wall above the desk across the bed. The time shows it is almost four in the morning. "Calliope…" I whisper into her ear in a soft tone.

"Hmm…" she is just humming sleepily.

"Want to sleep?" I ask with my hands still rubbing her back.

She buries her nose deeper onto my shoulder inhaling my scent. "Yes," she murmurs against my shoulder.

With that I push her gently away from me. I could see the tiredness on her face. She gives me a weak smile. My hands reach for her face and my thumbs wipe the strain of tears on her cheeks. "Let's sleep?" my brows rise waiting for her answer. She just gives me a lazy nod. With that I grab her hand and pull her to the bed. Gently, I make her sit on the edge of the bed then I make my way to the other side of my temporary king sized bed. I watch her crawl under the cover and I do the same. She flicks off the light of the room and the room is filled with darkness. Only the faint light from the landscape behind her mansion fills the room.

I lay my back on the mattress and my eyes stare into the darkness above me. I hear the hitch in the breath coming from the woman next to me. I know she is sleepy but her mind is still thinking about her late mother. I decide to scoot closer to the Latina. When I feel the warmth of her body, I spread my arms for her. She accepts it without hesitation as she rolls her body to face me so her head leans on my shoulder while I wrap my arm around her shoulder. Her hands move around my waist and she snuggles in comfort against me. "Thank you…" her voice is husky, full of sleepiness.

I place a good night kiss on her head. "Good night, Calliope…" I lean my cheek on top of her head while I put my other hand on the top of her hand on my waist.

"Good night, Arizona," she says in a sleepy tone.

Not even a minute after her good night wish, her breath starts to even out and the grip on my waist loosens slightly, giving me a signal that the woman in my arms has finally fallen asleep. I kiss her dark locks above her head for the last time before I close my own eyes. I love to sleep with Callie like this. She may be a strong and independent woman in front of other people, but she is broken right now. I will do anything to protect this woman from being hurt again and again. I will do anything to make her happy.

 _I promised you this before, Lucia. I promise with all my heart._

* * *

The event at the church and graveyard goes smoothly. All members of the Torres family and friends pay their final tributes to Lucia Torres. It has been two days since Lucia passed away. I still remember the night where she told me to protect Callie. Now it makes sense to me why she told me to protect Callie on our first date dinner. She knew she will leave her baby girl forever soon. I don't know much about Lucia's condition but from what I heard she got diagnosed with breast cancer four years ago. She fought hard in the last four years before it got worst and the cancer spread to her other organs in the past few weeks. I wish I could have known Lucia better.

As the coffin is lowered into the grave, Callie squeezes my hand tightly. I glance down to our intertwined hands before my eyes drift up to the woman on my right. Callie's facial expression didn't show any sadness but her eyes told me differently even though they were hiding behind the aviators that she was wearing now. Callie Torres is a strong woman just like her mother. In these two days she tried to put on a strong face for her family especially Aria. But at night she silently cried in my arms. I wanted her to let out the feelings inside her but I know I can't push her to do that. Addison told me how Callie didn't open up to people around her easily. Even now with losing her beloved mother, Callie didn't tell anything to Addison about her feelings.

Not that I want to complain about her crying in my arms at night. I always want to be the person she turns to when she is sad. So it hurts me to see how sad she is now and that I can't do anything to make it better. I always want to be the shoulder for her to cry on. But all I need is for her to trust me to tell me what is on her mind. I know I can't force her to put her trust in me when we have only spent like a day or two together totally since the day I met her at the sidewalk of New York. But it eats me inside to see her in this condition. Am I allowed to worry about her when I don't even know what we are now?

After the funeral at the graveyard, we're back at the Torres mansion for the reception. Since our arrival, Callie has been standing away from me. Sipping the cup of coffee in my hand, I watch over towards the brunette who is now sitting on the long couch in the middle of the large living room. She is staring at the coffee table in front of her while her mind is probably a million miles away. No tears form in her eyes like last night and the night before but I could see the tiredness and how defeated she is now. I don't know how long I have been staring at this beautiful woman but I can't help it because I need to make sure she is okay. So here I am, watching her silently from the corner of the room.

When I think I need to approach the Latina that has captured my heart since I laid my eyes on her, her dad, Carlos, makes his way to Callie and sits next to his youngest daughter. Callie looks up to her dad's face and forces a small smile on her face. I can see the bitterness in her smile but I know she must have tried hard to smile for her dad.

"Arizona, right?" the voice besides me makes me startle slightly. I turn to my left and see Aria smile at me. She is a few inches shorter than Callie but a bit taller than me, her skin is fairer than her younger sister and she is beautiful but I have to say Callie is more beautiful and gorgeous. I must be biased but it is true. "Aria Torres." She extends her hand in my direction waiting for me to shake it.

It had been two nights but Aria never came and talked to me in this mansion that is full of people. I take her hand in mine and give it a gentle shake. "Yes. And I know who you are," I says with a dimpled smile on my face. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Aria just nods politely. "Mama kept saying how beautiful you are since she was back from New York. And I have to agree with her after I witnessed it with my own eyes," Aria winks at me.

I feel the heat on my face, blushing at the compliment from someone so popular and beautiful like Aria Torres. Of course because she is a Torres, she is popular just like Callie but Aria is more famous than Callie where she has her own followers on Instagram, Facebook and Twitter. Wonder if Callie has any social media account just like her sister. But from what I know, she doesn't.

"I am not," I try to brush off the compliment.

"Yes, you are." As I am about to say something, she cuts me off. "Callie never brings her partner home. Not even Sadie," Aria rolls her eyes when she mentioned Sadie Harris' name. "Even though you have come here for the funeral of my mother, I want you to know Arizona, my mother thought very highly of you. She only met you once but she put all her trust in you to take care of Callie when she was gone. Those were her last words to me to make sure Callie keeps you because Callie can be a little stubborn sometimes." Aria lets out a small laugh as she remembered the last moment with her mother. "She's not good at expressing her feelings. When she was young, she got bullied at school. She didn't tell anyone at home even me. She bottled up everything until one day she punched one of the bullies' face and that boy's nose was broken, only then did we get to know about it but she shut us all. My mother wasn't happy with it so she decided to change Callie to another school but then my grandparents offered to take Callie to Ireland and school there for a few years." Aria put a smile on her face for me, the smile that reminds me of Lucia.

I just stand there looking at the brunette who is having a discussion with her father on the couch. "I – I, we still…"

Aria cuts me off again. "How about you go to my mother's office? She left something for you there." I blink several times. Lucia had left something for me? What could Lucia have left for me when she barely knew me? "The office is just at the corner of the hall." Aria pats my shoulder softly and turns to walk to the other people in the room before waiting for me to say anything.

Looking at the center of the living room, I see that Callie is still talking to her father and another old man had joined them. I let out a long sigh and my shoulders slump in defeat. I know I will not get a chance to be with Callie alone. Aria's words play in my mind. Should I really go to Lucia's office and see what the wonderful woman had left for me? I look at Aria who turns to look back at me. Seems she has read my mind and gives me an approval nod.

I place the empty cup on the nearest table and decide to walk down the hallway to Lucia's office. The hallway is empty and I turn to look at the living room from my shoulder. No one pays any attention to me, so I continue my walk down the hallway. When I stand in front of the door at the corner of the hall, my heart suddenly pounds rapidly against my chest. Should I enter this room? I give a look down the hall but again I find it empty. Without hesitating anymore, I push the door that is already open slightly and make my way into the room. The room is lit by the dim table lamp on the desk. The room is tidy, the shelves full with books and files, the desk in front of me only has a few picture frames and a letter in the middle of it. I make my way to the desk so as to get a better view of the picture frames on the desk.

One of it has babies' pictures. I could tell one of the babies was Callie Torres. A smile appears on my face thinking how cute Callie was as a baby. The picture captured Callie smiling at the camera with a big toothless smile. Wonder how cute it would be to have a mini Calliope running around the house and screaming because she doesn't want to wear any diapers? _Ah! What is wrong with you, Arizona? Since when did you like kids?_

My eyes sight a letter on the desk that has _'Arizona Robbins'_ written on the cover. _So this is what Aria was trying to tell me? Lucia left something for me?_ As my hand is about to reach the object in question on the desk, there's a loud sound of the door being pushed with force that makes me jump. "What are you doing here?" My hand accidently hits the picture frames on the desk when I heard Callie's voice and one of the Torres family picture frames falls on the floor next to me with the glass shattered on the wooden floor beneath me. My eyes widen at the impact, before I look up to see the woman at the door. Her eyes are wide, staring at the broken picture frame on the floor. When her eyes lock with mine, I could see the anger in them. My stomach suddenly does a somersault and my heart beats fast in my chest. I have never seen her like this before. "What are you doing here?" She yells at me.

"I – I…" I stammer.

"Do you know this is her room?" she questions me. I just stay silent, looking at the furious Latina in front of me. "Why are you here? Do you know this was the place where she disowned me? This was the place where she told me she was sick? This was the place where she told me she loved me after 27 years?" Tears start flowing down the tanned cheeks. This office has too many memories for Callie of her mother and I just broke the priceless picture frame of her family. It might seem little and we can fix it but it seems big to the brunette. I see a few people starting to gather behind Callie, wondering what just happened after hearing Callie yell. Callie hits the door with her left hand and it startles me. "You do not belong here! You are nothing!"

I feel the tears start to collect in my eyes. The words from Callie just stabbed my heart. _I am nothing. I am nothing to her._

"Hey, please leave this place," Aria yells to the crowd in the hallway. "Leave!"

When the people finally leave the scene, Aria walks into the room and looks at the broken picture frame on the floor. Her eyes look at mine and I knew she saw the tears in it. Then she looks at her younger sister's face. "Cal, I was the one who –"

"Leave this room!" Callie cuts her sister off. Her brown eyes glare at me when I didn't move. "Leave this freaking room!" she yells at me which makes me jump. "Go!"

I stare into her eyes for a few seconds before walking out of Lucia's office. Tears start to flow down my cheeks as I make my way to my room. I put all my clothes into my bag in anger. She said I do not belong here. I am nothing. I'm so stupid. How could I let myself fall for Callie Torres? Like what she had said, I am nothing! I let out a bitter laugh to myself, thinking about how stupid I am now. Who did I think I am? She is Callie Torres and I'm just an ordinary woman! The more I wipe the tears off from my face, more tears burst out from my eyes. Damn it! After I'm done with packing my stuff into my bag, I pull my bag and walk out from the room.

"Arizona?" Carlos stands in front of me in the hallway. His eyes look at the bag next to me and then back to my face. "Are you leaving?"

I just give him a weak nod and wipe away the tears that are unabashedly falling down my cheeks. "She has made it clear that I do not belong here and that I am nothing."

Carlos' face softens after hearing me. "That's my Calliope, Arizona. She was afraid with –"

"I – I need to get out of here." I cut him off and walk past him, pulling my bag behind me.

"My driver will take you to the airport." Carlos says and it makes me stop in my tracks. "Please accept it, Arizona."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I know I couldn't say no to the offer as I have been in Miami for two days and not familiar with this place. "Thank you," I say as I finally open my eyes before I continue to walk.

"Please forgive her, Arizona…"

Carlos' words make me stop again and my breath hitches as my mind keeps replaying the words from Callie to me. More tears fall from my eyes and I wipe them with the back of my hand. Should I forgive her after what she just said to me? I take a deep breath. I am nothing to her. I am nothing to Callie Torres. Without say anything more to the man who just lost his beloved wife a few days ago, I make my way downstairs and leave the mansion.

 _Good bye, Calliope…  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Please check my Twitter for the drawing of the scene after Arizona singing for Callie. I will go for holiday in next two week and I think I can't update this story for a while. Sorry for the lack of update.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - I Want Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters here.**

 **A/N: Hi again. I'm soooooo sorry for my absent since December last year. I have tight schedules lately and sometimes it hard to get a mood to write after had long day. Please forgive me. I'll try my best to finish this story. Thank you for all messages and words. You all the best.**

 **To my Beta, RikNik who never stop supporting me to continue writing. Thank you so much for your time. I can't ask the best person to do all corrections here.**

 **And thank you to my girl, who asking me to post this chapter. Love you, hun.**

 **Let's continue Calzona journey.**

* * *

 **~YOU, ME & HER~**

 ****CHAPTER THIRTEEN - I WANT HER****

* * *

"Enjoy your dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," I say with a dimpled smile on my face to the older couple who are celebrating their 42nd marriage anniversary at our hotel restaurant. After the couple thanks me, I retreat from the table and make my way to the counter. Looking at the menu of her customers on the tab screen, Lexie lets out a small sigh. I put the tray behind the counter and lean closer to the skinny woman. "What's wrong?" I ask while peeking over her shoulder to look at the digital menu.

Shrugging her shoulders before turning around to face me, Lexie gives me a sad smile. "Mark asked me out for a date," she blurts out.

My brows rise in shock but I give my best friend an amused look. "Mark? Like Mark Sloan?" I question the skinny brunette.

She nods sheepishly and her cheeks blush slightly. This woman really likes Mark; I can see it on her face. In this two year friendship, I knew Lexie had dated a few men but none of them had worked. From what I have heard, Mark is kind of a player but ever since I have been around Callie, I have seen how protective Mark is. I know it is his job to protect Callie but he is more like a big brother to her. Thinking about Callie makes my stomach churn and my heart beats rapidly. It had been two weeks since Lucia passed away. No matter how mad I was at her, I still wonder how she is doing now. Stop it, Arizona. You are nothing to her.

"When? I thought Mark is in Miami." I try my best to hide the real question behind my question. If Mark is in New York planning a date with Lexie it means Callie will be here too since he is her bodyguard. I don't know if I can face her again. The charity event that should have happened a few weeks ago under Torres Foundation will now be held here next week so I assume Callie will be here next week. Am I ready to be close to her again? I don't know. I had asked Meredith to put me somewhere else that night as long as I do not have to serve Callie Torres but my F&B manager doesn't like the idea. She insisted on sticking with our plan made weeks ago.

"Tomorrow night," Lexie says with a dreamy smile on her face.

My eyes widen hearing the brunette's words. "You mean…"

Obviously knowing what I was playing on my mind, Lexie nods with a sad smile. "Yes, Miss Torres will be here too," she pats my upper arm softly.

I lower my head as my mind drifts back to the events in Miami. Since the day I arrived at LaGuardia Airport, I told my friends that I need their help to move my stuff back to my apartment. Neither of them had asked me what had happened in Miami that made me suddenly want to move back to my apartment and I'm so grateful for that but I know I can't keep it from them forever. "I thought the event will be held here next week," I say quietly but enough for my best friend to hear me.

"Well, Mark didn't say anything about why they will be here." I could feel the brown eyes watching me from the corner of my eyes trying to study me.

"Hey, Arizona." George calls out my name. I lift up my head to look at the man behind the counter.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me send the dish to table six?" George asks politely.

"Sure." I smile at him and take the tray from George's hands. "Table six?" I ask him for confirmation.

He nods. "Thank you, Arizona," he thanks me and gives me a wink.

"No problem." I turn around and walk to the table number six. Even though there is no number on the table, we had to remember the numbers by the position of the table in our mind. That's why we are professional waiters and waitresses. When I almost reach the table six, I stop in my tracks when I saw the redhead seated at that table. Addison is here. Since Lucia passed away, she had taken Callie's job of attending all the meetings in Seattle, LA and Chicago. And now she is here. Taking a deep breath, I resume my walk to my boss' table. "Hi, Miss Montgomery," I announce my arrival with a smile on my face. "Your dinner is here."

Addison tilts her head to look at me and gives me a small smile. I could see the tiredness on her face. "Hi, Arizona." I place the plate of her dinner in front of her while her eyes are watching my move. "Thank you," she says when our eyes meet.

"Enjoy your dinner, Miss Montgomery," I say with a big smile on my face, putting away the thought about Callie behind my professional smile.

As I try to walk away, she grips my wrist. I turn my head to look at my hand that is wrapped by Addison's pale hand. I look into the sad green eyes. "Arizona, please have a seat first."

"I'm working…" I try to make an excuse knowing what she wanted to talk to me.

"I am your boss…" she challenges me with a hard glare.

I roll my eyes on her and let out a silent defeated sigh. I know I can't fight this woman. Grinning amusedly at me, she lets go of my hand from hers. Sitting across her so I can face her, I wait for her to say something to me even though I can guess what is on her mind. Our eyes lock and we both stay silent awkwardly before I finally say, "If it's about Callie…"

Addison cuts me off, "It is about Callie." I open my mouth to say something but again she beats me. "The night after you left the house in Miami, she was wandering around the house looking for something," she pauses, her eyes blinking as she tries to control the tears that have started forming in her eyes. "She didn't say anything but from the look on her face I could see that she was panicked, scared, confused, terrified and broken." I stare at Addison's face while trying to put the image of a broken Callie in my mind. "I kept asking her what she was looking for but she didn't answer me so she continued looking for it until midnight. And when she realized she couldn't find the one that she was looking for, she just stood in front of the guest room that was yours for a few minutes before she finally asked me, 'Where is Arizona?'."

My eyes went wide. Callie was looking for me? "W-why she was looking for me?" I question in a broken voice. "She said I was nothing to her…"

Wiping the tears on her cheeks with the napkin on the table, Addison continues, "She just lost her mother, Arizona." Her eyes look into my soul. "She was lost, she was broken, Arizona. Can you blame her for what she said to you that day? You were there in her mother's office which was the place that had all important memories with her beloved mother. When she wasn't ready to let her go? Aria had explained to Callie why you were there and Callie knew she was wrong but she never expected you to leave her that day. The day where she just witnessed her mother's coffin gets buried into the earth."

I feel the warm tears rolling down my own cheeks without realizing that I was crying.

"She was crying so hard that night and kept blaming herself for hurting you. She tried to call you but you didn't pick up," Addison said in anger. After a few seconds, the look on her face softened. "She needs you, Arizona. She's not good with words but I could see how she looked at you. She was happy being with you. I have never seen her that happy in any of her previous relationships, but with you she smiled a lot especially when her mother teased her about you." Addison put a hand on top of mine on the table.

My heart aches every time Addison told me what I had done to Callie without me even noticing it. Callie was going through a hard time and I should be strong for her but I failed doing. I was only thinking about my insecurities of being in a place full of rich people but I didn't see how broken the Latina was, losing the most important person that brought her into this world. I'm such a horrible person. I can't be her rock during her hard times. She doesn't deserve a person like me. Wiping the tears off from my face with my right knuckle, I stand from my seat. "Thank you for telling me," I say to the redhead before walking to the kitchen while trying to wipe another wave of tears that have started falling down from my eyes.

 _Damn it, Arizona! Stop crying!_

* * *

Humming along with some random songs that are playing softly from my phone while mopping the restaurant floor alone in the middle of the night makes my mind at ease. All my colleagues have already gone back and only I am left in the restaurant while Alex is in the kitchen trying to finish up some preparation for tomorrow's breakfast. That's our routine every day. It should be Lexie's turn tonight but since she said she had something to do so we swapped our schedules.

"Hey Robbins," Alex calls out my name. I stop my work and turn my head to look at the man who is standing at the door that separates the restaurant and the kitchen. "I'm done for tonight. You still have a lot to do?" he asks.

I smile at this man with the mop stick in my hands. "I still have a few things to do."

He nods while his eyes look around the empty restaurant. "You need me to stay with you? I can accompany you while you finish up here," he says shrugging his shoulder pointing at the restaurant.

Even though Alex could be an ass sometimes, I can see his soft side. Smiling to my co-worker I answer, "No, thanks Karev. I will be fine. You can go."

Alex's eyes meet mine and he gives me a slight nod. "Okay then. If you need anything, just call me. I'm just at the bar across the street."

I nod my head at him even though I know I wouldn't need his help. "Okay. See you tomorrow," I say as I continue my work.

"Good night, Robbins," he waves his hand as he walks out from the restaurant.

"Night," I say without looking at him.

I walk to the final section of the restaurant to mop the floor. After this, my job will be done for the night and I can go home. When my favorite song plays on my phone, I smile to myself.

" _ **The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

 _ **Could it be that we have been this way before**_

 _ **I know you don't think that I am trying**_

 _ **I know you're wearing thin down to the core"**_

"Arizona…"

A familiar voice breaks the smile on my face. The voice that I thought will not call out my name again.

" _ **But hold your breath**_

 _ **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

 _ **Over again**_

 _ **Don't make me change my mind**_

 _ **Or I won't live to see another day**_

 _ **I swear it's true**_

 _ **Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

 _ **You're impossible to find"**_

I turn around to face the woman that had once hurt me. Her dark eyes meet mine, as the song plays softly in the restaurant. I could see her eyes glistening with tears but she tries so hard so that she does not fall apart.

" _ **This is not what I intended**_

 _ **I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

 _ **You always thought that I was stronger**_

 _ **I may have failed**_

 _ **But I have loved you from the start**_

 _ **Oh"**_

She walks into the restaurant closer to me when she sees me didn't move. My eyes can't stop looking at this woman. She so beautiful tonight even she is only wearing a black hoodie sweater and worn out jeans. Damn! I really fall for this woman.

" _ **But hold your breath**_

 _ **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

 _ **Over again**_

 _ **Don't make me change my mind**_

 _ **Or I won't live to see another day**_

 _ **I swear it's true**_

 _ **Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

 _ **It's impossible"**_

When she finally comes closer to stand in front of me, I dart my eyes to the floor. My heart beats fast. No matter how much I try to hate this woman and keep myself away from her, I can't deny the effect that she has on me.

" _ **So breathe in so deep**_

 _ **Breathe me in**_

 _ **I'm yours to keep**_

 _ **And hold onto your words**_

 _ **'Cause talk is cheap**_

 _ **And remember me tonight**_

 _ **When you're asleep"**_

My breath hitches when I feel her fingers softly graze my cheeks. I close my eyes as tears fall relentlessly from my eyes because I have missed her touch so much. In just a few weeks, I have fallen really hard for her. Callie pulls me into her warm embrace. She wraps her arms around my body and holds me tight.

"I'm sorry…" I cry harder against her chest. Her hand rubs my back softly to console me and no words come from her.

" _ **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

 _ **Over again**_

 _ **Don't make me change my mind**_

 _ **Or I won't live to see another day**_

 _ **I swear it's true**_

 _ **Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

 _ **Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

 _ **Over again**_

 _ **Don't make me change my mind**_

 _ **Or I won't live to see another day**_

 _ **I swear it's true**_

 _ **Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

 _ **You're impossible to find"  
**_  
After a few minutes of crying in her embrace, I finally pull myself away from Callie. "I'm sorry…" I say quietly while wiping off the tears from my face. As I turn around from Callie, I feel her hand grab mine.

"Arizona, please… we need to talk," she begs me in a shaky voice.

My breath hitches in my throat while I try to gain my strength. I don't know if I could do this. I want her so bad but I can't make her hurt me again. My mind is racing to find an excuse for her request.

"I still have work…"

"I'll wait," she cuts me off. My eyes stare deeply into her dark eyes. I could see that she really meant it. "I'll wait, okay?" she asks waiting for me to give her my answer.

I don't want you to wait for me anymore…. "Okay." Damn it, Arizona! My mouth just betrayed me. "Give me 20 minutes?"

A small smile appears on her face and her eyes shine full of hope. "Okay…" she says with a small nod. She puts her hand in her worn out jeans and steps backwards slowly. I could see the nervousness on her face. "I need to take my jacket to my room. I will back here soon," she says in a shaky voice.

I give her a quick smile and nod in understanding.

She nods too and turns around to walk to the restaurant door. My eyes can't stop looking at the beautiful Latina. When she reaches the door, she turns around to face me again. My brows rise questioning her action and I wait for her to say something. "You won't leave me again right?" she questions me with a nervous look on her face.

Her question remind me of the last day when I was in her house. I left her. Her eyes lock with mine. I could see the sadness and loneliness in her beautiful eyes. "I won't. I promise," I say comforting the other woman.

A big smile spreads across her face, the smile that I missed the most, the smile that warmed my heart when I was sad. "Thank you," she says before continuing her pace out of the restaurant.

 _Gosh! We will have a talk?_

* * *

I got a message from Callie that she will wait for me in the hotel lounge area. As I walk closer to the hotel lounge, I could see Derek sitting across from Callie facing her with his phone in his hand. When he sees me walking closer to his and Callie's direction, he gives me a warm smile and stands from the sofa. He puts his phone into his pant pocket and nods pointing me at a sleeping Callie on the comfy sofa next to him. The view of Callie sleeping on the sofa warms my heart.

"Her schedules been really tight since her mom passed away," Derek says while looking at his boss' face. "She works so hard because she didn't want to think that she just lost her beloved mother. I have never seen her like this before." Derek's eyes meet mine. "Please take care of her. She wants only you," Derek pats my shoulder before walking away.

It took me a while to absorb Derek's words. She wants only me? I look down at the woman on the sofa. I can't help myself from smiling at the view of a sleeping Callie. She might be a billionaire woman but she is still a human. I put my hand on her shoulder and shake her gently. "Callie…" I whisper her name.

Callie stirs at my touch. "Umm… Derek?"

Huh? She wakes up and the first person she remembers is Derek? "He left," I inform her coldly.

The Latina rubs her eyes and freezes when she hears my voice. She looks up to see me. "Arizona?" she blinks several times. "Sorry I fell asleep," she apologizes to me when she didn't have to.

"You seem tired. It's late now. We can talk at another time," I suggest.

"No, no! I'm up! I'm up!" she gets up from the sofa and stands in front of me. "See? I'm not tired," she reassures me even though I can see her tired face. "I'll take you home and we can talk."

I roll my eyes at her. "You are tired. You can't drive like this," I cross my arms over my chest while looking at her face.

A big smile is plastered on her face as she is thinking about something big. "How you go to work every day?" she asks.

My brows furrow in question. "Subway. Why?"

"Then we will take the subway," she says with full confidence.

What? Is she serious?

"Your ticket," I hand her, her train ticket. She takes the ticket from my hand. My eyes keep watching her nervous look. She had to put on her hoodie to cover her famous face. Who ever thought one of the richest persons in the world would stand in New York subway without any protection of her bodyguards. Okay, to think that I am with a billionaire without any protection make my stomach do flip flops due to nervousness. "Are you sure about this?" I ask the beautiful woman in front of me.

She smiles at me and nods. "Yes."

Her eyes are full with eagerness and excitement. This must be a new thing to her. I can't believe I agreed with her idea of taking the subway. If it was during peak hours I would have totally objected to this idea. "Okay," I smile back at her. I grab her hand and lead her to the station entrance. It feels so great that we can be this comfortable with each other again as though nothing had happened two weeks ago. When we reach the waiting area, a train is already there. "Callie, come on!" I grab her hand and pull her with me.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks confused while running behind me.

"We need to take this train or we have to wait for the next train!"

With that Callie suddenly sprints up and pulls me with her running to the train door. The warning sound of closing doors makes Callie and I sprint faster to the door. We both take a deep breath as the doors close behind us. Callie looks up at me where I lean against the pole in the middle of the train. "That was awesome!" she says chuckling like a kid.

I let out a laugh at her comment. She leans her back against the pole next to the door and looks outside the window. I look around and see only three other passengers in the coach. "You know you can have a seat," I tell Callie who seems lost in deep thought.

She turns her head slightly to look at me. "I want to see this," she says with a smile on her face. I look at the train window and could only see the darkness of the tunnel. When she sees my questioning look, she stretches her left hand to me. "Come here," she says waiting for me to take her outstretched hand. When I take her hand she slowly pulls me closer to her. She turns my body around and wraps her left arm around my shoulder from behind. My breath hitches at her simple touch but I feel so comfortable with her. She puts her chin on my right shoulder and leans her head against mine. Her other hand wraps around my waist as my back leans against her front. No words are said by either of us. I want this and I know she wants this too. She places a kiss on my head and it makes me close my eyes to feel her sincerity. No words were needed to tell each other what we want. All the tension left when I feel her body against mine. Can we be like this forever?

We walk side by side from the subway station to my apartment building. I want to hold her hand while walking but something stops me. Since we were in the train we both had been in silent mode. Too many things were playing in my mind and I bet she is the same.

"We're here," I announce as we reach my apartment building.

She looks up at the four storey building to her left. This is first time she has been here. She takes a deep breath before turning to look at me. "Can I walk you up?" she asks politely.

Who am I to say no to her? "Sure," I nod at her where she replies me with big smile.

We both walk into the building with her on my trails. As we reach the second floor, one of the apartment doors swings open. I freeze in the hallway when I see Susan walk out from her apartment in her tight outfit and smoky makeup on her face. She lets her hair free and wavy. She is so damn sexy tonight. If Callie wasn't here, I'm sure I would be hitting her tonight.

"Arizona?" Susan looks at me.

"Hi, Susan," I stammer.

I don't know how long I have been looking at my gorgeous neighbor until I hear someone clear her throat behind me.

I roll my eyes when I finally remember about Callie behind me. Callie bumps her shoulder with mine and walks past Susan. She gives the other brunette a look that is full of jealousy before continuing her walk up the stairs since she knew I live on the third floor. Callie is jealous… is that a good thing? Susan's eyes widen with her mouth hanging open when she looks at me. "You're dating Callie Torres?" she asks unbelievingly.

Are we still dating? I don't know. "Umm… good night, Susan," I say to my neighbor before walking past her. Umm… if only Callie still wants to date me. When I reach my floor, I see Callie leaning against the wall near the stairs. I point my apartment door on her left. "Here," I pull out my keys from my bag.

As I'm about to put my key in the door of my apartment, I feel strong hands push me against the wall. Before I could think properly about what is happening, I feel her soft lips against mine. At first I wanted to push the person in front me but the kiss is the kiss that I have missed the most. I cup her cheeks to deepen the kiss. Callie wraps her right hand around my waist to pull my body against hers. My left hand slides down to her chest and I squeeze her right boob softly. Small moans come out from the Latina's mouth as she continues kissing me with full passion. She grinds her upper leg against my core and it feels so good. It had been a while since I got laid. When we both break the kiss due to lack of oxygen, she pulls herself slightly away from me.

My eyes look up into hers. Her eyes are full of lust. I know we both want the same thing. "I want you…" I whisper breathlessly.

The smile that appears on Callie's face tells me that I will be getting lucky tonight. She bends down and wraps her arms around me and with her hands under my ass she raises me up.

"Woah!" I yelp in surprise with her action. I immediately wrap my legs around her waist and put my hands around her shoulder. I look down at her who can't stop smiling at me.

"I want you too," she says before turning her head up to capture my lips for a quick kiss. "Now, open this damn door," she tells me. Her eagerness makes me laugh. Yeah, I will be so damn lucky tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Please check my Twitter srock_ff for scene drawing. The song in this chapter is "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.**


End file.
